Skeletons In My Bed
by RosePetalDreams
Summary: The sequel to Skeletons In My Closet. Kurama and Hiei have a long road ahead of them to reach a life of happiness. Will they find happiness in each other's arms or find themselves ripped apart as ghosts from the past come to haunt them? Read and see!
1. Visiting The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story with the two exceptions of Cian and Zane. This story is rated M for graphic boy on boy action and bad language. That's all that I've decided for now. I may add to the warning later…

CHAPTER ONE: VISITING THE PAST

Hiei stepped off the plane with wobbly legs and held on to his lover as they moved through the terminal, avoiding physical contact with the humans. Kurama's hand squeezed his in a reassuring gesture as the fox smiled down at his mate.

"We could have just taken the portals to get back to Japan. We didn't have to bother with the plane," Hiei muttered low enough that human ears wouldn't be able to hear.

Kurama, however, heard him as clearly as if he had yelled it. "I'm well aware that the portal would have been faster and cheaper than taking a plane. However, for the sake of my efforts at living a human life, I wished to travel this way. Besides, mother would have questioned be about my arrangements anyways."

"You could have lied."

"Hiei, I know that I've deceived many of the people I hold the most dear but I don't enjoy lying when it's not necessary." Kurama ran a comforting hand up Hiei's warm and bare arm. "There are some human experiences that you should know about at the very least if you plan on traveling this path with me."

"Stop trying to talk me in to returning to Alaric," Hiei growled. "I've told you a million times that you aren't going to get rid of me."

Kurama shrugged with a teasing smile. "Suit yourself." He zipped his thick winter coat as they stepped outside of the warm airport and in to the gently falling snow. Hiei didn't wear so much as his cloak. Instead, the fire demon was dressed in black jeans and a black undershirt that left his arms bare. Kurama, on the other hand, was armed with a scarf, a thick coat, and he had been sure to cover his ears with his hair. He shivered and pressed close to the always warm body of his lover.

"I can't believe that oaf is going to be related to me by marriage," Hiei commented as they stepped from the rental car in to the cold again. The temple was a two minute walk away but the fox glared at the snow as if it were evil.

"Does Yukina know about her relation to you?" Kurama questioned as he led the way through the gathering snow to the warmth that he knew the temple provided.

"Yes," Hiei answered, following after his sexy (and half frozen) fox. "The first week after you left me, my only comfort was in alcohol and other harmful substances. I'm afraid I blurted out a great many secrets, some of which were not mine to divulge."

Kurama spun around, his cheeks stained a deep crimson. "What did you tell them?"

"It was mostly about our sex life and the strange things you do when horny." Hiei shrugged and walked past the blushing fox, who now resembled a creature closer to a tomato than a fox.

"Like what?" Kurama ran after him to catch up.

"Like how you start to play with your hair when you're in the mood and act like you're bored with the world so I'll agree to go to bed. I spoke of your different ploys to get me in the bedroom."

"And out of your pants. You were so difficult at first." Kurama grabbed a healthy handful of Hiei's round ass. "You were never agreeable about stripping down for me. Half the time it turned in to a sparring match before I could get you out of your clothes and in to my bed."

"I felt like I was robbing a boy of his innocence. You were too young for such things, but you wouldn't let me refuse." Hiei shook his head and swatted Kurama's hand away from its resting place on his bottom. "Stop that. I don't want to be groped in front of my sister. She's still… innocent."

Kurama put a hand over his mouth. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. After I moved in with you, I spoke to her on the phone a few times. She was asking for advice in certain areas that are not to ever be spoken of again. She also informed me that her and the oaf are waiting for their wedding night."

"That was four months ago," Kurama reminded with a small smile. "Four months we've been living together."

"Four months I haven't been able to get a full night's rest because a particular annoying fox wakes me up at three in the morning to have sex in the yard." Hiei rolled his eyes but kept silent as Yukina burst from the temple and enclosed on them. Kuwabara wasn't far behind.

Kurama hugged Yukina and just smiled at Kuwabara. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

Yukina beamed at him. "I'm happy too." She gazed up at her much taller fiancé as tears shone in her eyes.

"Oh baby…" Kuwa murmured and held her close to his chest. "Don't cry, I'm happy too, and damn lucky to have you."

Hiei looked away from the sight to the trees with a sigh. In truth, he wanted to kill the man for touching his sister but another part of him would rather have Kuwabara marry her than anyone else. "Kurama is shivering. Can we go inside?"

Yukina nodded and the four went in to the temple, Kurama chattering away as usual and the other two more than happy to oblige. Hiei kept as silent as always, watching as his fox was his usual charming self. They sat around the table while Yukina brought out hot tea and sat down next to her soon to be husband.

The conversation mostly contained details of the upcoming wedding, a subject in which Hiei held no interest. He stared out the window with a pensive look on his face. He tuned in to the conversation when he heard the oaf ask the fox about their relationship. He didn't fail to notice the subtle way Kurama didn't really answer and steered the conversation away from the subject. He'd remember to ask the fox about that later.

Kurama finished his tea and smiled softly. "Yukina, Kuwa, I really am happy for the two of you. However, Hiei and I have been on a plane for the last eighteen hours and I'm exhausted. Dragonfly, are you ready to go to bed?"

Hiei nodded.

Kurama leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How about a bath before bed? Can you go draw one for the two of us? Yukina and I need to discuss wedding details for a moment before I join you."

With a strange look, Hiei went to the bathroom. He didn't know what, but he knew the fox was up to something. That'd be the only reason to send Hiei out of the room to talk to his sister. What's more, the fox was putting up a careful barrier in Yukina and his own minds, preventing Hiei from using the jagon to extract the information on his own.

Kurama pulled Yukina out to the kitchen by the elbow. "Did you get it?"

Yukina fished out a red velvet box from her apron pocket and gave it to the fox. "Are you sure he's ready?"

Kurama hesitated at that. "He's been asking me since the day I turned eighteen and we're mating. That's a stronger bond. I don't know why he wouldn't."

Yukina smiled in her usual kind way. "Hiei can be difficult sometimes, stubborn even when the other person is offering him exactly what he wants. So be patient with him Kurama. I know he loves you more than he's ever loved anyone else but it's new to him. He's been loving you for a very long time, but actually being with you is a very difficult task for him. Trust is a very hard thing for him and sensitivity is a foreign concept."

Kurama nodded. "I know. He's as abrasive as ever, but I know most of his harshness is misplaced. Hiei has changed a lot though. He's softer towards me then he once was. He no longer takes only his own needs in to consideration when making a decision." He opened the tiny velvet box and gazed at the ring inside. The band was made of gold and a small ruby was at the center. On either side were Hiei's own carved tear gems. All had been cut in squares and laid in to the gold. On the inside was the inscription: _Eternity and a day_. Kurama shut the box and hid it inside his clothes. "Do you have the other?"

Yukina reached inside the depths of her apron and came out with an identical velvet box. She opened it to let Kurama see. This ring was the same as the other, but the band was thinner and the stones rose from the band rather than inlaid. On the inside was carved: _Yours forever._ "How did you get the tear gems?"

Kurama smirked as Yukina snapped the box closed and hid it within her apron. "Hiei hides them inside the castle in Alaric. Unfortunately for him, he has a thief for a lover. I found them within an hour and took what I needed."

"He didn't notice?"

Kurama smiled again. "He noticed and came home from Alaric angry over it. However, he has no clue it was me. It assumed it was Sage and that the man just isn't admitting to it. You know Hiei, always suspicious of someone." The fox granted her with a genuine smile. "I'm going to ravish my demon and then take him for a walk."

Kurama made his way to the bathroom to find Hiei toweling off.

Hiei gazed at Kurama as he slipped in to some clean clothes. "You're taking me for a walk."

"Were you reading my thoughts again?" Kurama frowned.

"I was trying," Hiei admitted, unashamed. "However, it seems that you've put a barrier on your thoughts so that I can't use the jagon on you or Yukina. You're plotting something. The thought that you were taking me for a walk screamed at me because its not part of what you're trying to hide."

Kurama shrugged with a smile. "Yes, we're going for a walk. Please wear a coat this time Dragonfly. I worry about you."

Hiei gave in with a sigh.

Ten minutes later, they were walking down the street away from the quiet and seclusion in to the city. The snow fell gently as they strode hand in hand. Kurama veered off and led him in to the park where they had first kissed. Hiei noted with distaste that all the trees were bare. He loved it when the park was teeming with life. Crimson eyes locked on to the one tree that was blooming, a beautiful cherry blossom tree. It was obvious that it was the fox's doing.

Hiei remembered that particular tree with fondness. The couple had shared their first kiss under the protection of its branches the summer Kurama was eleven. Kurama tugged his hand, bringing the fire demon back to reality. As they approached the three, Hiei noticed a bench that hadn't been there the last time he'd visited the park.

Kurama sat down and Hiei sat beside him. They cuddled close, Hiei sharing his warmth with the fox and Kurama just entwined in his arms. After a few minutes of watching the snowfall, Kurama turned to him and gazed at the crimson eyes.

What was contained within those emerald eyes surprised Hiei. He saw fear, anxiety, and love. The combination scared him. "What is it Kurama?"

Kurama pulled out the velvet box. "I want to be belong to you in every human and demon way possible. Will you marry me Hiei?"

Hiei's eyes flew from the ring to the fox's eyes and back to the ring again. "I… Kurama…" He gazed down at the ring. "Is this what you want?"

Kurama felt the pain stab his heart when the fire demon didn't immediately agree. "Yes, this is what I want. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure." He snapped the box shut. "However, this isn't about just me. This whole relationship doesn't center around me."

Hiei gazed from the closed box to Kurama's hands, unable to meet his gaze. "My world centers around you. If this is what you want, I'll do it."

With a cry of frustration, Kurama rose from his seat. "What do you want?!"

"I want to be with you."

Kurama let the tears fall as he gazed up at the sky. "Do you? You certainly don't act like it." He tossed the box in to Hiei's lap. "I'm going back to the temple. It's cold." He took three steps before glancing over his shoulder. "Yukina has the matching ring."

"Fox…" Hiei sighed as he watched Kurama turn and walk away. "Kurama!"

After two hours of sitting in the snow beneath the cherry blossom tree, Hiei rose and returned to the temple. Yukina was waiting for him and poured him a cup of hot tea. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "When Kurama asked me to get the rings made, I assumed that you had already accepted. When I heard his plan of a proposal, it sounded romantic. I never dreamed it'd go so badly."

Hiei sighed as he sipped the tea. "It was romantic. Kurama put a lot of effort in to making the moment perfect. I just… have a habit of screwing it up. When all is going well between us, I sabotage him and his efforts."

"Why?"

"I don't mean to. I just want him to be happy and he's been so unsure of us in the past. I don't want him to make a mistake or to enter in to a decision he will regret later on."

"Perhaps you should trust his judgment."

"Kurama's judgment is what gets us in to trouble. My judgment is what gets us out."

"Really?" Yukina raised a delicate eyebrow. "I do remember hearing of a time when you lost control of yourself and drove a certain fox to betray you and help Yusuke. If not for the fox's judgment, you two would have never became partners. Your life together was built on his judgment."

"Then it is him who doesn't trust mine," came Hiei's calm reply. "Yukina, this goes deeper for me. I always wanted to be the one to propose to him. I wanted to make this huge romantic gesture to prove to him how much I cared, but he always takes it upon himself to do such things. He moves our relationship at his pace. He's being selfish with this."

Yukina glared across the table at her brother. "To you, it might be selfish for him to want but I think you forgot the implications getting married to you would be for him. For him, it symbolized more. It showed that he was going to eliminate secrets from his family and be open about the two of you. Did you even look at the ring?"

"I got a good look at it when he opened the box."

Yukina stood. "Look at the inside. Here's the ring's partner." She took the box from her apron and threw it on her brother's lap. "And think about what you've done. You hurt him, probably more than he lets on." Yukina leaned down and kissed her elder brother on the forehead before retiring to her room for the night.

Hiei opened the box that contained the ring meant for him. He examined the inside as suggested and read the words three times before placing it back in the box. He opened Kurama's and did the same. With a sigh, he banged his head against the table. "I'm fucked…"

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Okay, I got bored so I decided to start the sequel a little early. Also, I'm so excited that so many of you wanted more. Okay, so this time the fox isn't the one screwing up completely. Not yet anyways. If you all are nice and review, I'll give you two updates tomorrow. Also, I apologize to those of you who thought the end of Skeletons In My Closet as 'cliché' and 'corny'. However, it was the only ending I could think of that didn't involve me leaving you all at a cliffhanger. Then I'd really be strangled for a sequel. . Don't forget to review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Forgive And Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story with the exceptions of Zane and Cian. This story is rated M for bad language, graphic violence, and very detailed boy on boy love. Beware the rating!

CHAPTER TWO: FORGIVE AND FORGET

Hiei didn't wander in to the bedroom he was sharing with the fox until midnight, to find Kurama already in bed and in pajamas rather than naked as was their routine. He also found folded pajama pants for him on a chair located in the corner of the room. He changed quietly but knew the fox was awake when one of his fingers twitched. Kurama clenched the sheets and closed his eyes against the new wave of tears as the sting of rejection still stabbed at him. He kept his body rigid and his back to Hiei as his fire demon crawled in to their shared bed.

"Fox," Hiei started.

"I don't wish to speak about it," Kurama said between clenched teeth. "I just want to sleep. The wedding is tomorrow and we have a big day."

"I don't want to sleep and forget about this." Hiei gripped Kurama's arm and forced his fox to roll and face him. He touched the damp tears that decorated Kurama's face, only to have his hand smacked away. "I want to talk about it."

"Oh, now you want to talk," Kurama snapped. "Well I don't."

"Then listen," Hiei stated in his usual blunt manner. "I didn't realize how much marriage meant to you. For me, the whole ceremony is pointless. We're already mated and that's a bond stronger than what any piece of paper can deliver. That's part of the reason I didn't agree."

"Then I suppose you think your actions were justified." Kurama rolled so his back was towards the fire demon. "I think its just another excuse."

"An excuse for what?"

Kurama sat up and turned angry eyes on his fire demon. "I think that you have an issue with marrying me because of our current situation. You feel like you're no longer the dominant of our pair because I own the house, the land, the forest. I'm the one with a job and a car. I'm the one who takes care of you. You feel useless in our relationship and you're having some sort of testosterone based ego issue."

"That's part of it," Hiei admitted after a moment of silent thought. "I don't like being the one to stay at home and wait for you. It's not in my nature to do nothing and be satisfied."

"Then leave," came Kurama's harsh response. "Go back to Alaric and be useful to them."

"That's not going to happen," Hiei replied, his voice slow and patient. "I was thinking of another avenue rather than that. Perhaps getting a job and working."

"That'd be pointless. I make enough money to support the two of us with money to spare. You must see our living situation from my point of view Hiei." Kurama's voice began to soften. "The way I see it, it's my job to take care of you now while we live out a human life together. Once we go to Alaric and live out our demon existence, the roles will change again. You'll be taking care of me." He ran his fingertips along Hiei's jaw. "It's a game of balance."

"I understand but that doesn't ease the feeling of being useless now. Not to mention being bored out of my mind while you work long hours and weekends." Hiei grabbed the hand and kissed the fingertips. "Not only that, but I feel like you haven't changed at all for me and I've given up everything. I'm not asking for you to quit your job. I'm only asking for you to cut it down from eighty hours a week down to fifty."

"And in return?"

"I'm going to get a job that has the same hours as yours so that I'm not bored."

"Why won't you marry me?"

Hiei closed his eyes against the frustration that was quickly building. "I won't marry you because we aren't ready for it. We've only been living together for four months-"

"And we've been dating since I was eleven. We've been dating for more than ten years Hiei! I'm sick of waiting."

Hiei grabbed a handful of red hair, his patience finally at its end. "Yoko Kurama, I will marry you but in my own time. I want more time to adjust, more time to start our lives and get everything back to where it should be. I want time to make the house **ours**, not just yours. However, I'll agree to marry you eventually, and I'll wear the ring. It's a symbol of the promise that I'll marry you… in time."

"You've been begging me to mate with you since the day I was a legal adult," Kurama hissed in pain as his hair was pulled, a sign to not argue with Hiei and let the subject drop. "If mating is a stronger bond then marriage, then getting married shouldn't matter to you at all."

"It doesn't," Hiei insisted. "To me, it's just a piece of paper. However, I know how much it means to you. I want our home to be stable before I take that step with you because I know it means more to you then it does to me."

"Then put your damn ring on," Kurama sighed, sick of fighting. He detangled the hand in his hair and lay beside his lover, resting his head against Hiei's chest.

Hiei reached over to the nightstand and opened the first box, slipping the ring on Kurama's bony finger. "Yoko Kurama… Shuichi Minamono I will be happy to marry you someday soon."

Kurama gazed up at the crimson gaze that settled on him. He took Hiei's ring and slipped it on to the finger as well. "Hiei, I'd be more than happy to be both your husband and mate."

The two kissed briefly and fell asleep entwined in each other's arms. Morning came and they were woken up by a rather enthusiastic Kuwabara, who couldn't stop smiling. Kurama groaned and sat up, his legs still wrapped around Hiei's limbs. "Is it time to go already?"

"You should shower," Hiei stated from beneath his fox. "You were shivering and shaking during the night so I did my best to warm you. Unfortunately, you look as if you just came out of a lake."

Kurama smiled at Kuwabara. "Give us an hour and we'll be ready to head to the church."

Kuwa nodded. "The latest we can be there is in two hours so you two have plenty of time to get around." He left the room with a strange glance at Kurama's hand.

Kurama flopped back down on the pillow with a sigh and felt his hair being pushed back from his sweaty forehead. "You feel cold Dragonfly," Kurama murmured.

Hiei frowned. "And you feel warm. Much too warm." He picked his fox up as he saw the eyes begin to drift close. "Kurama!"

"Hm?" Kurama whispered. "I'm so tired Hiei, just let me sleep for another half hour."

Hiei turned the shower on cold and stripped down his fox with deep concern. Something was wrong when the fox felt hotter than him. It meant his temperature was pushing well over one hundred ten degrees. He stripped himself and picked the fox up again before stepping in to the shower. The fire demon hissed as the cold water pricked his skin. Kurama buried his head in the crook of Hiei's neck.

"It's cold," Kurama whined. "It feels like ice daggers."

"You're too hot," Hiei explained. "It will help cool you down long enough to get you through the wedding."

"M'kay," Kurama agreed. After a few minutes under the icy water, his eyes opened again to stare at worried crimson eyes. "I think I can stand on my own."

Hiei let his fox out of his arms and watched Kurama sway for a moment before regaining his balance and stepping under the cold spray on his own. He watched the fever fade from the fox and was glad to see the color in his cheeks return to normal. With a shiver, Kurama switched the water to warm and pressed close to Hiei.

"We haven't celebrated our engagement," Kurama whispered against the warm skin of Hiei's neck.

Hiei grabbed his fox by the hips and lifted him, slamming him against the thick glass of the shower wall. "We'll just have to remedy that then, won't we?" He ravished Kurama's lips.

The fox wrapped his long legs around Hiei's waist and raised his hips, rubbing his excitement against Hiei's abs, indicating his desire to his mate. "We don't have time for foreplay today Dragonfly," Kurama managed to gasp out when Hiei nipped the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"You're in the mood for rough and fast," Hiei noted and laughed. "Works just as well for me." He pressed against the fox's entrance, hearing the needy gasp that ripped from Kurama's throat. Instead of claiming the fox thoroughly, he moved back just a bit, simply teasing the entrance with skilled fingers.

"Please," Kurama finally begged.

Hiei pierced his fox in one quick thrust, causing Kurama to arch his back and cry out with pleasure. Hiei grabbed the lithe wrists and held them above Kurama's head with one hand. His other hand reached between them and pumped the fox's hardness between them in time with his thrusts. Kurama arched up, meeting Hiei thrust for thrust as the fire demon pounded in to him and plundered his mouth with a tongue hungry to taste him.

Kurama came crying out Hiei's name. Hiei came with a groan, his lips pressed against the sweetness of Kurama's throat. He released the fox and moved away to watch the fox slide down the wall with eyes glazed over. "Dragonfly, you're amazing," Kurama manage to smile after a few minutes. He stood up and placed a passionate kiss on Hiei's lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," Hiei teased and turned off the water after the last vestiges of their act disappeared down the drain.

Kurama and Hiei got ready separately, Kurama using the bathroom while Hiei got dressed and then switching. When they were both ready, they met in the hallway and examined each other. Kurama moved forward and fixed Hiei's tie with a small smile. Hiei caressed the fox's hips through the fabric of his suit.

"You look good in all black," Hiei commented.

"You look good in all white," Kurama complimented back. "And tonight once the happy couple have departed on their honeymoon, I'm going to claim you on the kitchen floor and you're only going to have this tie on." He gave a sultry smirk and walked towards the kitchen, swaying his hips in an enticing way that had Hiei following after and claiming the butt with a quick squeeze.

"And what will you have on?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei with a smirk. "You'll have on the tie. I'll have on a top hat."

Hiei shook his head. "Crazy fox."

"Crazy about you." Kurama turned when they reached the kitchen and leaped in to Hiei's arms.

Hiei caught him easily and set him down on the counter. Kurama's legs wrapped around him as their lips met and their tongues played a never-ending battle of dominance.

"Gross," Kuwabara said from the doorway.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I hope you all enjoyed the little lemon in this chapter. Okay, so our favorite couple is now engaged after Hiei's little bout of bad judgment. Yay! However, do you think things are far from resolved? Yeah right, it seems neither of them can get things right at the same time. So, keep reading as more drama consumes them! Oh, and don't forget to review! Please?**


	3. For The Sake of Others

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Cian and Zane. This story is rated M for graphic boy on boy love, violence, drama, and bad language.

CHAPTER THREE: FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS

The ride to the wedding was a long one. Kuwabara and Yukina had chosen a remote location that most of the world had no clue existed. The silence consumed the car as Kurama drove, the second car following behind him. If there was one thing they could trust to get them there, it was Kurama's sense of direction. The first car had Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. The women had left hours ago. Apparently their preparation for the wedding included far more steps than the male side of the fence.

The second car contained Kazuya, Shiori, and the pregnant Keiko. Yusuke stared out the window, sullen from a fight with Keiko about the color he wanted to paint the nursery. It was a silly thing to argue about, but the couple didn't seem to think so. Hiei also looked out the window, brooding on his memories of the past.

Kurama gasped and the car swerved just the tiniest bit before getting back in the center of its lane once again. Hiei turned his gaze from the window as soon as he heard the gasp and locked his eyes on those of his lover.

"Are you okay?" Kuwabara questioned.

Kurama nodded but Hiei knew at once he wasn't being truthful. "I'm fine. I just thought I saw a cat run out in to the road." He smiled faintly at Hiei as his hand clutched the fabric over his heart.

"Hey fox-boy," Yusuke piped up. "You and the shrimp are wearing matching rings now. Are the two of you hitched?"

Kurama removed the hand from his shirt and reached across the seat to grab Hiei's hand. "Engaged, not married."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Kurama parked the car and was relieved when everyone piled out of the car and greeted one another once again after the hour long ride. Kurama stayed in his seat and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He didn't notice that Hiei had not moved from his place either.

"What's wrong with you fox?" Hiei questioned, reaching across the car to smooth a strand of hair from Kurama's face. "You're running a high fever again."

"I don't know," Kurama answered. "It could be so many things that I can't pinpoint exactly what's wrong yet. I'll have to wait for specific symptoms to surface."

"Tell me what you think it could be, so I can be prepared."

"It could be something as simple as me going in to heat once again. A demon could be attacking my plants back at home, or there could be something far more serious." He leaned his head in to Hiei's touch. "I have a few plants that I can use to temporarily quell the fever and the exhaustion until after the wedding and reception."

Hiei leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Kurama's cheek. "How long has it been since you've gone in to heat?"

"I've experienced that particularly unpleasant even twice in my life. Once when I was thirteen and the other when I was twenty-one."

"Why at such random intervals?"

"It's always brought on by other events. When I was thirteen, I came to my former glory," Kurama murmured. "I grew more powerful and stronger, more adept at controlling the demon side of myself. The power surge threw me in a heat but in my human form. We both know the consequences of that."

"Three days of breaking in your old bed," Hiei nodded. "I remember that weekend fondly."

"The second time was when Yoko and I became more merged so that rather than nearly having a split personality, we became one being with two forms." Kurama's breath came harsher, more labored as if a great pressure were on his lungs. "That threw me in to my second heat to adjust to the change."

"I wasn't there for that one."

"My heat doesn't have that type of effect on me," Kurama explained. "Male foxes are thrown in to heat in order to attract a mate or to keep their mate close, a type of bonding experience. However, my heats are different. My heats bring to the surface hidden desires. That is their effect."

"Do you think this is a heat?"

"I'll have to wait out the symptoms and see." Kurama kissed the palm of Hiei's hand. "We should get moving. The others are waiting for us."

Shiori gripped her son in a bone-crushing hug. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm afraid I might have the flu," Kurama lied.

"Well, make sure you don't push yourself too hard." She kissed his cheek before being ushered in to the building.

Kurama held on to Hiei's hand and walked up the steps to the wedding. The building where the wedding and reception were to take place was a grand structure, a building build in imitation of classic Roman and Greek structures. The hall in which the wedding took place had one wall made entirely of glass so that the natural light and beauty of the lush hills was brought forth. Hiei kissed his fox and they went their separate ways. Hiei went to the rooms his sister would be located in, as he would be the one to walk her down the aisle and give her away to Kuwabara.

Kurama, on the other hand, was a best man. He went in and found Kuwabara pacing and Yusuke convincing him that his nervousness was normal. Kurama smiled at the pair of them before shutting the door.

And that's when it hit him, the dizziness and nausea, the sense that his soul was being ripped from his body. He felt the world around him shift, as if he were seeing it from a different perspective. The floor came much closer to his face than he would have liked before he managed to catch himself in the push-up position.

Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed to his side but Kurama found that he couldn't understand them warring amongst each other and trying to speak over the other. Yusuke turned to Kuwa. "I'm going to get Hiei." He nearly ran from the room.

Kurama picked himself up and, on wobbly legs, moved to the window. He was more than happy when he found a sink that ran water hot enough for him to make a concoction that might resemble tea. He three seeds to grow in to plants. Each deposited their own juices and oils in the cup before turning back in to seeds and being hidden once again.

Kuwabara just followed after him a step or two, making sure he didn't fall or hurt himself. Most of all just afraid that the fox was going to faint.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Hiei nearly yelled as he stormed in to the room. "Don't tell me you don't know fox! You know enough to make yourself medicine."

Kurama drained the glass of lukewarm liquid before turning to his lover. "Hiei," he said in his usual calm voice. "I'll be fine. Anything and everything that's wrong with me can wait until after the wedding. It **will** wait until after the wedding. I will not ruin this day for Kuwabara and Yukina. Now out!"

"Fox," Hiei growled.

"I said out!" Kurama moved over to his lover and spun him around before pushing him out of the room and slamming the door on his face.

"You sure you're okay fox-boy?" Yusuke questioned.

Kurama just smiled faintly. "No, don't either of you dare worry about me." He moved forward and fixed Yusuke's tie. "This is Kuwa's day." He turned to the groom with a wide smile. "I'm so proud of you Kuwabara!"

The fox's efforts at distracting everyone from him worked. They were soon called to take their places. The three entered the church one after the other with all eyes on them. Kuwabara had eyes only for Yukina as she walked down the aisle in a beautiful white satin gown. Kurama had eyes only for Hiei in his white suit. Hiei walked her to the alter and then sat down in the front row. When the priest asked who gave her to Kuwa, Hiei stood up and squared away his shoulders. "I do. I know you'll take good care of her." His eyes met Kuwabara's and, for probably the first time, they weren't filled with scorn, malice, or annoyance.

Kurama didn't pay any amount of attention to the wedding; he wasn't even looking the right way. For most of the ceremony, he just watched Hiei and kept his eyes on the crimson orbs that settled on him as well.

The reception was Yusuke's idea of a party with an open bar, a dance floor, and plenty of food. People laughed and joked, congratulated the couple and had a good time. That had been the goal of everyone. Kurama sat down next to Hiei and handed him a glass of wine.

"So Kuwabara, are the two of you planning on moving out of the temple?" Kurama asked, almost innocent in his question.

Kuwa shook his head. "No, we're planning on purchasing a house once we get back from our honeymoon, but the market is slim. We want to be located near the temple so Yukina can still help there. We also have a tight house budget."

The fox slid a thick envelope across the table to them. "This is our present to the two of you, from Hiei and I."

Yukina gazed at the envelope as curious as her husband. When they opened it, the paper slipped from Kuwa's hand and on to the table. "You didn't…"

"This is far too much," Yukina whispered.

"I have too much to spare," Kurama answered. "I have a trust fund given to me by my grandmother after she passed. That alone is enough to live off, but I work as well. Besides, it's not as much as you might think."

"It's a house," Kuwabara muttered.

"It was a foreclosed house," Kurama answered. "And we didn't purchase the whole thing. We knew how the two of you would have protested. Instead, we paid ten percent as a down payment. You'll still be responsible for making the monthly house payments."

Yukina started crying again in happiness, her strange unique reaction. "Thank you so much." She kissed Kurama on the cheek and nearly smothered Hiei.

"It was Hiei's idea," Kurama laughed and watched as Kuwabara lifted Hiei off his feet in a hug. When the death threats and the cursing came, the carrot top put the fire demon down again.

Kurama stood and held out his hand to Hiei. "Are you going to dance with me Dragonfly?"

Hiei took the hand and pulled his fox out to the dance floor. He'd been roped in to ballroom lessons when Kurama was eighteen. He led his mate in to a very respectable waltz and watched as their friends and family circled around to watch the two of them dance.

It hit again, a wave of dizziness so strong that Kurama nearly tripped over Hiei's foot. Black spots began to invade his vision, starting at the edges and beginning to spread. His breathing became labored as his fever spiked once again. He fainted, gave in to the darkness that consumed him.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I promised you two updates today and I've delivered! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the new twist it brought. Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Apparitions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. This fanfiction is rated M for bad language, citrus flavoring, and violence. Beware the rating!

CHAPTER THREE: APPARITIONS

Kurama woke to find himself in the temple and his face flushed deeper in embarrassment as he saw everyone surrounding them. Yukina and Kuwabara were in regular clothes with their bags nearby, a signal that he'd been gone from the waking world for at least eighteen hours. Yusuke was sitting in a corner rubbing Keiko's swollen stomach and smiling when he felt one of the unborn children move. Hiei was next to him, smoothing his hair and placing a damp cool rag on his forehead.

"Go," Kurama groaned in a raspy voice. " Yukina, Kuwabara, go to the airport and enjoy your honeymoon with my blessings. Keiko, Yusuke, head home. In your condition and with half-breed children on the way you should be put on bed rest Keiko. I don't want to hear another peep from any of you about me falling ill. It's nothing to concern yourself with." He waved them off with one hand and closed his eyes. "You have five seconds before I call my plants on you."

Yukina leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Feel better soon." She grabbed her new husband's hand and dragged him from the room.

Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hands and helped her on to her feet. "I'll come by to check on you tomorrow before work. Get better fox-boy." He kept a secure arm around Keiko's waist as they left the temple as well.

"You know something you aren't telling me," Hiei frowned. "What's happening to you?"

"I know one of them is my heat," Kurama murmured. He opened his eyes and watched as Hiei peeled the blanket from his naked form.

Hiei's fingers trailed down Kurama's lean muscles, ghosted down his sides and caressed his hips. "Is that all?"

Kurama frowned. "I told you I wouldn't know what was wrong with me for a few days."

"You just said that it was your heat," Hiei stated. "You're playing games with me now, trying to keep me from asking too many questions. What's going on?"

Kurama shook his head. "I don't know. The worst of it should pass after today and then I'll be able to more accurately pinpoint the problem."

"Always so logical, even when your own health is at risk. If it is your heat, what change is your body making? Only foxes who are half-breeds have been able to change their forms between male and female during heat."

"What am I?" Kurama whispered up at him.

Hiei gulped as he gazed down at his fox. "A half-breed."

"Exactly."

"So you're… going to change form?"

Kurama laughed at the look on Hiei's face. "No, that is certainly not going to happen. If I had that particular issue, it would have reared its ugly head the moment I turned in to an adult by fox standards. I reached that at the age of sixteen. Besides, when I first discovered of that anomaly, I was given a medication by Mother Inaya to kill it should it be dormant inside me."

Hiei let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Good. Besides the fact that the female anatomy has no interest for me, I wouldn't want to worry about you getting… pregnant." Hiei shook his head. "I can't imagine you fat. You barely eat enough for you. There's no way I'd be able to harp you in to consuming enough for you and a child."

"It's not an issue either of us need to worry about unless you have the capability of changing form."

Hiei shook his head. "I never had the gene."

Kurama caressed Hiei's face. "Then it's adoption for us. But will we adopt a fox or a fire demon?" A pensive look struck his face.

"Kurama, I believe it's a little soon to even think about children. We aren't even married yet. Perhaps a year after our marriage we'll adopt."

Kurama sat up and handed Hiei the rag. "I'm feeling a lot better now, actually. I think I slept off the worst of it. I'll still have a minor fever and perhaps dizzy spells, but that should be the worst of what's left."

"Until the rest of it hits."

"Then I guess you'll have a week of bed rest yourself," Kurama teased and ran a hand up Hiei's chest. "Because there's no way I'll let you out of my sight when I'm in heat."

"I'm still curious to see what changes your body will be making. You've already gained the powers to move back and forth between forms at will and you've reached adulthood in both human and demon standards."

Kurama shrugged. "I don't understand it either." He stood up in his naked glory and smirked when Hiei's eyes traveled down the perfection and up again. "None of that," Kurama shook his head. "You aren't allowed a piece of this until after my heat."

"Why?"

The fox smiled softly. "If I let you claim me in the days leading up to my heat, then that means I have to take the submissive position through the entire week of my heat. If I don't let you touch me at all, then we can switch back and forth." He turned away from Hiei and grabbed his black silk robe. "I'm going to take a bath. I'll trust you not to get in trouble during that time."

Kurama sauntered in to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut and locked, his smile fell and he gazed at himself in the mirror. He turned his back to the mirror and gazed at the bare expanse over his shoulder. There it was, a barely showing mark on one of his shoulders in the form of a tiny bat. It nearly looked like a faded tattoo. The fox knew better.

Kurama fingered the mark. "Kuronue… Where are you?" He let the hand fall and gazed up at the ceiling, glad that Hiei was not as perceptive as he thought. If he was, he would have noticed the mark that barely showed. The mark that hadn't been there eighteen hours ago.

Kurama slipped in to the warm bath and closed his eyes, lost in his own memories. He closed off all his senses, just enjoying the sensation of the warm water against his skin. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room as a tingle ran down the length of his spine. Then his eyes locked on to the blood rose, one of his favorites. He convinced his heart not to panic, convinced himself that Hiei must have picked the lock and left him the rose. He washed his hair and toweled off, putting on the robe before making his way to the sink where the rose waiting for him.

The fox picked it up and a thorn pricked his finger, drawing a large drop of blood. Kurama set the rose down as the drop fell from the tip of his finger to the surface of the sink.

"That's what I needed to know… Yoko…" a voice whispered in his ear. Fingers caressed the mark on his back.

Kurama whirled around to find the room empty of all life. He turned around and stared at himself in the mirror. His logic forced him to look at the facts but his heart pushed away all answers and settled on the one that he wanted the most. He was imagining things. It was the fever. Kuronue was not anywhere near him. Kuronue was dead.

He brushed his hair with shaking hands. Without sparing a glance at the rose that sat on the counter, Kurama began to brush his teeth. Curiosity forced him to shed his robe and look at the mark on his shoulder blade on last time. It was darker, a light gray at best but Kurama knew it'd soon surface in to black. He shivered at the thought of the phantom figures touching it and hastened to secure his robe around him once again. He grabbed the rose and took it in to the bedroom.

Noticing Hiei was no longer in the room, Kurama dressed quickly before wandering around the temple to find his mate. He dropped the rose on the kitchen counter before going outside to the porch. Hiei sat on one of the chairs, gazing out at the forest with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sometimes, I think I'm losing you," Hiei sighed.

Kurama settled himself on to his lover's lap. "Why would you think that?"

"Every time it seems we're getting closer, something happens to tear us apart again. Perhaps fate is against our union. Fate is a hard enemy to fight against but if it tries to take you from my arms, I'll do my best."

Kurama nuzzled Hiei's neck and licked the mark he'd made just four months ago. He was pleased that it had changed form from a bite mark in to a rose, just as Hiei's had turned to a dragon surrounded by black flames. "I think you see it the wrong way. You see the obstacles as trying to tear us apart. I see them as drawing us closer together. While we go through it, it's hard but we learn to rely on one another, to trust and cast aside all inhibitions."

"As long as you're by my side, I can get through anything."

Kurama smiled faintly as guilt ripped apart. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hiei buried his head in the crook of Kurama's neck as he so often did now. "Don't ever leave me. I don't think I could live through it again."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the mystery in this chapter. I love this story. I love writing this story as much as you all seem to enjoy reading it. And this time I don't have the plot planned out or outlined so I'm almost as clueless as you all are… Almost. Well, tell me what you think and thanks for reading. On a side note, sorry this chapter was shorter than the others. I'm sure you all can forgive me. Hugs and cuddles all around!**


	5. Butterfly Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story with the exceptions of Zane and Cian. This story is rated M for bad language, graphic boy on boy action, and some form of violence. Read at your own risk!

CHAPTER FIVE: BUTTERFLY WISHES

Hiei gazed at the portal with a look of silent thought. "I thought you wanted to act like a normal human as much as possible. Why is it, all of the sudden, that you insisted on jumping portals home?" He gazed up at his fox, silently wishing that his fox would just tell him what was going on. That they could do away with all these secrets.

"I may be thrown in to my heat while on the plane. Then I'd have to drag you in to the tiny restroom and have my way with you. That is not my idea of romantic love making." Kurama gazed at the portal rather than meet his lover's stare. "Also-"

"Any demon within a ten mile radius who didn't have a mate would be after you in an instant. Yes, I'm well aware of the risks but I hardly think they'd manage to fly in to the air and attack a flying aircraft in order to strip you down." Kurama's words had been perfectly logical, a perfect lie that Hiei didn't believe for one instant.

"I'd rather get home as quickly as we can." Without another word, the fox stepped through the portal and Hiei followed after them. Kurama led the way from the portal at the south borders of Alaric to the one contained within the depths of the forest that covered the west end of Alaric's territories. Kurama and Hiei stepped through hand in hand and were in a different forest, the one that covered the land Kurama owned. The fox led the way through the forest and to the house.

Both demons were surprised when two identical twins were running around in the yard, playing tag at a high rate of speed. Zane came out of the house. "If I see you try to pick one more rose, I swear I'll let the vines take their revenge on you," he warned as one of the twins came close to the rosebushes that served as Kurama's guard dogs. The slightly smaller of the two reached out and stroked a silky petal. He was punished when a vine snaked out and smacked him on the top of the hand.

Zane entered in to the yard with a sigh when he saw the thick strip of blood. He picked up the now crying three year old and balanced him on one hip. "Shh… Let me see," he murmured. "Cian! Come out here and grab Damien really quick!"

Cian emerged from the house and scooped up the second twin, twirling him around in the air before cradling the toddler in his arms. He walked up to the couple that owned the house with a smile. "Zane dragged us all over here to stock your cupboards with groceries and make sure that the house was clean."

Hiei pierced the ice demon with a glare. He'd agreed not to ever kill the man, but he still had a deep grudge against him.

Kurama moved forward to gaze at the child in his arms. "They're adorable," he smiled. "I'm so glad that the two of you finally got them!"

"We had to fight for custody of them the last five months. Some territories in Makai still have policies against unions like ours."

"That's ridiculous with how many gay and bisexual demon couplings there are. A good quarter of the demon population ends up claiming mates who are the same sex." Kurama's eyes flashed with anger.

Hiei squeezed the fox's hand. "I think you're seeing it from the wrong perspective. The human population has an issue with same sex couples. The demons have a problem with mated pairs who aren't of the same origins."

Kurama's eyes hardened further. "They wouldn't let the two of you adopt because one is a thunder demon and one is ice."

Zane smiled softly. "It doesn't matter. With a great deal of argument and threatening done on our part, we got the twins. This one is Dante and Damien is his twin." He bounced the little one on his hip, eliciting a giggle from the child.

Cian put Damien on his shoulder. "We have to get going. Zane and I have made our home childproof, but they still haven't gotten the hang of human life. We're keeping them away from humans until their behavior improves a little. They've never lived a life outside of Makai so they aren't used to keeping their speed down to human levels when they play."

"And they aren't above hitting the other with lightning in the middle of an argument," Zane smiled down at the kids fondly. "I love being mommy."

"Speaking of being hit with lightning, I'm going to have to ask you to mix up something for burns. It turns out disciplining little demons can sometimes result in bodily harm when they're angry."

Kurama nodded. "I'll bring over something to your home as soon as I can." He watched as the family wandered from the backyard of his home towards their own house a mile away. His heart ached for that type of life, that type of simplicity.

Hiei tugged his fox in to the house as the skies darkened with the force of a storm and rain began to splatter down in large droplets. "Kurama, it'll happen someday," he soothed. "There's no reason to be jealous of them."

Kurama smiled softly as he finished taking care of several groceries left out on the counter. "I'm not jealous because of their children. I'm jealous because of the simplicity of their lives. Cian works full time as a zoologist working with the animals and taking care of them. He makes enough money to support his family. Zane stays at home and takes care of him and now the children. I wish life for us could be as simple."

"Why does it have to be complicated?"

"For one thing, Cian and Zane don't constantly have to worry about being attacked by other demons. I cleared out this territory for a reason Hiei, because too often I'm a target for malicious attacks. I work, I support our lifestyle and soon you'll be working as well. Not to mention you're the ruler of a territory in Makai. So, that leaves us to worry about assassination attempts, kidnapping should we ever choose to adopt, and death threats. I've already received plenty of those at the office."

Hiei's eyes darkened. "From who?"

"From demons who think I've taken away their mighty leader." He put the box of bread mix in the cupboard before perching on the counter. "It doesn't bother me and I never mentioned it because it's never escalated in to violence." He held up a hand to silence any protests.

"Kurama, I know you." Hiei sat at the table and gazed at his lover. "I know that these thoughts are only a side-effect of you coming in to heat. It's just a change occurring and after it's over, you'll be fine. So don't get depressed over the decisions that have been made. I wouldn't undo my decision to stay here with you for anything."

Kurama hopped from the counter. "I don't know where to go from here Hiei. It's like we can't live our lives without a disaster. I want to have peace, to be left alone to just be together. However, it seems like our moments of peace are just the calm before the storm. I'm expecting the next disaster and I don't know how to prepare for it."

"What's happening to you? I know that part of it is your heat, you've told me that much. However, I want to know what else it is."

Kurama leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Hiei's forehead right above the jagon. "I need time apart while I'm in my heat. I want you to stay in Alaric for the week."

"What if you need me?"

"Until I know exactly what's going on, I don't want anyone near me, especially not you." Kurama ran his fingertips down Hiei's jaw. "For once, trust me without questioning me. I know what I'm doing. I did survive one of my heats without you there."

Hiei stood up. "You stay here while I get a bag then." He pierced Kurama with a crimson gaze. "If you turn to another for release, I swear I'll never forgive you."

Kurama's blood ran cold at the words but he simply nodded and went through the motions of starting his dinner for the night. He put spices on to two pieces of chicken and placed them on a pan, then popped them in to the warming stove. He began to boil alfredo noodles in one pan and make pasta sauce in another. After a few minutes, Hiei returned with a tan denim bag that Kurama faintly remembered from his middle school days. He turned to his lover with a small smile. "If I need anything, I have Zane and Cian nearby to look after me."

"Hn… Too bad for them that what comes after you is far above their level of skill."

"In that case I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." He kissed Hiei on the cheek. "Now go before I run after you and begin to rape you in more ways than you can think of."

With a shake of his head, Hiei headed for the door. "Don't forget who you belong to fox."

Kurama just nodded and shut the door behind his lover. His head pounded with a fierce ache as his stomach began to churn. "That's exactly the problem," he said the emptiness of the kitchen. "The problem is that I belong to two very different demons. One is supposed to be dead. The other I'm engaged to." He shook his head and began to make tea as he stirred the noodles and the sauce. After sipping the cool liquid and calming his nerves, he stood in front of the sink and gazed out as rain pelted down from the sky and lightning illuminated the darkness. He turned away from the sight and opened the oven to retrieve his chicken.

Strong hands gripped his, stopping his hands as they reached in to the warmth of the oven. "Careful fox," came the oh-so-familiar voice that still made shivers run down the length of his spine.

"Kuronue, it might interest you to know that I have a policy against talking to ghosts." Kurama grabbed the towel from the kitchen counter and used it to grip the pan and retrieve the chicken. He didn't dare turn around for fear that the house would be empty.

"It's a good thing I'm not a spirit then," came the husky response.

Kurama could almost feel the hot breath caressing his neck as the hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. "Stop playing games with me Kuro." He grabbed the edge of the counter and closed his eyes. "The Yoko Kurama you knew long ago died. I'm changed now. You love the memory of me, not the person who stands here now."

"You're as stubborn as always to believe what you wish to be truth," Kuronue muttered, his words caressing the fox's ear. "Turn around."

Kurama spun around to see the man he'd dreamed of so often, the man he shared his life with once, standing in front of him. He reached out to touch him, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His fingers closed around the pendant, the damn pendant Kuro loved so much. He blinked and then it was gone. The pendant fell from his fingers and clattered to the floor.

Kurama slid down to the floor and grabbed the pendant, holding it close to his body as his breath came in panicked gasps. Every touch, every caress, every scream of pleasure, every word echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes and summoned the image of crimson eyes, of Hiei kissing him under the sakura tree the first time, of Hiei slipping the ring on his finger. His breath slowed to a normal pace and his heart stopped its frenzied rhythm. Kurama opened his eyes and fingered the pendant once.

"Kuronue, I don't know who you think you're playing with, but I promise one thing. You will not be welcomed with open arms." He threw the pendant on the table. "I'm no longer yours." He knew he was talking to air but it still felt good to have the words out.

Kurama stood and went through the motions of making his dinner. He ate with no real appetite and was not surprised when the stress made his stomach reject the food. He laid his head on the cool tile of the bathroom floor with a groan. His stomach was empty and hollow. He gazed at the ring decorating his finger with a small smile. "If killing the last part of myself that loves Kuro is what it takes, I'll do it for you Hiei."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Yay! Another chapter down! Well, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm slowing down my pace and updating with one chapter a day. Now that the story is developing and changing, I'm taking my time writing it. I'd rather have a great story and only update once a day than to have an okay story and update it two or more times per day. I think you'll all thank me in the end. Well, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Bloody Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides Cian and Zane. This story is rated M for bad language, citrus flavoring, and violence. If any or all of these elements offend you, do not read this story.

CHAPTER SIX: BLOODY KISSES

Kurama opened his eyes and groaned. He was curled in a tight ball on the bathroom rug, clutching his churning stomach. He sat up slowly, noticing the ache in his muscles from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position all night. He picked up the house phone and dialed his work number.

"Good morning Julia. I'm afraid that I won't be able to come in to work for the next week. I'm ill." He didn't wait for response, he just hung up the phone and sank the floor with a sigh. He managed to force himself to stand and made himself mint tea to settle his stomach. He also forced a large vitamin supplement down his throat. Part of him knew it'd be the only form of nutrition he'd have for the next week.

He shuffled from the kitchen to the bathroom as he went through the normal motions of getting ready for the day's activities. He showered and wrapped himself in the black silk robe that was his favorite. He heard his own cry of surprise echo in the air when he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was streaked with silver highlights and his eyes were a strange mix of gold and green. His nails were a far cry from the length they took in his demon form, but they were longer than he'd ever allowed them in his human form. He touched the top of his head to make sure ears wouldn't spring out at any moment. He closed his eyes. "It's just part of the process," he repeated a few times before clipping his hair back. There was too much silver to consider hiding it all.

He dressed and decided that a distraction was just what he needed. He walked the many miles from his home to the small town where he did most of his shopping. The town was bustling, normal, comforting. Soccer moms were doing their grocery shopping. High school students were skipping school in the local café and a few police officers could be seen milling around the streets. It was a normal day.

The fox walked downtown and entered the bookstore. He was a frequent patron. He gave the clerk a small smile before moving to the back of the store where many of the rare and often overlooked books had been hidden away. He ran his fingers over worn leather binding, examining authors from Shakespeare to Poe.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the muscular body press against his. Kurama didn't look away from the selection of books. "Stop playing games Kuro. You've never had the ability to disappear and reappear at will, which leads me to believe I'm being haunted by you. I don't know what you've been led to believe, but I've done nothing worthy of such a punishment."

"You betrayed me."

"It's a bit hard to betray a mate when the mate in question is dead and has never given any signs of being alive in the past." Kurama plucked a book out of the selection and examined it. "Third edition. Damn, I want the second."

"Focus fox."

"I'm not going to focus on a figment of my imagination. Even if you are there in spirit, then it's completely ludicrous that you'd decide to haunt me of all people. Why not haunt those who ended your life?"

"You killed them all, remember? Besides, I'm not haunting you." He pressed against the warm body of the fox, pressing him against the bookshelf. "Ghosts can't do that."

"Further proof that I'm going out of my mind. How about we make a deal then? If you're alive and well as you claim, then you'll be there when I turn around." Kurama turned around and was met with the sight of a man he'd thought was dead, who should be dead by all rights.

Kuronue pressed him back against the bookshelf with hands on either side of his waist. "You look pale."

Kurama hit him then, so hard that the echo of the blow caused the clerk to turn around and stare at them before busying himself at the other end of the store. Kurama bared his teeth and growled at the bat in the most menacing way he could. Kuronue stepped back and leaned against the opposite bookshelf. "I don't know who the hell you think you're dealing with Kuronue, but this game you're playing does not work to your advantage."

"I wasn't playing a game," Kuronue said. "Last night I was protecting you from harming yourself. The reason I didn't stay was because your fire demon has his spies watching your home."

Kurama hit him again, this time with enough force to knock Kuronue to his knees. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Your mate." Kuronue wiped his bleeding lip and gazed at the blood that stained his hand with a sort of detached amusement.

"I don't know who you think **I** am, but if you remember correctly, I only take one mate at a time." He glared when he saw the bat open his mouth to protest. "None of the men I took to my bed in my last life were my mates. You were the only. That no title no longer applies to you. I belong to another."

Kuronue stood up and locked gazes with the fox. "I won't give up my claim on you."

Kurama couldn't help the snarl that ripped from his throat. "You have none!"

"Really?" Kuro titled his head so that Kurama could see the rose that decorated the side of his neck starting just below the ear. "I do believe you still hold mine as well."

Kurama's cheeks burned with fury. "What is it about me that screams that I'm enough of a whore to take two mates? You are the second demon in my lifetime to pull this trick. I refuse to take more than one mate."

Kuronue moved forward and secured Kurama's head between his hands, forcing their eyes to remain locked. "My little fox… You were marked against your will with the ice demon. It gave you room to reject him as your mate. You and I were mated willingly, as were you and your fire demon." He traced the line of Kurama's jaw. "When you want to know what's happening to you, little fox, come find me. If it is games you wish, then it is games you shall get."

Kuronue moved forward and pressed his lips against the fox's in a searing kiss. Kurama resisted at first, struggled. His eyes slipped closed against his will and he found himself pulling his former mate closer, opening his mouth to him. When the tongue delved in to his mouth, he came to his senses once again. He gripped the ponytail and used the leverage to pull the face away from his. "Touch me again and I'll castrate you."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**This chapter will definitely be the shortest one I'll have in this story. It just seemed like such a good place to leave off. Anyways, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed it despite the length.**


	7. Torn Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters used in this story. The characters I do happen to own are Zane and Cian. This story is rated M for violence, lots of drama, and graphic boy on boy action. Did I mention bad language? You've been warned!

CHAPTER SEVEN: TORN APART

Kurama fled the bookstore without purchasing anything, a fact he regretted when he arrived home to an empty house, a place where there were no distractions, no escape from the thoughts that plagued him. A headache pounded beneath the surface, threatening a major migraine if ignored. Kurama decided quickly that a hot bath after a good hour of meditation was just what he needed.

He went to the basement, a room he'd made as bare but comfortable as possible. It was the meditation room he'd made for the sake of his sanity and Hiei's, a place of peace. The rule was that no one was to be disturbed when the door was closed, one mate would not interrupt the private time of another while they were in this room. The floors were carpeted thickly, a comfortable marshmallow feeling. The walls were black to create contrast. That and Hiei had threatened to stain them with blood if the fox didn't do something about the obscene amount of white contained in the basement. He'd gotten back at him by painting the walls black instead. However, the contrast was comforting. There was a table at the far end of the room that held a potted tiger lily plant as well as an electric but flowing water fountain. The air was filled with the sound of the running water. Kurama went to the fireplace and started a fire to chase away the cold of the winter air.

Soon enough, he sat in the middle of the floor and simply focused, letting his eyes slip shut and forcing all thoughts and worries from his mind. It was relaxing and although his posture remained stiff and formal, anyone who knew the fox would be able to tell its effect. His face smoothed from a worried frown to a calm blankness.

He opened his eyes to find the day had faded away and the air was turning chilly once again. The fire had died out long ago, as had the incense that Kurama had lit while waiting for the fire to warm the room. The lavender and sandalwood candles, too, had burned themselves out. Kurama gazed out small window to see that twilight had fallen.

His body felt exhausted, but his mind replenished. He made his way from the basement up to the second floor where the master bedroom and bathroom were. He grabbed his phone as he made his way to the large tub and began to fill it. He dialed the number by heart.

"Are you okay love?" Zane questioned upon picking up the phone. "We haven't heard from you for the past day and Cian said that Hiei took off."

"I asked him to go to Alaric and wait out my heat," Kurama replied. "However, there is something very wrong here. I can't go to Alaric myself due to some unwanted company that seems to be unwilling to leave me alone in peace. I need you or Cian to go and fetch Hiei for me."

Zane hesitated. "We can't just take off anymore Kurama. We have kids, and work. It's hard just managing a human life."

Kurama closed his eyes against the wave of frustration. "I understand. If I confide in you, perhaps you'll change my mind. My problem is a bit more urgent than kids and a husband." He ran his fingers through the hot water as the bath filled up. "Yoko Kurama had a mate in his past life, before he was injured and decided to escape to the human world and cause himself to be reborn. Well, I **am** Yoko Kurama and it seems like my mate who was supposed to be dead isn't actually deceased. He popped up in the bookstore today and kissed me. And he left his pendant with me last night. I think my current mate would be rather interested to know my dead mate is bothering me. And hitting on me without shame. Damn bat."

Zane stayed silent for a few moments. "I think you should talk to Cian." He handed the phone over to his lover.

"Hello?" Cian questioned.

"You're going on a mini-vacation to Alaric," Kurama stated. "To fetch Hiei. Some bat is trying to pull the same trick you did with me. Except he doesn't need to poison my family and friends in order to upset me or force me to be agreeable. You see, he's the mate Yoko Kurama had before displacing his soul and being reborn in to a human, before he became me. Except the damn bat is supposed to be dead." Kurama turned off the faucet with a sigh. "I can't explain it very well. Just tell Hiei that his fox needs him because a bat has reappeared. He'll get it."

Cian sighed. "Zane is going to kill me for taking off and leaving him with the kids."

"Tell him I'll make it up to him later. Thank you Cian. You don't realize how important this is to me." He hung up the phone and set it on the sink before undressing and sinking in to the warmth of the tub."

Kurama soaked in the hot water until it lost its warmth and his toes were wrinkly from staying in the water for so long. He dried himself off, brushed his hair and teeth, then headed for bed. He slept naked, as he usually did with his fire demon to keep him warm. He expected Hiei's return in three hours or less when he heard the news. Still, exhaustion made his muscles feel heavy, so he decided his love could wake him up when he got home. He crawled underneath the covers with a yawn.

An hour later, he woke up and cuddled when he felt someone enter in to his bed. The body was warm and the air inside the house was colder than Kurama would have liked. Usually he didn't mind, for he had a certain fire demon to warm him. He rested his head on the chest without opening his eyes. When hair brushed against his cheek, he frowned and opened his eyes, lifting his head up to see the intruder.

Kuronue smiled down at him and whipped his hair out of the way. Kurama moved away, opening his mouth to tell the bat to get the hell out of his bed. Kuronue moved with such a speed that Kurama didn't even know what hit him, until the bat was over him, pinning his arms above his head.

"What are you doing?" Kurama gasped as he squirmed and struggled under the weight of the demon above him. "Kuronue, I'm **not** your fox anymore. I'm not even the same fox you fell in love with. I'm not the cold, cruel, and heartless demon who claimed you." His eyes softened when he looked up at his former mate. "Staying here, demanding so much of me, it won't lead to anything other than your own death. I would hate to see you die again just because you can't accept the truth."

Kuronue's eyes hardened as he gazed down at the fox. "Truth is your defense? All that comes from those pretty lips are lies."

"Kuro-"

Kuronue shook his head, his long ponytail swaying with his head. "Don't make excuses for yourself. If you want the truth so badly then I'll tell it to you. Deep down, a small piece of your soul is exactly the fox you used to be. Somewhere, there's a shard of cruelty, of malice. **That** is my mate. That is the fox that I want before me now. The fox with silver hair and eyes of hardened gold. The fox who refused to let himself belong to anyone else but me. Give me my fox." Kuronue's hands moved down Kurama's arms until they were around his throat.

Kurama clawed at the strong hands that were crushing his windpipe, making breathing nearly impossible. He thrashed his body underneath the bat demon above him, hoping for some form of excuse. The fox felt something snap, something deep inside him break in two. He felt all the training and work he'd done over the years to keep careful control of his demon side come undone. He felt the divide again, the difference between the demon and the human parts of him. The two different states of mind. All the training he'd done had forced the two very different parts of himself to blend in together, creating Kurama, a perfect mix between demon and human. Now, there was only Shuichi and Yoko. No longer was there a middle ground. The demon above him had just ended all he'd worked for as the hands around his neck attempted to end his life.

His hair began to streak silver and his eyes bled in to gold. The grip on his neck loosened. Yoko Kurama gazed up at his mate with a look of confusion, love, and anger. He grabbed a fistful of midnight black hair. "Kuro… Don't ever leave me."

He used the hair to pull his bat down in to a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Their tongues battled for dominance. Kuronue bit the fox's lip, drawing a bead of blood. The kiss itself decided the outcome of the battle between them. Yoko spread his legs, allowing his mate to slip between them and claim the dominance of their union. No more words were exchanged between them. Kuronue pinned his lover's wrists down to the bed and he impaled him. Yoko's back arched as a cry broke from his lips. He was claimed in a way that Hiei would not dare try, bruised and broken as his lover pounding in to him. Kuronue's hands traveled from his arms down to his hips, gripping them fiercely. He ignored the deep purples marks he left there and his hands traveled down further, spreading the legs farther apart and using what leverage he could to lift his fox's hips further, to be granted further access. Yoko's breaths came in sharp gasps as broken sentences flitted from his mouth, urging his love to claim him harder.

The creak of the door drove golden eyes to gaze at the intruder. Crimson eyes stared back at him before Hiei simply turned and left the room. Yoko turned his eyes back on his lover, crying out as his spilled his warm seed on his lover's taunt stomach. He felt the bat fill him to the brim before leaving him empty and bruised. Soft lips claimed his in an equally bruising kiss.

"I won't ever leave you," came the whispered promise. He smoothed several silver strands from the fox's face with an expression of soft affection. "I'll be waiting for you. You know where."

Yoko nodded before curling up in the tattered ruins of the sheets. Green eyes slipped open and regarded the darkened room an hour later. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head of the fog that seemed to have blocked the memories he so desperately wanted. He hoisted himself from the bed, noticing the shredded sheets, his favorite set. He noticed every bruise, especially the large purple ones that decorated his hips. He covered his mouth to stifle the scream of horror that rose. He closed his eyes, forced himself to think logically. He showered first, then dressed before heading down to the kitchen.

There, he found Hiei. A deep frown decorated his face when he realized he hadn't even felt Hiei's presence in the house. He moved from the stove to the kitchen table with a look of concern.

Crimson eyes regarded him coldly. Hiei slipped the ring off his finger and set it down on the table. "I don't think I'll be needing this any longer."

"Hiei… please allow me a chance to explain. I-"

Hiei's hand struck out in his burst of anger. He hit the fox across the face, knocking him to the floor. He didn't fail to notice that the fox didn't catch himself, that he landed on the ground with his hands the only thing that prevented his face from hitting the tiles. Kurama gazed up at him with a large gash now decorating his face. Tears rolled down his face as he curled up on the kitchen floor. Hiei's confusion, his concern, drove him to kneel down next to the fox and reach towards him.

Kurama was up in a flash and backed away from the fire demon. Hiei stood and took a step forward. For every step he took towards the fox, Kurama took one back until the fox's back was pressed against the kitchen wall. Hiei reached for him to touch the cut on his cheek. Kurama flinched away from the contact as tears rolled down his face still, stinging the open wound.

"Don't," Kurama gasped. "Hiei please…"

Hiei touched his cheek and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry Kurama. I can't take anymore. I can't share you."

The tears came faster. "Please, just listen to me."

"Listen to you lie?" Hiei shook his head. "Your theories won't keep me from leaving you. You were unfaithful fox."

Kurama shook his head. "Listen!" Before the fire demon could protest, Kurama plunged on. "Do you remember what happened when I was thirteen?"

"You were able to take your demon form."

"Do you remember what it was like then?" Kurama's eyes desperately locked on to crimson.

"It was like your soul was split. The demon and the human were completely separated. Neither knew what the other did when they had control. It was a war within you."

Kurama smiled sadly. "It took me three years for me to find balance and meld the two pieces together, to make Kurama instead of Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamono. It took three years for the demon and the human parts of me to blend together and for me to able to transform at will. I still had difficulties, but it was better." Kurama pressed his back as far as it'd go against the wall. "Kuronue shattered it, made it all unravel." He tore his gaze from the crimson eyes to the ring that was on the table.

"Kurama-"

Green eyes met crimson. "No, I'm Shuichi."

"I-"

"You're leaving."

"Damn it Kurama! The human, the demon, it doesn't matter. They're both just parts of you, two pieces of one soul."

Kurama gazed at him with a small smile on his face. "You're wrong. They're two different souls." He ran his fingers over his hand to the ring that rested on the left one. His heart ached as his mind raced. He knew one thing. He needed to get away. Away from Kuronue, away from the feeling that his heart was going to explode. "I love you," he whispered before he took off out of the house. There was nothing left for him, nothing that this life could offer. He didn't want Kuronue, he wanted Hiei. But he knew a deeper, more violent, part of him wished for nothing more than the caress of a certain bat.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Well, another chapter is up and running. I'm really loving this story and the twist and turns it takes. As well as the citrus flavoring of this particular chapter. Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and thank you again for reading!**


	8. Beautifully Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story with the exceptions of Cian and Zane. This story is rated M for bad language, violence, and yaoi.

CHAPTER EIGHT: BEAUTIFULLY BROKEN

Kurama curled in to a small ball among the snow and the bare trees. The soft flakes fell gently, frozen teardrops from heaven. His red hair provided a stark contrast to the white of the snow as it blew across the snow with the wind. The flakes came down at a faster rate now, coating the dead branches. Kurama shivered, curled up tighter as his breaths came in short gasps. The cold hair burned his lungs as he took in the oxygen his body so desperately needed. He had been running from Hiei for the last two hours, frequently changing directions with the wind to keep the fire demon from tracking him accurately.

Kurama predicted that he had an hour before Hiei found him. He couldn't summon the will to move. He shivered again but ignored the cold. He took off the tiny ring that he loved and examined it with a small smile. "How I wish I could have gotten married," he murmured to himself. "Its strange now, that Yoko fought so hard to preserve his life and I'll be the one to end it. Be death of him and me." A half crazed laugh broke from his lips as another shiver ripped through his body.

Kurama sung a little song to himself, a Makai lullaby Hiei had sung him once when he was still just a child and nightmares had woken him. He remembered those days fondly, the days when he was still just a boy, before he knew of love or mating, only the comfort of Hiei's arm, of Hiei's voice. He sighed and let the ring slip from his fingers in to the growing snow. Hiei didn't want him anymore.

The thought of his fire demon brought the tears again. As the temperature dropped in a sudden gust of wind, the tears began to freeze to his cheek. He smiled softly to himself as he felt Hiei approach. He still had a thread of control over the powers he claimed as a demon. The plants would protect their master, even as he died.

A large vine riddled with thorns struck Hiei from his perch in nearby tree. Hiei caught himself in a crouching position before growling softly. This was his fox's doing. And the damn fox was only ten feet in front of him. He dodged the tree branched that whipped at him. A rather large one ripped open the back of his cloak, soaking the material with his own blood.

"Kurama!" Hiei called.

The last vestiges of the fox gazed back at him with a certain sorrow. "I'm sorry Hiei. I never meant to betray you."

"Fox!" Hiei cried out in exasperation.

Kurama shook his head and tossed the ring to Hiei. "Give that to your next mate. I told you Hiei, I told you that I was no good for you." He flopped back down in the snow. "I had hoped… that I was wrong. Kuronue's reappearance was only the first complication. If I let you try to save me now, I'll forever live my life in regret. Wishing I had the strength to end it… for your sake."

Hiei jumped out of the way of tree roots as they grew around his feet, attempting to trap him. "Don't be stupid! There's always an alternative. **My** fox would have thought of one rather than simply giving up."

"The fox demon isn't yours," Kurama sang to the sky. "The fox belongs to Kuronue and the human belongs to you. That's the problem. There's no fixing it besides killing him. And then I would have to follow him because of Yoko. It's so much easier this way. No pain involved for you or Kuronue."

Hiei stood in place. "Don't make me do this."

"Burn them then," came Kurama's answer.

Hiei flared his energy, concentrated it on the plants that tried to attack as he rushed towards his mate. He saw Kurama's body arch with the pain of having his precious plants burned. He saw the fingers grip at nothing but air. He saw the fox cough up blood a deep red before curling up in the snow once again. He picked up the broken form and carried it back to the house.

The roses burned as he approached them. He carried the fox in to the basement and took out the cell phone that belonged to the fox. He'd long since learned to master the pesky device. He gazed at his unconscious mate and sighed. He had an hour, maybe less, to carry out his plan.

"Fox-boy, isn't it like two in the morning over there?" Yusuke's voice nagged.

"Shut up you idiot," came Hiei's response. "I know that you care about Kurama a great deal, and he's in trouble, very big trouble, right now. I need you to jump portals and come to the house. Bring Yukina and the oaf."

"They're still on their honeymoon shrimp," Yusuke replied. "You'll have to call and interrupt them yourself. I don't want to see that! It's bad enough when I had to hear about all the details of Kurama in bed when you were drunk out of your mind."

"Fine," Hiei snapped. "Get over here. And be prepared to witness hell."

He hung up the phone, never once taking his eyes off his fox as he dialed the number of the hotel the newlywed couple was staying at for a week. It'd been given out to all the members of the group in case of an emergency. Yukina picked up the phone but before she had a chance to utter anything but hello, Hiei began talking. "The fox needs the two of you. Use the portals to get here as fast as possible."

He hung up on his sister as he walked towards the fox, running his fingers lightly through the red hair. "What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head and moved away.

Less than ten minutes later, Yusuke's voice could be heard from upstairs. He followed the sound of Hiei yelling up at him that he was an idiot and found his way to the basement. When he saw Kurama, he just frowned. "He looks fine."

"Wait until he wakes up," Hiei answered. "I need to gather a few things before I try to explain what's happening. Just keep Kurama here at all costs. He shouldn't wake up, but in case he does, know that it won't be pretty." Hiei flitted up the stairs and out the door.

Ten more minutes passed with Yusuke watching over the sleeping fox. The fire demon came downstairs again with a large duffel bag over one shoulder and his two other guests following behind him.

"What's going on?" Yukina questioned as she glanced from the passed out fox to her brother.

"Wait a few minutes," Hiei ordered before going about his work. After three minutes were up, he stood back to look at his work. Shackles were chained the wall with ten screws each. Hiei had also put ward charms on them, so that they'd burn a demon's skin if left on too long. It also prevented the fox from getting away. He chained the fox easily before turning to the others.

Yusuke just stared. "What the fuck are you doing to Kurama?"

Hiei sighed. "Kuronue has miraculously returned from the dead it seems. For an unknown reason, he split apart the two sides of Kurama." He sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. "You all didn't meet him until after he had full control, until after the two parts of him were merged. Naturally, for three years, Yoko and him were two very different people. Yoko had no to little humanity, only ever really caring for the human mother who looked after him. The redhead was Shuichi Minamono. There was only Yoko and Shuichi, no Kurama. There was no middle territory. Then, with a large amount of training and self control, Kurama forced a bind of the two souls so they merged together."

"Which created Kurama," Yusuke finished. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Kuronue called on the soul of his old mate when he found the fox. The human part of Kurama resisted, but Yoko… That was his mate. The conflict sent them back to the way things were, to the divided soul again. When Yoko has control of the body, Shuichi has no clue what happened to him." He gazed over at the fox and watched the hair begin to streak silver. "I'm going to force a merge again."

Yukina moved to the fireplace and began to start a fire. "Tell us what to do."

"Yusuke," Hiei stated. "I would like you to take Kuwabara. The two of you go capture Kuronue. He's sly and slips through many traps, but he's not nearly as powerful as Kurama is. He always depended on the fox's wit to get him out of the messiest situations."

Yusuke nodded. "Alright, let's go buddy."

Kuwabara kissed his wife fiercely before brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Be careful baby, and don't worry about me. I'll be fine, especially with Yusuke there to watch my back."

Yukina nodded and watched the two of them head upstairs before she turned to her brother. "I'm going to make a few medicines that will help. I'm sure you're going to use the Jagon in order to create a merger. You'll need a boost of energy once its over. And Kurama will need something to stabilize his."

Hiei nodded. "Stay upstairs until I call you." He watched her scurry upstairs to the kitchen to brew what she needed before turning his eyes back on the fox.

The tail began to twitch as Yoko Kurama started to open his golden eyes. His tail sashayed back and forth and one ear twitched in mild annoyance. He growled low in his throat as Hiei neared him.

"Yoko," Hiei said in his usual stoic nature. "Calm yourself."

Yoko stopped growling but his eyes stayed fixed on the man who'd captured him. "Hiei… let me go."

"No." Hiei twisted his fingers in a strand of silver hair as he gazed in to the hardened gold eyes fearlessly. "You see Yoko, we have a problem. My mate, my Kurama, is a perfect mix between you and Shuichi. Kuronue eliminated the truce, so to speak, between you and the human part of yourself."

Yoko just smirked. "He wouldn't have had such power if I didn't allow it."

"Of course not," Hiei agreed. "However, you must remember that I have more power than you and I've felt your mind before." He smirked when Yoko growled low in this throat.

"I do believe I'm the master at trickery and deception here, not you," came the growl. "You wouldn't dare do something that would hurt the human."

"You're right. However, I do have certain abilities that will harm you and not the other form." Hiei gazed at him with a small smile. "I spoke to Koenma about your revived mate. It seems that Kuronue is far from alive, love. He simply borrowed a recently deceased body and used his energy to change its form in to the one you recognized. He won't survive long, even without my help sending him back to hell."

The silver fox began to thrash against the shackles, letting out a small whimper of pain when they burned at his wrists. He stopped struggling. "You wouldn't dare. There's too much of a risk of dragging me in to death with him."

Hiei shook his head. "Tsk tsk Yoko. It seems you aren't as bright as you think. You won't die because neither will Kuronue. He'll go back to his place of punishment and the body will be purified and buried. We're just forcing him to vacate a form that was never his to begin with." He ran his fingertips down the bare neck and relished the shudder of pleasure the fox gave in response. "You let everything you worked for go because of him, and he's not even capable of being with you. The form he took would have lasted another week, at most, and then he would have asked for your help in obtaining a more permanent form."

"He would have wanted me to kill for him?"

Hiei moved away, examined that tiny bit of humanity that was left in Yoko's golden eyes. "He would have asked you to kill me for him."

The fox lowered his gaze away from the fire demon to the floor. "I've been tricked by him then. He deceived me."

"Yes."

The hardened eyes trailed back to Hiei. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Yoko, you've always known when I'm lying or not. You can almost smell it on me when I try. It was rather annoying when I first found that you were inside Shuichi. I couldn't lie and tell the boy that you wouldn't harm anyone when you were inside his head, telling him that my scent betrayed me. However, it taught me a lesson. I haven't tried to deceive you in a long time. The one time I did, I was surprised you didn't catch on."

Yoko's lips twisted in to a soft smile. "You tried to use the other fox to win my confessions of love. You claimed to be in love with him instead to test my feelings through jealousy. It really was bad acting. I smelled the plot a mile away but I wanted to be with you so much that I allowed myself to be deceived."

Yusuke came down to the basement out of breath. "Kuronue is with Koenma. It turns out that he was our next mission anyways, so I guess I killed two birds with one stone." He gave a wary gaze at the silver fox. "He wants to know if you're going to send his soul back yourself or if he should do it."

Hiei gazed at the fox. "Your answer Yoko?"

"End it." He raised his head in an arrogant fashion, showing he was superior to the bat. "I do not forgive those who betray and deceive me under any circumstances."

When Yusuke left, Hiei released the fox. "You want things the way they were?"

"Yes."

"Then give up control to Shuichi. You may think of him as weak, but his strength is simply less pronounced than yours. It is easier to slip in to his mind than yours."

Yoko closed his eyes and the hair changed from silver to red. Green eyes regarded him with fear and disbelief. "You were supposed to let me die."

Hiei shook his head and opened his arms. "Come here my little fox."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Okay, so things are at least getting to the point of normality. I wouldn't say that problems have been fully resolved. You'll have to wait for the make-up after the brief break-up. Anyways, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and remember to review. You'll get a cookie! Okay, you won't get a cookie but I will!**


	9. Enter the abyss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters used in this story. The only characters I happen to own are Cian and Zane. This story is rated M for bad language, violence, and graphic boy on boy action.

CHAPTER NINE: ENTER THE ABYSS

Hiei shook his head and opened his arms. "Come here my little fox."

His fire demon didn't have to ask twice. Kurama flew in to the waiting arms and clung to his mate, burying his head in the fabric of Hiei's shirt, simply taking in the scent that always defined Hiei's presence. "I'm sorry." He choked on a sob and clenched his fists in the fabric of Hiei's shirt in the back.

Hiei simply stroked the red hair and let him cry. He rubbed comforting circles in his fox's back as the sobs began to slow. "Let me help you." He pinned Kurama back against the wall and kissed him sweetly, gently. He uncovered the jagon and felt it open.

When Kurama opened his mouth, he opened his mind as well. Hiei delved his tongue in to the warm cavern of the fox, erased any taste that was not his. As the fox became aware that Hiei was invaded his mind, he began to close himself off.

Hiei knew that he had to keep his fox distracted. He pushed Kurama on to the soft carpet of the floor and covered the lithe body with his own. His fingers didn't have the patience to unbutton the shirt, so he simply grabbed the fabric and pulled, popping the buttons off. He plundered Kurama's mouth again as he forced the shirt off and threw it across the room. Kurama arched up, his mind releasing its defenses and allowing Hiei greater access, when strong fingers tweaked his nipples.

Kurama reached up, entwined his fingers in Hiei's hair to pull him closer. He ran his hands down the length of Hiei's back and to the hem of his shirt. The fire demon pulled away and let the shirt get tugged above his head. He pressed the bare expanse of their chests together, pressing his mouth against one abused nipple and sucking on it lightly. Kurama arched from the floor with a gasp. Hiei moved down, torturing his bare stomach with little nips and kisses to make up for the marks. He slipped the pants and boxers down, exposing Kurama's nude form. Kurama watched as he stripped himself.

Hiei could feel the defenses coming up, could feel Kurama's mind begin to shut him out. He needed to distract the fox further. He reached down and cupped Kurama in his hand, beginning to pump him lightly. Kurama opened up to him like a rose, spread his legs further and allowed the jagon the access it needed.

Hiei's eyes widened when he found it, the impressive mental block that shielded the human and the demon, separated them. As he pressed his hardened length against Kurama's entrance, he pressed the weight of his mind against the block.

He sheathed himself inside the warmth of the fox in one quick movement, causing Kurama cried out, throwing his head back and clinging to Hiei's shoulders. Hiei felt the wall begin to crumble underneath his touch. Hiei began to move, going deep with each thrust, hitting the spot that made Kurama cry out his name again and again. The fox responded to every touch and came with a scream, his body trembling with the force of his orgasm. Hiei spilled his seed inside the fox and then rolled off his lover with a sigh.

The jagon slipped closed and Hiei covered it once again before looking at his love. He couldn't help the laugh that built up. "So this is what your body was doing to you."

"What?" Kurama questioned.

"An in between form. You're such a perfect mix of demon and human Kurama. Your body just created a form that reflects that properly."

"I have a third form now?" He rushed to the small basement bathroom and gaped at his reflection. His hair was streaked with silver and fluffy red ears protruded from his hair with a tuff of silver on the tops of each one. The tail that swished behind him was red with a silver tip. His usual emerald eyes had a golden circle around the edges. Hiei wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"I like it," Hiei murmured and planted a soft kiss on his lover's neck. "I think it's cute."

Kurama smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not fair," he pouted. "You get to claim me in three different forms and I only get two of you." He turned around and pounced on Hiei.

The fire demon caught the fox in his arms easily and carried him up the two flights of stairs to their bedroom. Thanks to Yukina, everything had been put back in order and the sheets were new. Hiei set his exhausted fox on the bed and went in to the master bathroom to retrieve a warm rag. "Clean up time." He tackled Kurama and began to wash him down with the fox squirming when his ticklish spots were hit.

"Ah! Hiei stop it!" Kurama giggled. "I'll tell Yukina you're being mean to me."

Hiei's eyes had a mischevious glint. "Oh, I'm being mean? This is mine." He swept down and bit Kurama's nipple lightly and then rolled off the bed as the fox swatted at him.

Kurama pouted. "I want to cuddle."

Hiei climbed in bed with his fox and covered them both up. "You're so adorable like that. You look like a cute pet fox."

"You're the one who's on a leash love," Kurama teased in his ear as he cuddled up to Hiei. "We'll have to try that sometime you know."

"What?"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me," Kurama muttered and licked Hiei's ear.

Hiei's eyes brightened. "Tease."

"I'm too tired for three in the morning sex," Kurama yawned. "You'll have to wait until three in the afternoon."

"I'll finally get a full night's rest? Wow, I thought it'd never happen while you and I slept in the same bed."

Kurama took Hiei's hand and put one of the fingers in his mouth, the one with the wedding ring decorating it. He moved the ring up and down the finger with his tongue, his eyes alight with a look that let Hiei know he most certainly wouldn't be leaving the bed the next day. The fox released Hiei's finger when Yukina came walking in with a tray that she deposited on the table.

She smiled at them both. "Kurama?"

Kurama gazed up at her and shifted in to his usual human form. "Yes Yukina?"

"Be good to my brother. You have a habit of putting him through hell."

"I'll try," Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei softly.

"Brother?" Yukina questioned.

Hiei just raised an eyebrow.

"If I ever hear of you hitting Kurama again, I swear that I'll tell Yusuke and Kuwabara. Then you'll have them to deal with." She leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead before departing.

Kurama moved to examine the tray. He downed the bowl of medicine meant for him with a few gulps and wrinkled his nose. He handed Hiei his. "Drink up love. Then we'll have some tea."

Hiei was unusually agreeable. He drank the foul liquid and then drank the pot of tea with Kurama, always watching the fox. "Kurama… You were so dominant when you were just Yoko. Why is it that you always refuse to take the dominant position with me?"

Kurama perched at the edge of the bed and refilled his cup. "The answer is simple. In my last life, I cared nothing for my lovers. They were just toys used for the fulfillment of my own desires and fantasies. Sometimes I used their obsession with me to get what I wanted. Demon lords would offer massive amounts of treasure for the chance to bed me." He sipped at the hot liquid. "Then Kuronue came along. He was the only lover I allowed to control me."

"So you're allowing me a privilege?"

"No," Kurama shook his head. "I'm allowing you dominance in our pairing in general. Dominance in our relationship. I trust you Hiei and I know that you'll never intentionally hurt me."

"I have in the past."

"That statement could be said about anyone I care deeply about." Kurama finished his tea and cuddled up. He fell asleep curled up next to his mate, his head resting on the warmth of Hiei's chest. When the fox shivered, Hiei pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the too thin form. He frowned. Kurama hadn't been eating again.

Come morning, silver ears perked up and a silver tail swished. Kurama in his demon form couldn't help but want to pounce on his sleeping fire demon. So he did. He leaped from the edge of the bed and on top of Hiei in one movement. Hiei grunted and opened his eyes.

"You're certainly more energetic."

"Your birthday," Kurama nearly sang as he straddled Hiei.

Hiei groaned. "I forgot."

"How can you forget your own birthday?"

Hiei regarded him with crimson eyes. "My birth wasn't exactly celebrated."

Kurama leaned down and bit his ear. "No depressing thoughts today. Today is a celebration because I'm happy you were born. Now, are you going to come unwrap your first present."

Hiei looked down at the half hardened manhood of the fox and noted it had been wrapped in a bow. He smirked. "Are you up for it?"

"Any way you want it."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Thank you all for reading and thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Please continue to tell me what you think. And yay for mild citrusy flavored chapters. Anyways, the drama and twists of this story are far from over. The next update will be tomorrow! If you review, you might get another today. (hint hint)**


	10. Making Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. This story is rated M for a variety of reasons, including violence, drama, graphic boy on boy action, and random bouts of bad language.

CHAPTER TEN: MAKING MEMORIES

Hiei lay back on the bed, sweaty and exhausted. "I think… that I need another shower."

Kurama traced patterns on his fire demon's chest with a small smile. "Why bother? I'm just going to get you all dirty again in another hour or so." He smiled and leaned up for a kiss. "I kicked your ass at sparring."

"I let you win," Hiei grumbled. "That new form of yours comes with quite the little power surge at times."

Kurama nuzzled Hiei's bruised neck. "I know. My Yoko form makes the plants in to weapons. The in-between form feeds from the energy of all plant life around me."

"And uses it to heal." Hiei stifled a groan when Kurama licked a bloodied cut on his chest and entwined his fingers in red hair. "You're having too much fun with all this fox. It makes me suspicious of what's to come."

Kurama twitched his tail and one of his ears flicked. Hiei, of course, thought it was adorable and scratched the red ear. Kurama's eyes slipped closed. "Mm… You're right love, you do need a shower. _Somebody_ got their face shoved in the dirt." He laughed and danced away when Hiei swatted at him.

"That was simply unnecessary." Hiei threw his boxers at him when he stripped and sauntered in to the bathroom, shaking his hips in an inviting way. "Keep that up and you don't get to play rough tonight."

A cute pout formed on Kurama's lips before he just smirked and went to follow his love in to the bathroom. Hiei shut and locked the door in his face. "Aw… come on baby…"

"Not until later, I'm sore enough," Hiei called through the door. "Besides, I'd actually like to shower for once, get clean before you soil me again."

Kurama couldn't help but giggle a little. "Hey Dragonfly, do you remember our first time?"

"Yes," Hiei replied as he turned on the water in the bathroom. "It was a few days before your heat. You didn't believe me when I said how fast I could run even with you on my back. So I took you to the ocean."

"And the little foxy got naughty," Kurama teased. "It was romantic under the full moon, on the beach. It was everything I dreamed of, with just who I wanted to be with too."

"Your point?"

"It was the most romantic thing you've ever done for me."

"And you want me to perform another romantic act?"

"It'd be nice."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Getting married." Kurama heard a loud _thunk_ in the bathroom and knew that Hiei had fallen out of surprise. That or slipped on soap. Kurama personally thought it was the first option. "Are you okay?"

"Don't mention such things when I'm shower!" Hiei threw an inanimate object at the door. "Nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought we agreed to wait when we've lived together for a year."

"I don't want to wait."

"Why?"

Kurama pouted softly. "Because I want kids."

Another loud noise. "Kurama!"

"I do!"

"Hardly the point. We've been mated for barely a year and half of that was spent separated. We've only been living together for the past four months." Hiei opened the door in a towel and gazed at Kurama. "The towel stays on. Keep your mind out of the gutter fox."

Kurama shook his head and retreated to the edge of the bed. "I know that time doesn't mean the same thing to you as it does to me, but I live my life on human time. There's only so much time that the people I care about have to see these sorts of things. My mother deserves to see her son married and she most certainly deserves to see the face of her grandchild before she passes away."

"There are going to be many years before your mother passes Kurama."

"Don't lie to me Hiei." Kurama raised his head and gazed up in to concerned crimson eyes. "I saw her at Yukina and Kuwabara's wedding, I could almost sense the illness on her. I feel like she's slipping from my grasp Hiei. I want her to at least see what she dreamed for me become reality."

"Fox…" Hiei drew near and caressed his cheek. "Humans die. It's a part of their natural life. If Shiori was sick, I'm sure she would have mentioned it to you. Perhaps you just smelled the flu or a common cold." He brushed his lips across Kurama's cheek.

"Do you like living here or in Japan better?" Kurama questioned, suddenly changing the subject.

"Japan," came the immediate answer. "That way, you were close to your family and I could keep an eye on the oaf and the idiot, make sure they aren't going and getting themselves killed. Not to mention I loved the house you used to have. Training at the temple was always great too."

Kurama stood up. "Good, then it's settled." He stood up and strode in to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door before Hiei could follow him and patronize him with questions. "Sorry love, I'd actually like to shower for once," came the teasing words from the other side of the door.

"What's settled?" Hiei questioned.

"Moving."

"Back to Japan?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you sell the house before you moved here?"

"Yes."

"Then where the hell are we going to live?"

"In the house." Kurama laughed lightly as he turned on the water. "It turns out that with a little persuasion, the owners moved out. All I had to do was put up the creepy painting I found in the church and employ Sage to help me scare it away. They put up a sale sign within a day."

"And he didn't tell me about it when I met with him?"

"I threatened to wring his little neck, beat him to a blood pulp, burn the broken ruins of his body and then piss on the whole mess if he said a word."

"You certainly got creative with that particular threat."

"It was funny watching his face though."

"You're beginning to take after me."

"Heh, never," Kurama answered. "Anyways, I packed the entire house behind your back and you didn't even notice."

"That's because you enjoy playing housewife too much," Hiei sighed. "You always make all the meals for me, you always place out my clothes on the chair. I hardly ever have to get in to any of the cupboards or closets."

"And you didn't notice large pieces of furniture were beginning to go missing?"

"The only place I've been for the last two days is the bedroom, the kitchen floor, and in the gardens."

"True." Kurama came out and began to dress. "I had a little help in the packing department as well while you went on your daily walks and runs and training exploits in the forest."

"You sneaky little devil."

"Not really," Kurama laughed lightly. "You just aren't as perceptive as you think."

"Hn."

Kurama turned around, his ears and tail no longer there, and his eyes pure emeralds once again. "Let's go home then."

Hiei eyed him but willingly followed him downstairs and outside. "You're going to make me unpack on my birthday? It doesn't seem like you."

"Well, I have to get some use out of you." Kurama teased. "We're hopping portals again. I'll race you." Kurama tripped Hiei and then sprinted off in to the forest.

The fox, of course, won the race and ended up at his old house first. Hiei approached the door, slightly suspicious of the large amount of energy located within the home. Still, knowing the fox was up to something made him want to figure it out. So he stepped inside the darkened lights. The living room came alive in the period of a few seconds. The lights flipped on and all their friends stood in the living room, shouting surprise at him. The fox leaped at him and nearly tackled him to the floor. Hiei caught his lover in his arms with his usual ease.

"Fox, what is all this?"

"I'm proving to you that there are people who are happy you were born and want to celebrate the day with you." Kurama kissed him deeply.

"Ew," Yusuke murmured. "I think I'm going to have to go home and drown myself in dirty magazines." At the glare he received from his very pregnant wife, he just smiled. "Um… Joking honey, joking."

"Gross," Kuwabara shook his head.

"Cute," Yukina smiled.

"They're such a good couple," Keiko commented.

Kurama pulled away from his fire demon with bruised lips and smiled. "Happy birthday Dragonfly." He grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him to the couch, where he was content to curl up with his head on his fire demon's lap. Hiei ran his fingers through the mess of red hair gently, just smiling down at his fox for a moment.

"Present time," Yusuke exclaimed and began taking the gifts from their various hiding spots. He threw a wrapped box at Hiei first. "It's from Keiko and I."

Hiei opened it. "A new cloak. Thank you." He took it out and examined the quality of the cloth, the superior stitching.

"Yeah, your old one looked like you'd been to hell and back with it." Yusuke smiled and tossed him another package. "That one is from Kuwa and Yukina."

Hiei, less hesitant now, ripped open the package. "A whip? I don't fight with whips." He gazed up to see Kuwabara gape at his wife with an open mouth and a face as bright as his hair.

Kurama lifted his head from Hiei's lap and rested his head on his love's shoulder instead. "Love," he whispered. "That isn't for fighting. That's for the bedroom."

Hiei's cheeks stained crimson for a brief moment. "Who's going to feel it first?"

"It's your birthday," Kurama laughed quietly. "I'll let you decide."

Hiei dug deeper in the box and came out with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs with a flame design decorating them. "Thank you for the very creative gifts."

Yukina smiled softly. "Every mating pair needs a little spice once in awhile. You and Kurama have been together for years now, and we can't have the two of you getting bored with each other."

"The fox doesn't need much help getting creative in that department," Hiei commented dryly. He received a rather hard punch in the shoulder for that one.

"I'll be right back," Kurama murmured. "Everyone stay put. I hid my gift in the bedroom."

Kurama came downstairs with Hiei's sword. "I took your original one and replaced it with a copy that could withhold abuse should you need to use it." He threw Hiei his sword. "I upgraded your old one."

Hiei threw the fox the imitation and took his out to examine it. "What do you mean?"

Kurama sat beside him. "I had the steel reforged and fortified with the extract of a very special plant I know of. The metal is still very breakable but it's resistant to high temperatures and it channels energy more effectively. With this sword, it recycles the energy used so you end up with more endurance. The steel will also last longer without holding a mark on it, even from slicing through bone."

"Nice," Hiei muttered as he gazed at it. "That will be useful."

"The hilt has also been fortified so that you can use it as a temporary shield. The metal is meant to be able to hold up to extremely powerful blows." Kurama smiled softly. "It's the same old sword you've always had… just better."

"Thank you."

Kurama moved from his perch at the edge of his couch and pounced on Hiei's lap. It was then Hiei noticed his ears and tail back out.

"Kurama," Keiko crooned and nearly tackled the fox. "You look adorable? Can I scratch your ears? Pretty please?"

Kurama nodded and tilted his head towards her. When Keiko reached out and touched him, Hiei growled low in his throat and pushed her hand away. "You don't know what that does to him. It's like giving a cat a large amount of catnip."

Kurama pouted. "Hiei! You weren't supposed to tell them that! I love having my ears scratched."

"What would Yoko do?" Hiei questioned, pretending to be serious.

"Be stoic and calm and arrogant and not let anyone scratch his ears." Kurama's ears and tail drooped. "Meanie."

The cake was brought out soon after and cut in to pieces. Hiei perched his plate precariously close to his face to sniff it for a moment, just to decide the type of custard in the middle. Kurama couldn't resist. He shoved the plate up and the cake right in to Hiei's face.

Hiei looked at Kurama with death written on his face despite the chocolate frosting that also graced it. "FOX!!!"

Kurama ran.

The rest of the group followed, also armed with cake. It became war until everyone collapsed on the front lawn covered in cake and frosting, laughing. Even Hiei laughed. It caused everyone to turn dead quiet and stare at him. Then burst in to laughter once again. The snow that covered the ground didn't seem to matter. That soon became arsenal as well. When everyone trudged in to the kitchen, Kurama went through the motions of making hot cocoa.

"So, when are the two of you getting hitched?" Yusuke finally questioned.

Kurama gazed at Hiei with a questioning look.

"Spring," Hiei answered for both of them. "When our sakura tree comes in to bloom. We'll get married where our relationship first started."

"Sounds like a date," Kurama smiled.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Yay! Another update today has occurred. I think I deserve cookies and reviews. I'll give up the cookies for review. As long as I get one cookie. I love cookies. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I had fun with it. Are things over? NEVER!!!!!!!**


	11. Secrets of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, bad language, and graphic boy on boy love!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: SECRETS OF SORROW

Three months after Hiei's birthday… 

Kurama perched at the edge of the bed, watching his lover sleep. He was tempted to pounce on him and wake him up, but he resisted and instead ran his fingertips down Hiei's jaw, kissing his soft lips lightly. "Good morning love."

"Fox… The sun isn't even up yet." Hiei groaned and attempted to roll over, only to have a certain redhead sit on him and kiss him more fully. Hiei kissed back, his eyes slipping open as his fingers entwined in Kurama's hair. "Good morning."

Kurama smiled. "Come on, get up. We have a lot to do today."

"Wedding?" Hiei questioned as he lifted the fox up from him and slipped out of bed. He began searching for his underwear and pajama bottoms that had been flung across the room the night before.

"Yes, we have a lot to prepare for the wedding. We've only got five days to finish and we still haven't chosen out the color for our suits, or the cake. We have to get that cake order in today or we won't have it on time."

"And we have to pick the caterers, yes I know. You're really making the reception much to fancy for my tastes."

"That's because I know Yusuke. If someone doesn't hand him his food, he'll attempt to get food for Keiko while balancing a kid on his hip and he'll end up spilling all over himself. It really wouldn't be pleasant. Besides, if we don't get caterers, then poor Yukina will be running all over the place trying to make sure everything is perfect for us."

"You've made your point."

Kurama jumped on Hiei, tackling him to the floor. "Besides, love, you said I could do whatever I wanted with the wedding. Does that mean I get to dress you in all white?"

"No."

"Why do I have to be the bride?" Kurama whined. "You're the shrimp." He laughed and danced away from Hiei. "Breakfast is ready love."

Hiei grumbled all the way downstairs about the fox having **way** too much time on his hands and that he must have had the whole pot of coffee to himself. He sat down at the table and ate what Kurama set in front of him. "We need to visit Yusuke today as well fox. You promised them a night off."

"Oh, I nearly forgot about that. Are you going to babysit with me?" Kurama sat down across the table and nibbled at a piece of toast.

"No, you agreed to watch the little brats, not me. I'm going to see Yukina."

"That's fine. I think you should go visit them today instead of being dragged around with me. The only event that requires your presence is at two in the afternoon. We're getting fitted for the suits I already picked out."

"I'm surprised you aren't wearing a dress, being the bride and all."

"Then you'd be up my skirt before the reception was even over. At least with a suit, you have to work harder to get where you want." Kurama winked and pushed away his plate.

Hiei eyed the barely touched food and then pierced Kurama with a glare. "You're not eating again."

Kurama shrugged. "I haven't been feeling well the last week or so."

"I want you to at least finish your toast."

The fox rolled his eyes. "Yes mother." He popped the piece of bread in to his mouth as he took his plate in to the kitchen. He came back and kissed Hiei's forehead. "I'm going to get ready and then I'm off."

"Be careful."

An hour later, Kurama was ready and left the house. Hiei had departed before him. He drove his car to the edge of the city and parked it in the parking lot of the bookstore he used to be employed at. He walked from there to the bakery to sample three different kinds of cake. He ended up deciding on a three-tier cake that had chocolate on the bottom layer, white on the second, and yellow on the third, that way all the guests could get what they wished. He left with a wave to the staff and proceeded to the next location.

He examined the room with a sigh of relief. He loved it instantly. The room was large and spacious, room enough for the tables to be set around the edges and a dance floor to be located in the center. The far wall was made entirely of glass with a slider door that led out to an expanse of gardens with blossoming sakura trees galore. There were ornate cobblestone paths so that the guests could walk through the gardens.

Next, he decided on the food. It was simplistic, nothing too rich or fancy, and all dishes that were very neutral. Very few people would be able to complain. Then, after that, he made it to the clothing store just in time to see Hiei's eyes narrow as the clerk kindly asked him to strip down to his underwear.

"Hiei," Kurama greeted and smiled. "You're stripping for another man besides me?"

The clerk cleared his throat. "Where is the bride?"

Kurama looked from his half naked lover to the clerk. "I'm the bride."

The clerk looked flustered for a moment before turning back to the sight of Hiei, who was stripping out of his pants with his crimson gaze latched on to the fox, making it perfectly clear just who he was stripping for.

Kurama didn't wait for the clerk to recover. "I want him in a black suit with light gray accents. The suit itself should be black. The dress shirt should be white and the vest beneath the jacket but over the white shirt should be a light gray." He turned to his lover. "I want the suit to be fitted rather than baggy." He circled around Hiei before smiling faintly. "I'll go find another clerk if you're uncomfortable with the situation."

The clerk rushed forward to measure Hiei, armed with a clipboard. "No, no, I'm fine. I'll just measure the groom and there's another clerk near the dressing rooms to measure you."

Kurama grabbed Hiei by the hair and pulled him in to a kiss. "Behave Dragonfly." He walked away to the lady who was waiting for him by the bridal dresses. Kurama glanced around. "I don't know what part of 'gay wedding' wasn't made clear when I talked to the owner on the phone, but I'm quite sure that I won't be wearing a dress."

The woman looked more at ease. "I know. However, I thought that the same concept might apply. If you're the bride, your fiancé shouldn't see you in your suit until the wedding." He pointed to a small stool. "Please strip down to your boxers and stand there."

Kurama stripped down and folded his clothes in a careful pile. "I want a pure white suit with a white vest and white button-up shirt underneath. The tie is the only color that shouldn't be white. I want that lavender."

A half hour later, Hiei and Kurama were done. Kurama just grabbed his clothes and pounced on Hiei, who was already fully dressed. Hiei caught him easily and grabbed a healthy handful of his lover's round bottom. Kurama relished the look they got before slipping from Hiei's arms and dressing in front of him.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Hiei questioned.

Kurama shook his head. "Let's go eat together."

The days until the wedding passed by like a blur. Finally, there was only a day left. Kurama lay in bed next to Hiei for a nap, just cuddling up and falling asleep with his head on his fire demon's chest. Hiei ran his fingers through the silky hair of the fox, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Part of him regretted making Kurama do all the work and planning for the wedding. The fox had obviously worn himself down.

The phone next to bed rang and Hiei snatched it up so that the sound wouldn't wake his sleeping fox. "Yes?" After a moment of listening to the voice on the other end, Hiei hung up the phone and rubbed circles in the fox's back.

Kurama groaned. "Is it time to wake up already?"

"No baby, we have to go to the hospital."

Kurama opened his eyes and gazed up at his lover. "What's going on?"

"Your mother is in the hospital."

Kurama was out of bed as soon as the word mother fell from Hiei's lips. Hiei got up too, seeing the panic that overtook the fox as he rushed around to dress. He ended up in jeans and a light blue shirt with his hair in a ponytail. Hiei dressed quickly as well in his black pants and a sleeveless shirt. He followed Kurama down the stairs and in to the car.

Kurama was silent through the drive and Hiei reached over to take his hand. Kurama took it and squeezed it lightly before letting go. Hiei latched his fingers on to the seat as the sped around another corner. "Kurama… Slow down before you kill both of us."

Kurama didn't even spare a glance at his mate. He parked as close to the entrance as he could and climbed out of the car. Hiei followed behind him with a sigh.

Kurama burst in to the waiting room and attempted to push his way past two orderlies and a couple of nurses. Hiei moved forward and secured his fox around the waist. "We're here to visit Shiori Minamono. This is her son."

They parted and let Kurama in to the room. The group split up and went their separate ways. One nurse held Hiei back from entering the room with a hand on his chest. "Only immediate family is allowed."

Hiei gazed up at her with a glare. "I'm married to her son." He pushed past the woman and in to the room.

Shiori was in a hospital bed, the room filled with the beep of a heart monitor. Kurama's stepfather and brother were in the room as well. Hiei came in and stood at the edges of the group that gathered around the woman.

"Kazuya, I'd like to speak to Hiei and my son alone please," Shiori stated. Her husband nodded and steered his son from the room.

"You should have told me you were sick," Kurama murmured, holding on to his mother's hand. Hiei moved behind his fox and stood there silently.

"I didn't want to worry you," Shiori smiled lightly. "There was nothing any of us could have done to prevent this. I have a tumor in my brain Shuichi… Or Kurama I should say. Not even you could have saved me from something like this. To be quite honest, I wouldn't have allowed it even if you could."

Kurama blinked in confusion. "Mother… what did you just call me?"

"Kurama." She touched her son's face lightly with a laugh. "You are a horrible liar Shuichi dear. I don't know how long you thought falling down the stairs was a valid excuse for your injuries. I pieced together the pieces of the puzzle and figured it out when you were a teenager. Then Hiei came to me after you left us all for America. He apologized so fiercely for driving you away. He also confirmed that which I already knew. A mother has her instincts."

Kurama stared at Hiei with accusing eyes.

Hiei shrugged. "I don't remember much of that week Kurama. If I remembered doing anything like that, I would have told you."

Shiori drew Kurama focus by tugging at a piece of his hair. "Kurama, don't be angry with him. Now, listen to your mother and don't interrupt me. I've known about the cancer since a week after you left. A C.A.T. scan detected it. I was having such horrible headaches. I was told I had three months due to the size of it. I was lucky enough to have a little over a year to watch and make sure you're happy." She smiled softly. "And tomorrow you're getting married. I just wish… that I could see it in body rather than spirit."

"You aren't going to die today."

"Kurama, dear, I've been in the hospital for the last week. When I took a turn for the worst this morning, the doctors told me that this is the day I'll die. And I'm fine with that. This morning, I was much worse. I'm afraid this is the calm before the final storm. I'd like to think I was granted these few hours of mental peace to have the chance to say good bye to my son."

Kurama felt the tears spill down his cheeks. "But I'm the bride," he smiled sadly. "Who is going to walk me down the aisle?"

"You don't need anyone to walk you down the aisle dear. You've already made the greatest journey of your life by finding Hiei." She pressed a hand to his cheek. "No more tears. You're strong. And you're getting married tomorrow, no matter what." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't hang on to me. Just say good bye and let me go."

Kurama sniffled, welled up his tears for later. "I love you mother."

"I love you too. And I'm so proud of you." She turned her eyes on Hiei. "Take good care of my son." She let her hand fall away from Kurama. "Now, I want the two of you to leave me here and send in my husband."

Kurama planted a kiss on his mother's clammy forehead before standing up and walking out to the waiting room like a zombie. Hiei squeezed Shiori's hand with a promise that he'd always be there for Kurama. Then he followed his fox to the waiting room. Hiei sat down in a chair to wait. His fox sat at his feet with his head resting on Hiei's leg. Hiei could feel the tears soak through the fabric of his pants. He pulled his lover in to his lap and held him, rocked him as he cried.

An hour later, Kazuya came out of the room with the announcement that Shiori had passed away in peace. "Shuichi, she wanted me to tell you that if you don't get married tomorrow, she's going to haunt you."

Kurama smiled lightly at that with a sniffle. "Sounds like mother."

Kazuya managed a sad smile back. "Let me worry about the arrangements. The funeral will be in ten days or so. Can you be back from your honeymoon by then?"

Hiei nodded as he held his fox. "We'll only be gone for five days."

Kazuya nodded and put a hand on Kurama's head. "We're all so proud of you. And we'll be at the wedding tomorrow as well. We can't disappoint your mother."

Kurama just nodded through his tears and was carried to the car by Hiei. Hiei placed him in the passenger's seat and buckled him in before moving to the other side. "This is only the third time I've driven, so make sure you're buckled in right."

Kurama checked his seatbelts and then stared out the window.

"We'll postpone the wedding," Hiei stated.

Kurama gazed at him. "Oh no we will not! You're getting married to me tomorrow!"

Hiei smiled and reached over to stroke Kurama's cheek. "There's nothing I'd rather do."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Aw… Such a sad chapter… Anyways, review and tell me what you think. And if I made some poor reader sad, then I'll send my mental cookie wishes to you. **


	12. Wonderful Sins

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, bad language, drama and graphic boy on boy action. If you don't like it, go find comfort in a cookie.

CHAPTER TWELVE: WONDERFUL SINS

Kurama woke up bright and early in the morning with his stomach burning acid and his head resting on Hiei's chest, just like any other morning. But this morning was different. This was the day of their wedding, a day that his mother would not see. The reality hit Kurama hard. He curled up further and fisted his hands in the fabric of the pajama pants at Hiei's hip. He felt the fingers wind their way through his hair.

"I love you," Hiei whispered. "And I'm so sorry that Shiori won't be there today."

Kurama gazed up at Hiei with eyes full of unshed tears. "Baby… I love you more than words can tell." He moved up so his forehead was resting against Hiei's as they gazed in to each other's eyes. "My sorrow won't disappear today, love, but I know damn well that my happiness will be stronger than my sadness, because I'm getting married to the man I love more than anything else in this world."

Hiei pulled his fox in to a kiss so passionate that movies and soap operas were instantly blown away by the force of it, by the feeling contained when their lips met. He explored Kurama's mouth gently, his tongue sliding against Kurama's. The fox returned the affection with fervent attention of his own, tracing Hiei's jaw with his fingers. Hiei cupped Kurama's face between his hands and ended the kiss with as much grace as they had started it with.

A single tear slipped down Hiei's face and a tear gem landed softly on the comforter of their bed. "I'm so lucky to have you fox."

Kurama smiled. "We're both lucky." He climbed out of bed and stared at Hiei with a look of mock surprise, holding the tear gem between his fingers. "You and Yukina are just alike. You both cry out of happiness. I don't want to see any more of these today."

Hiei laughed and quickly leaped at the fox to retrieve his tear gem. Kurama danced away and it quickly became a chase through the bedroom, with Hiei finally tackling the witty fox on to the bed and sitting on his back. Kurama laughed and surrendered the gem.

"I don't care what any one else says; I think your tear gems are beautiful," Kurama stated. "Now, can you get off me? I'll go make us breakfast while you make the bed."

"Don't we need to set up for the wedding?" Hiei raised an eyebrow as he climbed from the fox.

Kurama shook his head. "No, my human grandmother left a large trust fund that was released to me when I hit the age of twenty-one. Now, I can use it as I please."

"Which means you got lazy and hired someone to do all the work for you today."

"Which means I got busy and hired someone to do all the work for both of us today." Kurama wiggled his butt on the way to the bathroom. "I'm allowed to be a diva bride every once in awhile. Though I don't realize why everyone thinks I'm the bride. Why not you?"

"You're more feminine. Seriously Kurama, the hair makes you look like a girl."

Kurama stuck his tongue out. "You know you love it!"

"At least I have something to hold on to when you're sucking-"

"Hiei!" Kurama turned on the shower. "Just for that, you have to make the bed **and** shower alone."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

Breakfast was a grand affair, one that Kurama had purposely not mentioned on their daily agenda. By the time Hiei showered (he had to wait half an hour for there to be hot water again… damn fox) and dressed, the house was full of their friends. Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and their lovely twins were all downstairs. Kurama sat on the couch and cradled one of the infants in his arms. There was a girl and a boy. The girl had been named Hanna and the boy was Ian. Kurama handed the baby back to one of its parents before standing up.

"Okay, let me go check on breakfast," the fox sang before heading to the kitchen.

Hiei was dragged to the living room the moment Yukina saw him come down the stairs. "What's going on?" the fire demon questioned, gazing around at his friends.

"We're just combining a bachelor and bachelorette party all in to one gathering. Instead of giving you presents at the reception with relatives who barely know who Kurama is, we decided to have a gathering of our friends," Yukina said.

"Where's Kurama?" Hiei questioned.

"Cooking," Yusuke said. "Keiko, hun, will you pass a bottle from the diaper bag? Little Ian is getting hungry."

Hiei gazed at the children. "Oh no…"

All eyes stared at him.

Hiei broke out in a smirk. "My Kurama senses are tingling. The fox is going to be on my case about children after we're married."

Laughter broke out until Kurama yelled "Breakfast!"

They all gathered around the table with two folding high chairs for the little ones. Kurama served pancakes, waffles, cut up fruit, eggs, toast, fresh orange juice, grapefruit with sugar on it, and coffee. A feast for their celebration.

Kurama sat on Hiei's lap and was content to share his plate. "I am **so** not cleaning up that kitchen."

"Kuwa and Yukina will do it," Yusuke piped up. At the glare he received from Kuwa, he just shrugged. "Keiko and I will have diapers to change. Kurama and Hiei aren't allowed to lift a finger."

Kurama smiled softly. "I can't wait until we get little ones." He gazed at the twins with starry eyes.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I knew it!"

Kurama pouted a little. "Knew what?"

"That you'd see those two and want some of your own."

Kurama raised a delicate eyebrow. "Don't you want kids?" He raised a finger before Hiei could answer. "Let me finish. You better want kids because I happen to know that the law and tradition in Alaric is that a leader has to either name an heir or produce offspring by their fifth year in their reign."

Hiei sighed. Sometimes, he really wished the fox wasn't as smart as he was. "Yes, Kurama, but that law is outdated. It's about time someone put a stop to it."

"You're having kids one way or another." Kurama brandished a fork at Hiei. "Within the next year."

"Yes dear," Hiei resigned.

Kurama stood up after glancing at the time. "Sorry, but Hiei and I need to get to the temple to put the finishing touches on the building. No Yusuke, its not the same temple we've all come to known. It's only about a mile from the reception site and its more… dramatic than ours."

"With the hag be there?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yes, Genkai will be there," Kurama shook his head. "The two of you really should learn to get along more."

"She **tortured** me with the excuse of training," Yusuke complained.

Kurama managed to swat him upside the head. "She's a wonderful woman who has only wanted the best for you. She's even willingly accepted the challenge of training your offspring."

"If she's still alive."

"Don't patronize me," Kurama warned. "Just make sure you all lock up after you leave."

"Wait, just a few minutes. There are presents you have to open." Yukina rushed from the dining room in to the living room and set a stack of brightly wrapped presents in front of Kurama.

The fox gazed at his mate. "Divide and conquer."

Each grabbed a present."

Hiei ended up with an edible thong. "This is for you." He handed it over to Kurama.

Kurama ended up with a vibrator. He exchanged for the edible undergarments. "Thank you for the very unique gifts Yusuke and Keiko."

Kurama opened the next present. Crimson struck his cheeks when he saw the sex book of different positions for each day of the year and instructions on how to carry out the positions properly. He handed it over to Hiei. "That's all you baby."

Hiei unwrapped sex dice and a game where different sexual acts were involved. He handed it over to Kurama. "I look forward to kicking your ass in another game."

Kurama gave a devilish smile. "In games of sex and war, I win."

"Nymph."

Kurama stuck his tongue out. "Thank you Kuwa and Yukina. Now if you'd excuse us, I'm going to put these wonderful gifts in our bedroom and then Hiei and I need to head off." Kurama went up the stairs balancing the boxes to put them away. He came down with the two boxes that held both rings.

Two hours later, Kurama fixed Hiei's tie and smiled at him softly. "Are you ready?"

"I've been waiting more than a decade." Hiei grabbed his lover's hand and walked with him out of their dressing rooms to the doors that led in to the heart of the temple that had been decorated for the wedding.

Two ushers opened the door for them. The murmured voices hushed as Kurama and Hiei walked down the aisle together hand in hand. Kurama and Hiei made their way up to the covered table draped in lavender silk that was to serve as their alter.

The priest droned on about the meaning of love for a moment before indicating to two candles on opposite sides of the table. Kurama and Hiei parted with a quick kiss and went to their separate candles.

"These candles represent our two lives," Kurama stated.

"That have been separated for this time," Hiei finished.

They each took the candles and went to an intricate pillar candle at the center of the table. Each held in their candle to light the wick before setting them down. "The lighting of the candle shows that two lives and two souls have become one," the couple said together.

"One mate cannot draw breath without the other," Kurama stated, facing Hiei once again.

"One life cannot continue on when the life of the other has ended," Hiei replied with the practiced response. "If you died, I wouldn't want to continue living."

"If you were no longer in this world, I wouldn't want to be either," Kurama smiled softly.

Kurama filled a chalice with wine. Hiei held a lavender ribbon in his hands and tied the two of their hands together. They held the cup for the other to drink and then switched. "The wine represents the fruits of this couple's labor and the burdens they will face. Now they will share the joys and triumphs together," the priest said. "Exchange the rings, a symbol that these two souls will be joined together in this life and every life after this. No matter what, these two souls will always find the other."

Kurama slipped the ring on Hiei's finger and held out his hand for his ring to be placed on as well. Hiei also untied the ribbon.

"I love you," Kurama whispered.

"I love you too," Hiei replied.

"I now pronounce you mates and husbands for life. You may kiss your husband."

Hiei grabbed a large handful of Kurama's hair and pulled him forward in to a passionate kiss. One hand looped around the fox's lithe waist to pull their bodies closer together. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and kissed back, amidst the cheering of their friends and family. The loudest voice, though, was Yusuke's screaming, "Get a room." Hiei decided he'd kill him later for ruining the moment. Kurama and Hiei held hands and walked out of the church.

Kurama and his fire demon both stopped when the recognized the frail and blind older woman sitting on the steps of the temple with a bundle in her arms. Inaya turned to them with a small smile on her withered face. "Sometimes, fate gives us that which our hearts have desired, though not necessarily in the form we would have liked. Nor at the time we would have wished for it. Fate, young fox and fire demon, have given you a great blessing by finding each other. Now, there is a new blessing I must bestow upon you."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Hee hee! Return of the evil cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha (that's RosePetal's evil laughter). Okay, this chapter was mostly fluffy. Although fluff and cute Hiei and Kurama moments are wonderful, I must say that I just HAD to throw you all a curveball. I wuvs you? I still think this chapter is cookie worthy. And review worthy. So review!!!!!!!!**


	13. Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters used in this story. Some of the minor ones do belong to me. This story is rated M for violence, bad language, and graphic boy on boy action. Not to mention large and random doses of drama.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

Kurama and his fire demon both stopped when the recognized the frail and blind older woman sitting on the steps of the temple with a bundle in her arms. Inaya turned to them with a small smile on her withered face. "Sometimes, fate gives us that which our hearts have desired, though not necessarily in the form we would have liked. Nor at the time we would have wished for it. Fate, young fox and fire demon, have given you a great blessing by finding each other. Now, there is a new blessing I must bestow upon you."

Kurama's eyes were wide with surprise at the old woman's visit and curiosity of what was contained within the bundle. "Hiei…"

"Car, got it hun," Hiei finished and flitted off at his high rate of speed to retrieve the car. The reception, after all, was to occur soon. Most of the guests would be there by the time they arrived.

Kurama held out a hand and helped Inaya up. "Hiei and I will speak to you in the car on the way to our reception. That way, we don't have to worry about curious eyes or ears getting in the way. Also, we'd love for you to join in our celebration."

The car pulled around and Kurama thanked the gods once again that Hiei was a quick learner and had only crashed his car twice when learning to drive. Kurama opened the door for his elder and slid in to the backseat with her. He leaned up and pecked Hiei once on the cheek before turning to Inaya.

Inaya smiled softly. "As Yoko Kurama, how many women did you take to your bed?"

Hiei's lips drew in to a thin line and his eyes narrowed, though he remained silent. Kurama began to tally up the numbers. It was hard to remember some of the lovers he had only kept around for a short time. "Three women total, but all for reason."

Inaya held up a hand. "I meant no offense. One of the women you took to your bed was the daughter of a noble. She became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful daughter. That daughter fell in love and married a fire demon. They had a child. Down the generations, every male has had silver hair and golden eyes. This tiny little fox with silver hair and golden eyes is your descendant." Inaya held the child out to Kurama.

Kurama took the infant and cradled it with gentle care. "Where are this child's parents?"

"The father was killed a month ago. It took of all the mother's strength and will not to immediately follow her mate. She gave birth to this little boy just a few hours ago and then joined her mate in death. This infant has no surviving family… save you and your mate. He remains unnamed. I helped the mother through her difficult delivery and then came here as soon as I could."

Kurama gazed at the sleeping face and the tiny tuft of silver hair at the top of the infant's head. "I'll raise him as my own son." He gazed up at the old woman with a smile on his face. "He's stolen my heart already."

"Kurama…" Hiei growled.

Kurama gazed up at his mate, and now husband, with eyes of emerald fire. "Would you want a child to grow up the same way you did Hiei? Especially when we can prevent all that suffering."

Hiei let out a sigh of defeat. "Fox, I would never wish a child to have that difficulty. Thank you Mother Inaya, for the compassion to bring him here."

Inaya let out a deep sigh. "I look after all my dears." She put a hand on Kurama's cheek. "I know that the two of you will be lovely parents. Hiei, this will not be your first child, nor will it be your heir. This child will, however, be the force to bring three elements in to balance."

"This child will grow up side by side with Yusuke's children. His son will be the one to take over Raizen. You're telling me that this child will be on Yomi's board of advisors in my place and eventually be named his heir," Kurama stated.

"Smart fox," Inaya smiled. Her eyes crinkled. "Hiei, you will provide your mate with a daughter of pure fire in a year." She stepped out of the car when it parked in front of the building being used for the reception. "Never forget that you provide your children with a past and a future." She kissed Kurama on the cheek. "You've grown so much over the years, the both of you. I have watched for the last decade from the shadows, guiding you when I could."

As soon as the elder woman was gone, Hiei wrapped an arm around Kurama's waist and gazed down at their new baby boy. "I'm **not **sleeping with a woman."

"There's artificial insemination. That means you don't have to touch the woman we choose in a year or two." Kurama smiled softly down at the little bundle in his arms. "What should we name him?"

"Your descendant, your choice, as long as we agree that I get to name our daughter."

"Agreed." Kurama began walking up the steps to the reception with Hiei beside him. "We're going to have to skip our honeymoon to get the house prepared for this wonderful surprise."

"That's fine." Hiei smiled at the child. "I'm a father…"

A huge smile broke out on Kurama's face. "I'm a mother."

"What is his name?"

"Sage." Kurama carried their child in the hall where the reception was to take place and wasn't the least bit surprised when they were surrounded by friends at once.

Hiei growled when someone got too close to their fragile infant, a true protective father after all. "All touching and pinching of the cheeks is off limits until further notice!"

Kurama laughed. "Let us get to our seats and then we'll make an announcement and explain the whole thing."

Hiei led the way and helped Kurama in to his seat. "Everyone, my husband and I have an announcement to make!"

Kurama smiled softly. "We're parents!" he yelled so all could hear them.

A large roar of approval lit up from the crowd of their friends. Even Kurama's stepfather stood up to cheer the news. Kurama took the blanket from the baby and saw the white christening robe that decorated him. The infant began to wail at the noise. That's when Kurama realize his eyes were not yet open. He rocked the child softly. "Sh… Mommy and Daddy are here to protect you… always."

The meal was soon served and the hall calmed down from a loud roar to a dull murmur as their guests stuffed their faces. Hatanaka approached his stepson with a smile. "Let me hold my grandson."

Kurama handed over the child with a smile. "His name is Sage."

A small, yet sad, smile decorated his features as he cradled the infant in his arms. "He's so small. Little Sage, you should have come a day sooner to meet your grandmamma. She would have loved to see you."

Kurama leaned his head against Hiei's arm. "He'll hear the stories of her kindness, compassion, and patience."

Shuichi looked at the baby in his father's arms. "I'm an uncle?" A broad smile decorated his face. "That is like… fucking awesome."

"Watch your language," his father scolded before handing the child back to his parents. "I'm very proud of the both of you." He proceeded to give them his blessings and then wandered back to his table.

"I want to pinch the baby's little cheekies," Keiko crooned as she rushed up to them. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"He's a boy and his name is Sage," Kurama smiled and handed over the baby. "Keiko, I'm so happy! Our children are going to grow up side by side."

Keiko let out a squeal of excitement. "I know, it's going to be great. Yusuke and I were already thinking that this weekend we could throw a late baby shower for the two of you. There's a lot that you're going to need."

"We don't even have the basics yet," Kurama sighed. "We'll have to go to the supermarket on the way home."

"Oh! I'll have Yusuke come and give you a few diapers and two bottles. The formula is already mixed up in them, so it should last until you can get more after the reception." She took a rattler out of her back pocket and placed it in the tiny clutches of Sage, who wiggled it around happily and let out a coo of happiness when he heard it make sound. Keiko passed the baby back.

For the rest of the reception, the baby was passed around under the careful supervision of Hiei and Kurama. The only time the child was not within their line of vision was when the requests for a dance between the newlyweds became more demanding than the requests to see the baby. Hiei left the baby with Yusuke and Keiko, knowing he could trust the couple before pulling his fox out to the dance floor.

Kurama and Hiei spun elegantly together, graceful in their movements. Kurama couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face. Hiei couldn't control the way the edges of his mouth kept turning up away from the normal scowl in to a small smile.

"Kurama…"

"Yes love?"

"I'm picking the color of the room. Yellow is **not** a valid color option for our son."

"Neither is black," Kurama shot back with a teasing smile.

"I was thinking that… I know someone who is an expert at painting murals. I thought she could cover all four walls in a mural."

"Will she be available to paint for the next three days? That's all the time we have before the baby shower and I want the nursery to be done as soon as possible."

"Don't worry love, I have my own connection too." Hiei pulled Kurama in to a passionate kiss. "Now… Can I have the chance to hold my own son?"

Hiei and Kurama retired to their seats once again with their son. Hiei held Sage in his arms, talking to him normally rather than the annoying baby talk he'd heard the others use. The screaming of the infant instantly quieted.

Kurama leaned his head against Hiei's shoulder with a small smile. "He recognizes our voices already."

"Of course he does," Hiei agreed. "He's not just any fox, he's our fox baby. Sage is smart; he's special."

"Do all parents say that about their children?"

Hiei shrugged. "All I know is that we have the most beautiful, unique, and smart baby in the world."

Kurama laughed. "You're going to be a great daddy."

"You're going to be a better mommy."

Kurama shook the rattle. "Mother always knows best."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

Yay, Kurama and Hiei have a baby! Okay, that kid is going to be spoiled. I can already tell. Anyways, the story is far from over. So, what do I ask in return for such a wonderful and cute chapter? Reviews!!!!!! Was the bundle what you all expected? I'm sure someone must have guessed it!


	14. Under the Noonday Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters used in this story. This story is rated M for violence, bad language, and graphic boy on boy action.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: UNDER THE NOONDAY SUN

The next day, Hiei's acquaintance that Kurama had never seen before came in armed with brushes. She leaned forward and kissed Hiei on each cheek as Kurama examined her. She had bright pink hair pulled back in two braids that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were a wild violet, reminding Kurama at once of a wild animal. Her grin had two sharp canines. Any human who saw that preditorial smile might think her a vampire gone pink. She wore a mini-skirt of red and black plaid and a black spaghetti strap. Her hands were covered with elbow length black silk gloves.

Hiei turned to his husband. "Kurama, this is Raven."

The woman was shorter than Hiei and thin, but beautiful. Her skin was naturally creamy white and her eyes large, almost innocent. Her eyelashes brushed her cheek when she blinked and her full lips were an eternal pout due to their fullness. Her cheekbones were high and regal. She was beautiful. She smiled softly. "Hey, nice to meet the man Hiei's been obsessed with for over a decade."

"If you don't mind me asking… What are you?" Kurama questioned.

"Of course Hiei hasn't mentioned me. I mean, I am only the woman who did the greatest renovation on his castle in history. No more gloom." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm a siren."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the term."

"My song destroys men and women alike. I lure people or demons to me and have complete control of them. They're a food source." She shrugged as if it were perfectly normal. "Like a cross between a mermaid and a vampire. We can survive underwater, but there's no fins here. Nor will you ever see me in a shell bra. Fuck that." She turned away from the fox to Hiei. "The bedroom is upstairs?"

Hiei nodded. "I'll show you."

Kurama sat on the couch, stunned for a moment before decided to make a snack for his guest later. She was, after all, doing them a favor. Hiei joined him in the kitchen in a few moments. "She's really quite harmless."

"I don't think of her as a threat," Kurama answered. "I suppose I just don't understand what she is really. Siren doesn't tell me anything."

"Her people are originally water born rather than land. Their voices in song are enchanting, luring anyone within hearing range to them, sometimes to their death. Sailors were often the most common victims. When Raven said she was like a vampire, she wasn't kidding. Most sirens feed off emotion, lust or fear depending on the tribe. Her family is a rare exception."

"They feed off blood?" Kurama blanched.

"No, they feed off death." Hiei wrapped his arms around his lover. "You must understand that the laws regarding demons do not flow to them. They are neither demon nor human. Koenma has no power over their kind. Raven is their princess, I suppose. Her family is the most powerful of their kind and rules over them all. Raven herself is next in line to take over. In their culture, it is women who rule, not men."

"Strange," Kurama murmured. "Is that her primary form?"

"No, her human form. Her other form is… perfection." Hiei's eyes glazed over. "I only saw it once, when the two of us where fighting against a group of bandits. She changed before my eyes and sung. Even I was drawn to her despite my sexual preference for men."

"Have you slept with her?"

"Her girlfriend would have my head."

Kurama smiled softly. "Ah."

"Besides, why would I want to ever sleep with anyone besides the sexiest fox that ever roamed the planet?" Hiei took the opportunity to molest his lover. "Are you ready to go shopping?"

"In a few minutes," Kurama answered. "I'm just going to set up a snack and drink station for our guest. I'm afraid I wasn't the most gracious host." He turned and planted a lingering kiss on his husband. "I'm going to go upstairs and tell her to help herself."

He made his way up to the room that was to serve as a nursery and gazed around, amazed at how much she'd completely in the entirety of five minutes. Half of one wall was already painted. She set down her brushes and turned to him when he entered the room. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Hiei and I are going shopping for baby essentials. There are several snacks on the counter downstairs as well as coffee brewing. Feel free to help yourself to what you wish."

"Thanks." Raven smiled and pushed a piece of hair from her face. "Anything else?"

"Forgive me if I seem too curious. Could I perhaps see you in your second form?"

"This is my second form." She sighed. "It's really no problem. Just don't be shocked by what you see. I may look like a punk in this form at my will, but my first one is… different." She closed her eyes.

Kurama could feel the energy charge the room and saw the woman change before his eyes. Her body filled out in certain places, becoming more curvy. Her hair became black babydoll curls that flowed down to her waist in utter perfection. Her eyes were a light purple but as she looked at him, he could see them change colors from purple to green and all colors in between. Her skin was still fair, still flawless.

"Will you sing for me?"

She opened her mouth and sang a song that both chilled and captivated Kurama.

"_Love claims us, a soothing melody_

_Beyond control, beyond you and me._

_Hear my voice, hear it rise to the heavens beyond _

_Hear the angels sing a song_

_Love and lust united to forge and everlasting bond_

_I sing as I beg for absolution of my sin_

_Love unconditional, a stain on my heart_

_I will never give in_

_But love claims us, a soothing melody_

_Beyond control, beyond you and me._

_Hear the angels in their glory_

_Singing for your love and mine_

_Overtaking our hearts_

_Claiming our minds."_

Her voice rose and fell with the song. When the last syllable was uttered from her lips, Kurama blinked and frowned to find his lips less than an inch from hers. She smiled slightly. "I think your husband would be mad if you tried to kiss me."

"Damn it Raven!" Hiei snapped from the stairs. "I told you not to sing. Now I'm going to fight off demons to keep them away from the house."

"Your husband requested a performance." Raven turned away from Kurama, shifting back in to her form with bright pink hair. "Besides, the only demons I'm worried about are the ones that have an immunity to my song and my scream."

"What happens when you scream?" Kurama questioned.

"Glass shatters, children wail, and anyone with any sensitivity beyond human ears gets their ear drums shattered. It's supposed to be a defense. However, there is a certain race of demons immune to it." She began painting again with a hum. "Bats."

"Like Kuronue."

"You knew him?"

"I was mated to him once."

Raven turned her eyes on to Kurama while her hand continued to paint. "My people are considered treasures fox. Bats capture our kind and make us sing for them. They make my kind in to slaves. Kuronue… knew the selling price on one of us. With proper surgery and precautions, a siren's scream can be controlled. It no longer becomes harmful. Kuronue knew this. He is in our history books as the one who opened the market for the sale of my kind."

"I had no idea of his exploits."

"He was smart." She turned her eyes back to the mural.

"Kurama, shopping!" Hiei called. "I'm going to start the car."

Kurama ran off to join his lover. When they came, the snacks were gone, the dishes washed, and the room was already dry. The mural told a story. One wall was dark and menacing, showing a shadowed enemy. The second wall showed the hero of the story, a brave youth. The third panel showed the fight between them in vivid detail and the last showed the land at peace. Kurama loved it.

The clothes, crib, blankets, changing station, diapers, and several other essential items made the room home for Sage. Kurama kissed Hiei lightly on the lips. "I'm going to pick up the baby. You put the car seat in the back, right?"

"Right." Hiei kissed his husband. "It's too bad you didn't get to meet Amy."

"Raven's lover?" Kurama smiled. "I'll consider offending one siren bad enough for one day."

The next morning, Kurama kissed Hiei and said that he wanted to take Sage for a walk while Hiei made breakfast for once. So, Kurama gave the child a bath, dressed him, put a diaper bag over his shoulder and planted Sage firmly in his stroller.

The duo made their way to the park where Kurama was happy to talk to his child about his own personal history in the park, the romantic memories shared between Sage's parents. He sighed when he heard Sage begin to cry. "Okay honey, Mommy just has to go get something from the car. I forgot the diaper bag in the trunk." He rolled the stroller back over to the car and left it on the sidewalk while he opened the trunk.

The bulky metal blocked his view of his baby, but Kurama remained within arm's reach. He thought nothing when Sage could no longer be heard crying. He'd learned that the child would often only cry for minutes before calming himself and quieting. He shut the trunk… And dropped everything when he realized his son was gone from the stroller.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**How's that for evil cliffhangers, hm? I was nice and updated for you all today, but I only got one review… No cookies for you. But, this chapter was added today despite the lack of reviews because of the one person who DID review!**


	15. Down Will Come Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, with the exceptions of a few minor characters, Sage being included in that list. This story is rated M for violence, language, and graphic boy on boy action.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DOWN WILL COME BABY

For a fraction of a second, Kurama panicked at seeing the stroller empty and devoid of his child. His logic shut down and tears threatened to stream down his cheek. A ragged breath escaped his lips before his instincts took over and waited for his mind to catch up. He grabbed his cell phone and began walking through the park, scanning the area and ordering all his nearby plants to watch for the baby as well.

Hiei answered on the third ring. "I told you not to go to the park across town," Hiei scolded. "The bridge is still flooded from last week's big thunderstorm. If I have to have you towed out of the mud-"

"Shut up," Kurama snapped. "We went to the park by the bookstore. Sage is gone."

"What?!"

"Sage is gone," Kurama repeated, the panic and fear starting to overwhelm him again. "I left the stroller on the sidewalk not a foot away from me and opened the trunk. It blocked my view of him. When I shut the trunk, he was gone. Now stop asking questions and get your ass in gear." Kurama hung up the phone and began to search in a faster state.

Moments later, Hiei fell in to step beside him. "There's no trace of demonic energy here besides yours."

Kurama whirled around and glared at his lover. "It's been five minutes since he was taken! Of course there's no trace. A trail of energy would have dissipated by now!"

"Have you taken in to thought that the baby might have slipped from the stroller and crawled away?"

"Hiei, he's just over a week old! He can't crawl!"

"Is there a portal nearby?"

"Yes, across the street behind the bookstore. It's hidden and it requires a certain level in order to even expose it." Kurama flinched. "Which means we must be dealing with a very powerful demon."

"Or a very stupid human." Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand. "Calm down, love. Everything will be fine."

Kurama fixed Hiei with a deadly glare. "Tell me that when I have our child back in my arms. I don't know how you can be so calm."

"I'm not." The growl that rumbled through his chest at the thought of his child being in danger was proof enough. "I'm going to check by the portal. I want you to scan the forest and the surrounding area. I'll also scan the nearby area. We'll find him." Hiei planted a strong kiss on Kurama's lips. "Be careful."

"You too." Kurama pulled away and turned, streaking off towards the forest with a speed that made Hiei smile. Hiei began to drift through the streets, intent on finding any trace of demonic energy or his child.

Kurama snaked through the forest and paused when he felt something. A shiver ran down his spine, an energy that wasn't familiar. Kurama went towards the feeling more slowly, cautiously, than he normally would have allowed considering the circumstances. As he neared the dark depths of the forest, the sound of a child wailing could be heard. His child. Kurama broke from his slow stride and ran towards the sound. His cell phone slipped from his pocket and was left in the green moss of the forest floor, forgotten.

Kurama stopped at the edge of the clearing and his eyes narrowed. He didn't recognize the demon before him. All he knew was that the woman was holding his child in her arms and leering at him with a twisted smirk. Hiei came up behind his lover, his stiff back blocking the sight before him.

"We're dealing with a cunning enemy," Hiei said and then stopped when he reached Kurama's side.

"I know," Kurama stated back. He sauntered forward, his eyes nowhere except the woman who held his child hostage. The gentle summer breeze blew his hair in every direction as he approached the woman. He motioned for Hiei to stay back as he focused on the woman. "A demon does not kidnap a child without the intention of using the defenseless infant in order to get a much greater reward? What is it that you want?"

The woman glared at him bitterly as her lips curled up in to a snarl. Her eyes were bright yellow and her hair was in matted clumps around her shoulders. "Revenge… for the death of somewhere very dear to me."

Kurama shook his head, his red hair billowing out around him as the wind whipped at him and the clouds above grew a darker gray. "I don't know who you're speaking of. Either way, my son has done nothing to wrong you."

"Neither have you." She raised her eyes from Sage to Kurama. "I'll trade. The baby for you."

"Done," Kurama stated before Hiei could protest. He moved forward, securing the child in his arms. As soon as her hand was free, she raised a dagger to Kurama's throat.

Her voice became a hiss in his ear. "Don't even think of escaping, fox."

"I wasn't." Kurama threw Sage to Hiei, who caught him with ease and set him in a bed of moss. With a flare of energy, Kurama forced the moss to change at his command, creating a nest for Sage to lie in but shielding the defenseless child at the same time.

Hiei forced his crimson gaze on to the wild eyes of the woman who held Kurama in her grasp. The fox didn't struggle, didn't kick or scream. That meant the damn fox was up to something and not telling Hiei.

Kurama rolled his eyes at the oblivion of his lover. "What is it that you have against me?"

"I have nothing against you," the woman hissed. "I have everything against him." She pointed a chipped nail at Hiei.

"I exiled your people," Hiei growled, finally (thank the heavens) catching on to the subtle hints Kurama's body language was trying to tell him. "I killed your leader and I exiled your tribe for their unwillingness-"

"Our unwillingness to follow the forbidden child in to oblivion." The woman cackled a bit. "We wouldn't obey you so you executed our leader."

"He tried to take my life. Of course I killed him."

The breeze brought the tense air to life once again and this time, the silken petals of a cherry blossom tree filled the air. Hiei and the woman both looked at the sakura tree that stood at the edge of the clearing, a tree that hadn't been there thirty seconds ago. The wind continued to blow, but the petals no longer moved. Kurama flared his energy as the dagger sank in to his side. The petals, poised, darted at the woman. They blinded both of her eyes and she let Kurama go, kicking him away from her with deadly precision. It drew the embedded dagger deeper in.

Before Kurama could scramble away (the dagger and the kick had taken the element of surprise from him), the woman reached down and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back up and cradling him against her body with a psychotic laugh. "Bad foxy… Now you have to be punished." She licked her lips. "You see, that dagger is coated in poison. I'm sure you can feel it burning through your veins by now."

"Hiei!" Kurama finally called. "Now!"

Hiei lunged forward, his sword drawn, meaning for a frontal strike. Kurama had twisted his body and begun squirming so that the woman's abdomen was exposed at regular intervals. It gave his lover the perfect opening. The woman wrenched Kurama in front of her as a shield at the last second.

The fox let a cry of pain pass his lips as the sword sank deep in to his stomach. It wouldn't be the first time, it was an injury he'd learned that he could survive. Hiei stopped and Kurama gazed at him. He kicked Hiei away from the blade and plunged it all the way through, striking the woman in the middle of her chest before she knew it was coming.

Kurama worked his hand around to the dagger in his side as his vision became blurry. He ripped the blade from him, then the sword. When he turned sharply to face the thing that had threatened his child, he brought up the dagger. And slit the woman's throat with her own weapon.

Hiei cupped Kurama's cheek when the fox fell to his knees. "Kurama, are you-"

"Baby first, questions later," Kurama whispered.

"You're injured."

"I said, get my son!" Kurama screamed.

With a sigh and a curse about fox's and their overprotective nature, Hiei went and retrieved Sage, who was screaming and clutching at the air with tiny fists. "I'm going to put Sage in the car and I'll come back for you."

"No, don't let him out of your sight," Kurama muttered. "Take him to Yusuke or the temple and then come back for me. I've had worse at the edge of your blade Hiei."

"Kurama-"

"Not another word. We'll talk about additional punishments and apologies for stabbing me later on." Kurama raised his eyes to crimson and lied for the first time he could remember when it came to Hiei. "I'll be fine. The wound from her was just a dagger, nothing special and I've survived a similar wound from you in the past. Now please, get Sage to safety and then you can come back for me and tend to my wounds."

Hiei just nodded, knowing the fox would not budge an inch once his mind had reached a decision. He left Kurama in the clearing.

Kurama let go of the tight control he'd placed around most of his vital functions when Hiei was still present. His breath came in short gasps and his heart raced, pumping the blood out of the gaping wounds faster. His vision became blurry and his limbs felt heavy. Kurama closed his eyes and fell among the silk petals of the sakura tree with death knocking at his door. The only thing he could do was clutch at the petals, and say he was sorry before his eyes slipped closed and he fell to the depths.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Yes, I've decided that I do, indeed, love torturing you with evil chapter endings like this. So yay. Sorry you all didn't get an update yesterday and I'm afraid I won't be making up for it. I'm too lazy to write two chapters today. Besides, I want you all to bite your nails until tomorrow.**


	16. A Loving Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless I've said that I do, which involves mostly minor characters. This story is rated M for violence, bad language, and graphic boy on boy action. Oh, and a mental cookie for everyone who has reviewed so far. You all deserve it.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: A LOVING TOUCH

Hiei returned to the clearing and his heart nearly stopped at the sight before him. Kurama was lying among a bed of bloody sakura petals. His shirt had long since been soaked with blood and his hair was spread out around his too pale face. He looked like a fallen angel. Hiei approached softly and put a hand less than an inch from Kurama's mouth and nose. The warm breath tickled his skin and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Hiei lifted the broken form from the petals and couldn't help but to smile grimly when the fox buried his head in the crook of Hiei's neck, never once opening his eyes or regaining consciousness. Hiei debated with himself: the car or running? He decided at once that it'd be difficult to position Kurama in the car without risking injuring the fox more. He ran to the temple as fast as he could.

Kuwabara was holding the crying Sage in his arms, rocking him back and forth. He was doing his best to comfort the infant without showing how uncomfortable he was around children. Hiei walked past him and in to the temple. He set Kurama down gently on a mattress that Yukina indicated.

"Why hasn't he stopped bleeding?" Hiei questioned as he ripped the bloody shirt from the fox's figure.

"Cut your finger on your sword and tell me what happens," Yukina replied as she folded several bandages together and began applying pressure to the wound.

Hiei cut the tip of his finger on the blade and then gazed as the blood tripped down, leaving a tiny river on his skin. "It doesn't heal with demon energy."

"One of Kurama's customizations to your sword. I think he had it forged and blessed so that demon energy couldn't heal a wound created by the blade. It's a smart move, but potentially deadly in our case." Yukina put Hiei's hand on the wound and had him apply the proper pressure while she cleaned the blood from the surrounding area. "Hiei, you have to be more careful. If he was in his Yoko form, or if he was full demon, this would have been the end of him."

Hiei looked down. "It wasn't intentional."

"Luckily, Kurama's demon energy is diluted when he's in this form. He's managed to heal the wound from a gaping hole to something manageable at least." Yukina pushed Hiei's hand away. "No vital organs are hurt but it can't be healed. I'll have to sew it and then bandage it. He'll need an anti-bacterial ointment for the next few weeks."

"Such a wound could be healed in a week."

"Your blade prevents that." Yukina stood up. "He'll heal like a human." She left the room and came back later with a needle and wire thread. Her movements were quick and precise, but Hiei could barely stand to watch the needle pricking in to his love's skin.

Instead, Hiei stood and left the room, taking his screaming son from Kuwabara's arms. "Shh…" he soothed.

Sage quieted as soon as he heard Hiei's voice. He reached up and grabbed Hiei's earlobe, tugging on it and then squealing with happy laughter. Hiei just smiled down at the child. "Has mommy been reading to you at night?" He sank down in to one of the porch chairs with Sage in his arms. "I bet your mommy has been reading you one of his favorite books." He pressed a finger to Sage's nose and laughed when the child grabbed his finger and inserted it in to his mouth. "You know what I think? I think it's time for a diaper change and then a bottle."

Sage kicked his legs at Hiei as the fire demon struggled to get a new diaper on his son. Hiei growled. "Sage…"

"Dada," came the giggled response.

Hiei stopped with a frown. "You aren't old enough to start talking yet."

"Mama."

"Mama will be very interested to see you talking already," Hiei said.

Sage made a farting noise with his mouth.

Hiei couldn't help but smile. "Don't start back talking me already. Mama is hurt right now and needs his rest. However, if you're a good little boy and let me diaper and feed you, then you might get to see mama as soon as he wakes from his beauty sleep."

An intelligence that captured Hiei's attention at once shined within those golden eyes as Sage looked up at him. He stayed perfectly still as Hiei placed the new diaper on him and then handed him a bottle. "Can you hold it yourself?"

Sage fumbled with the bottle a little bit, but determination made his eyebrows furrow the same way that Kurama's did. After a few struggles, he raised the bottle to his mouth and leaned back, suckling at it happily.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Kid… you are just like your mother."

"Speaking of mothers," came Kurama's voice from the doorway. "I swear on my mother's grave that if you stab me with that sword one more time I'm going to throw that sword in the deepest pits of purgatory and kick you're a-"

"Language love," came Hiei's eased response. "You don't want our son repeating naughty words."

"He can't speak yet."

"Tell that to **him**."

Sage lowered the bottle from his face and smiled up at Kurama happily. "Mama."

Kurama shook his head. "Oh, you little tricky devil."

Sage stuck his tongue out at Kurama and then happily inserted the bottle back in to his mouth.

Hiei gazed up at Kurama with a look of confusion. "What's going on?"

"In Makai, fox's grow up very fast in their early lives." Kurama sat down next to Hiei. "You see, after five months, the mothers leave their children to fend for themselves. The children must grow rapidly within those five months to reach an age where they can defend themselves and find food. Usually, one month equals one year during that time. When Sage came to us, he was supposed to adapt to human growth. However, it seems he's chosen to ignore the change."

Hiei shook his head. "We aren't going to leave him."

"He doesn't know that," Kurama replied. "All he knows is that I am a fox and I'm his mother. He assume we'll follow nature and leave him. He's being cautious."

"I think he just wants to be able to talk back," Hiei commented and tickled Sage's foot.

Sage sat up and removed the empty bottle from his throat. He burped in Hiei's face.

"I think he's too smart for his own good sometimes."

"I wonder if he can walk yet," Hiei muttered. He left Kurama's side to place Sage's feet on the grass.

Sage wobbled at first but managed to hold his balance. He watched Hiei with wary eyes. Kurama smiled softly. "Hiei, walk in front of him. He learns by watching the two of us."

Hiei began to walk easily in front of his child. Sage watched him for a moment before taking one uncertain step. Then another. Soon, he was running after Hiei, wobbling a little, and then falling down in the soft grass. He didn't cry when he stumbled. Instead, he just gazed up at his father with a sense of determination.

"Kurama, your son is a fast little bugger," Hiei laughed, dancing out of reach when Sage lurched towards his ankle.

Kurama raised his nose in the air in his arrogant way. "Well, of course he is. He's got my blood flowing through his veins after all."

Hiei sat on the porch steps, one below Kurama, and rested his head on his love's lap. Kurama stroked Hiei's hair with a sign of absent affection as they watched Sage romp around in the grass, exploring every flower and rock. Hiei planted a soft kiss on the fabric of Kurama's pants. "Are you okay?"

"A bit weak, but I'll be fine," Kurama answered. "This wouldn't be the first time surviving an injury at the edge of your sword."

"If you knew that your demon energy wouldn't be able to heal your body, why did you grab the sword from me and plunge it deeper?" Hiei questioned.

Kurama smiled softly. "Because that woman wanted my child. Her scent gave away her plans. She wanted you to hold me while I was injured; then, she was planning on grabbing Sage and taking off to Makai with him." The fox gazed at Sage as the child sniffed a daisy and then sneezed on it. "Tell me that isn't worth giving up everything for."

"It's not worth killing yourself for."

"You'd have done the same to save him."

Hiei sat up and claimed Kurama's lips with his. "No, because if you die, I'll follow my mate. Then our dear Sage would be an orphan. So do us both a favor and be careful."

"I've been meaning to speak to you about his training."

"I think you should train him and I should train our daughter after she comes along."

"Why?"

"Watch," Hiei replied.

Sage saw a rose across the yard from him and frowned. Not wanting it to be that far away, he held out his hand. In the blink of an eye, the rose bush was no longer at the edge of the yard. The vines smoothed their thorns, making it safe for Sage and creating a small swing for him. Sage giggled as the vines bounced him up and down.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, he definitely learns by watching the two of us." He stood up with a hand on his stomach. "Sage, do I need to tell you about not playing with mommy's roses? Those are not toys!" He descended one step. "You have three seconds to get that bush where it belongs before I have them cage you."

Sage gave Kurama a challenging gaze and continued bouncing.

"One…"

Sage pouted.

"Two…"

In the blink of an eye, the bushes were back in their place again.

Kurama shook his head. "He's got my powers and your thick head. He's inherited your temper and quick movements, but my control of plants."

"And your intelligence. And looks." Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama from behind. "He's going to be one drop dead sexy fox when he's older."

"The ladies will love it."

"Unless he learned something else from watching the two of us." Hiei nuzzled his love's neck. "Not that it matters what his sexual preference will be."

"Sage," Kurama called. "Time to go clothes shopping!"

Sage ran towards his parents and was swept up in to Hiei's arms. He giggled as he was swung through the air before resting safely on top of Hiei's shoulders. He began smoothing down the spikes as soon as they were within his reach.

"And he's inherited my good tastes," Kurama noted. "You do look sexy with your hair down around your face love."

Hiei just smiled. "Whatever makes both my foxes happy."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I love Sage! He's just so cute! And for being such a tiny thing, he sure does have a lot of personality. Well, the story isn't over yet, so review, receive a mental cookie, and then wait for the next chapter. I love this chapter. It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Yay for fluffs!**


	17. Moments of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters of this story. The only character I do happen to own worth mentioning is Sage. This story is rated M for violence, bad language, and graphic boy on boy action.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A MOMENT OF PEACE

Kurama handed over a fussing Sage to Keiko, then his bag. He breathed a sigh. "Thank you so much for looking after him for the week. We're reading my mother's will this afternoon, her funeral is tomorrow, and then we're heading off to Jamaica for the weekend. From there, to Makai to interview potential mothers. We want to have our daughter as soon as possible now that we know this little bugger is going to be five soon."

Sage wiggled his feet and managed to glare at his mother. "No!"

Kurama sighed. "Four more months and he'll be five. After that, he'll slow down to human pace."

"We're having the same issues with the twins. It turns out they've taken after Yusuke a little too much. Genkai told us that they've adapted their spirit energy to quicken their growth until about the same age because they sense so many demons in the city."

Kurama nodded. "They're two now, then?"

Keiko nodded. "They're a handful, but Yusuke and I work opposite shifts so there's always someone at home to look after them."

Kurama leaned forward and squeezed her hand. "Sage, you better behave," He warned before planting a kiss on his son's forehead.

Hiei kissed his son's head and then wrapped an arm around Kurama. "Hurry or we'll be late to the meeting with your father's lawyers."

Kurama sighed as they entered the large office with Hiei at his side. The lawyer stood up from behind his desk and shook hands with Kurama while completely ignoring Hiei, a sign of his obvious distaste of their union. Kurama decided that Hiei could speak for himself and sat down in one of the chairs. Hiei settled down beside him.

"Now, Mr. Minamono, your mother's will was very specific. Your stepfather is to receive the house and the remaining balance of their shared bank account. He is also to be the one to disperse her personal belongings as he sees fit. This includes clothes, jewelry, and other such things."

"I understand," Kurama nodded.

"However, there is a large life insurance policy she had for herself. That is to go directly to you, most if it anyways. The money is conditional. You see, Shiori also wanted any future grandchildren you produce be provided for. Every time you adopt a child, you are required by the terms of her will to set up a separate fund for them that they will have access to upon reaching adulthood."

Kurama again nodded. "We already have a son and are hoping to add a daughter in a short amount of time. May I inquire about the amount of the insurance policy?"

"In United States dollars, about half a million. She also purchased a small home on the ocean that she wished to give to her grandchildren. If the two of you are planning to add a daughter to your home soon, I'd like to take down the names of your children in order to write up the deed."

"Our son's name is Sage," Kurama answered. "Sage Minamono."

Hiei exchanged a look with Kurama before turning to the lawyer. "Our daughter will be named Nevaeh Jaganshi."

The lawyer stood. "That's all. The insurance company and I will write up a payment plan to be dispersed to the two of you over the course of several years. I'll also talk with the bank to make sure two trust funds are created. How much would you like put in to the funds?"

Kurama thought for a moment. "I'd like the entire insurance policy to go to the trust funds, half in each, but I'd like four trust funds rather than two."

"Are you planning on adding more children?"

"Perhaps later on. The two extra funds are a precaution, a plan just in case of emergencies or additional children. Thank you for all your help."

Hiei walked out of the large corporate building with his hand entwined with Kurama's. "Four children?"

"Yes, I've always wanted four children."

"I'm only providing one. The rest are up to you." Hiei smiled as he kissed his fox. "I'm ready for a day in the bathtub and in bed. It seems like forever since we've gotten a day alone."

"Not since before our wedding," Kurama agreed. "It seems like forever but it hasn't really been that long. So much has happened." Kurama and Hiei rode home in silence, comfortably aware of each other's presence and content with that alone.

When they got home, Kurama went to the kitchen and brewed tea while Hiei cleared the living room of Sage's toys and then flopped on the couch. Kurama came in with the tea and poured some for both of them, resting his head on Hiei's arm as he took his cup.

"It seems so quiet without Sage screaming," Kurama murmured, softly kissing the bare expanse of Hiei's neck.

"Image what its going to be like with four of them running around."

"I think it'll be lovely."

"I think you're going to be a housewife."

"I think that I don't mind." Kurama moved to Hiei's lap and rested his forehead against his mate's with a sigh. "I just worry."

"About what?"

"You're the leader of Alaric," Kurama answered, running his fingertips along Hiei's jaw. "That makes any children we have potential targets. With you gone nearly every weekend to rule your territory, I'm not sure that I can protect them by myself."

"It can't be avoided," Hiei answered. "I have to go."

"I know." Kurama pressed his lips against Hiei's. "But you're taking one kid with you every time. I'm not dealing with all of them by myself."

"Kurama," Hiei sighed, running his fingers through the red hair. "I don't want four children. Three, maybe, but not more than that."

"Let fate decide how many children we have."

"Bad advice," Hiei muttered with a small smile. "I know a certain fox who would bring home every wandering animal if I'd let him and claim it was fate."

Kurama managed to laugh as he slid from Hiei's lap. "I'll make you a deal. The child you provide for me this time will be the last one we create. Sage wasn't exactly my creation, but it was close enough."

"He looks just like you."

"Yoko's fault, not mine." Kurama reminded. "And this child will have your blood. Two halves to a whole. That's all I ask for."

"Deal."

Kurama sipped the tea and sighed softly, just cuddling up next to Hiei in the way they hadn't managed for the last week. Between cups of tea, they shared a few kisses, always chaste and full of love rather than need. When the tea was done, Kurama moved to the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. Hiei waited patiently for his lover to return.

Kurama sat on Hiei's lap, kissing him fully, opening his mouth to his lover. Hiei plunged his tongue in to the sweetness of Kurama's mouth and wondered, once again, how he ever survived without the taste for the six months they were separated. He ran his hands under Kurama's shirt, over the smooth plane of his stomach. The fox pulled his lips away from that of his love and pinned Hiei's hands at his side.

"None of that," Kurama whispered in a husky voice. "It's my turn."

Hiei's heart skipped a beat at that promise and he lifted Kurama off him to get upstairs. The faster he could be in the bedroom with his clothes off, the faster his fox would be inside of him. The thought made him groan out loud. The fox led the way to the bedroom, pausing on the stairs every few steps to kiss Hiei again. He slammed the fire demon back against the wall, pinning his hands over his head and moving his lips to his neck. Kurama sucked on the sensitive skin above Hiei's jugular vein, eliciting a gasp from his love before pulling away and dancing to the bedroom with a shake of his butt.

Hiei followed as fast as his feet would allow, but not fast enough. A naked silver fox sat on their bed, tail twitching with anticipation and golden eyes gazing at him with a hungry look. Hiei's eyes moved down, taking in the sight of Kurama's body before moving within reach. Kurama shoved Hiei down on the bed and stripped his clothes off with quick, precise movements. Hiei just stared at Kurama. The golden eyes of the fox regarded him playfully.

Kurama sat on Hiei's stomach, grinding his erection against Hiei's hardened abs. The fire demon arched up, his own throbbing hardness begging for attention. A click echoed through the room and crimson eyes gazed up to see his wrists handcuffed to the bed.

Kurama smiled and nipped a nipple. "If you behave, I'll play nice."

"Hn."

A devilish smirk crossed the fox's features and he leaned down and took a nipple in to his mouth. His careful attention soon had transformed it in to a hardened nub at his will. Kurama moved down, leaving a wet trail to Hiei's stomach. He passed over the one place his attention was most needed in order to leave another purple mark on Hiei's inner thigh.

"Fox, if you don't find something useful to do with that mouth in three seconds," Hiei warned, his eyes flashing.

Kurama raised his head to meet Hiei's glare. "Love, don't forget who claims dominance here." He nuzzled the tip of Hiei's erection before flicking out his tongue and tasting it, earning a throaty gasp for his maneuvers. As Kurama engulfed the length, he eased the slick vibrator they'd received as a gift in to Hiei's puckered entrance. Hiei arched up as it slid inside him. Kurama turned it on and then pulled away, leaving the device embedded deep inside his lover.

With a smile, Kurama examined his work. "I need to pick up a few things at the store." Vines snaked out and wrapped themselves around Hiei's wrists and the handcuffs to ensure that the fire demon wouldn't make a grand escape. "If you stay exactly as you are while I'm gone, you'll be rewarded generously." Kurama put on his clothes and placed a chaste kiss on Hiei's lips.

Hiei didn't respond, just glared up at his fox. Kurama left the house and Hiei pulled against the vines as soon as he heard the car leave the driveway. The vines tightened their grip and Hiei's struggles settled. Fifteen minutes later, Kurama entered the room with a grocery bag. He gazed at the prone form of Hiei and smiled at the glare he received.

"I promise I'll make this worth it," Kurama murmured. He locked gazes with the curious (and pissed) fire demon as he slowly undressed himself.

Hiei groaned. "Stop teasing."

"Stop being stubborn and beg," Kurama shot back with a smile. He removed the contents of the bag on to the nightstand as he sat on Hiei's stomach once again. He took the strawberries out, then opened the whipped cream. He dipped a fruit in to the cream and then pressed it against Hiei's lips.

Hiei opened his mouth obediently and was surprised at how good it was. Kurama leaned down, forcing a kiss and stealing his share of the strawberry before pulling away and leaving Hiei breathless. Next, Kurama took the bottle of chocolate from the bag and moved down, rubbing their erections together while he drizzled chocolate across Hiei's chest and stomach. The fire demon shivered as he arched up. The fox lowered his head and lapped at the liquid. His golden gaze never once left Hiei's crimson orbs. He moved down lower, settling himself between the spread legs of his lover. He ran his fingertips down the hardness of his lover and began to pump him slowly. He turned the setting of the vibrator up to the highest setting.

Hiei cried out and arched from the bed. "Kurama please!"

Kurama removed the vibrator and turned it off. "Now, what was so difficult about that?" He sheathed himself inside of Hiei in one quick thrust.

"Harder," Hiei begged after a few gentle thrusts.

The fox was more than happy to oblige. He held tight to Hiei's hips as he claimed his lover thoroughly. Hiei cried out softly with each thrust as Kurama induced an exotic mix of pleasure and pain. He struggled against the bonds, needing to feel his lover's flesh beneath his fingers. Kurama just smiled and pressed a lingering kiss against Hiei's lips. Kurama's hand circled around Hiei's hardness as their rhythm became more frenzied, full of need and desire, pleasure and pain. Hiei cried out his mate's name first as he spilled his seed in to Kurama's waiting hand. Kurama came a thrust later and collapsed beside his lover with a satisfied sigh.

"Let me go put the food in the fridge and then I'll come release you." Kurama heaved himself from the bed and went downstairs to put all the food away. He let Hiei go and fell on the bed.

Hiei held a bottle of oil in his hands that Kurama had purchased. "What's this for?"

"You always liked to use oil rather than the clear jelly I use," Kurama muttered.

Hiei's eyes brightened. "My turn?"

"Jamaica is your turn," Kurama smiled softly. "Right now, I'm thinking that it might be both of our turns for a hot bath."

"When we get to Jamaica, you aren't leaving the hotel room."

"I think that ruins the point of going somewhere," Kurama teased. "Besides, the beach is beautiful."

"We'll see." Hiei's eyes glistened with mischievousness. "If you're good, then I might allow you an hour on the beach a day."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Yay for lemons! Okay, anyways, I wanted the whole chapter to lead up to an excellent wedding. After all, Hiei and Kurama deserve a moment of peace to themselves. Don't make the mistake of thinking this story is over yet. I still have lots of surprises up my sleeve. Let's see… On Hiei's to do list is: honeymoon and producing a kid. Anyways, I think Kurama deserves a cookie in this chapter. But I don't think my cookies can compete with what he got to taste! . As usual, don't forget to review!**


	18. Mother Dearest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters used in this story. I do own Sage (don't you just want to pinch his cheeks). This story is rated M for graphic boy on boy action, violence, and bad language

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: MY BABY'S MAMA

Kurama sighed as they approached Alaric, butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach as the idea of interviewing potential mothers kept entering his head. He strode beside Hiei, keeping his pace. His red ears stuck up from his hair and twitched at the slightest noise, showing the extent of his worry. Hiei squeezed his hand for the hundredth time since they had left Jamaica, trying to reassure his worrywart of a mate.

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the two familiar figures standing in the throne room with their backs to them. Zane turned first and a smile spread across his face. "Kurama, love!" he crooned and danced over, planting a kiss on Kurama's cheek happily and clinging to him. Cian followed his exuberant lover at a slower pace.

Hiei glared at the intruder, a low growl rumbling through his chest as his mate was touched. What surprised him was the way the smaller, and much weaker, thunder demon responded. He bared his teeth and growled back.

"Zane, behave yourself," Cian ordered, pulling his lover away from Kurama. "Our little fox has grown up and no longer needs our protection."

Zane brushed his lover's hand from his shoulder and glared up at Hiei, who was a good head taller than him. "I'm not afraid of this _punk_ just because he's the lord of a territory. I'll still kill him myself if he hurts Kurama." He turned to the fox with a pleasant smile and looped his arm around one of the fox's. "Come love, you look fatigued. Let's sit down and have a little girl talk." He glanced over his shoulder. "Boys, some hot tea would be nice."

Zane led the way from the throne room towards the kitchen. "Hiei," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei demanded as he made his way towards the kitchen to get tea. He wasn't one to follow orders, but a good cup of tea would do wonders to Kurama's frayed nerves.

"Kurama invited us, mostly for Zane's particular expertise in this area." Cian leaned against the counter and looked at Hiei with a blank expression. "Zane is a fertility specialist. We were also asked to come because Kurama wished to speak to the two of us before the move."

"Oh, are you moving further away?" Hiei grumbled, not paying attention in the least.

"No, we're moving next door to you," Cian answered and couldn't help the small smile that came when Hiei nearly dropped the tea. "It was Kurama's suggestion."

"Really? He didn't mention anything to me."

"I suppose he also hasn't been mentioning his weekly visits?"

Hiei turned to the ice demon, now fully attentive to his guest. "What day?"

"He stops by every Friday for a few hours," Cian shrugged.

"Friday is his day to visit the temple and the idiot," Hiei murmured to himself. "My mate and I are not going to watch your little brats just because you live next door."

"Actually, Zane will be watching your little brats," Cian chuckled. "He's opening a daycare center once we move. He's already got Kurama and Yusuke enrolled. Yukina also promised business when Kuwabara and her conceive. Zane is offering his assistance with their fertility problem as well as your unique situation."

Hiei's anger rolled over him. "Go get this to them and tell Kurama I need to speak to him here for a minute."

Cian did as told, unwilling to cross the fire demon. He set the tray down upon a small foldout table in front of the boys and then put his hands on his hips. "Kurama, your mate wants to see you in the kitchen. I think he's angry."

Kurama stood with a sigh. "This is foolish. He can't go changing his mind every ten minutes about this." He smiled softly at Cian. "Save some tea for Hiei and I when we return." He made his way to the kitchen slowly and entered, shutting the door behind him quietly. "Are you having second thoughts already?"

"No," Hiei answered between clenched teeth. "I was wondering… when you intended to tell me that you're going to trust our children's safety to a demon who can't top a grasshopper."

Kurama bristled. "You underestimate Zane greatly. He can protect those left in his charge."

"And then there's your weekly visits to America that I didn't know about. You must have been portal hopping again." Hiei gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles were white. "You also left out their new location."

"You wouldn't have listened even if I had mentioned it," Kurama sighed. "I'd rather have our children's safety in the hands of a demon than that of a clueless human. As for visiting them… Would you have allowed it if I'd told you the truth?"

"No!" Hiei roared, striking a pot from the counter and watching it clatter to the floor. "I wouldn't have let you go because he's tried to steal you away before Kurama! I almost lost you because of that ice demon!"

"He's mated now," Kurama said. "End of subject."

"Mates can cheat."

Kurama's eyes were filled with hurt. "And you think I would, even if given the chance?"

"Isn't that why **you're** the one having second thoughts?" Hiei hissed.

Kurama turned away. "When you come back in to your right mind, you can join us in the throne room. Zane, Cian, and I are nothing more than good friends. You should be thanking them. If it weren't for them, I never would have survived through the six months we were apart and I sure as hell wouldn't have gone back to you. I'm not going to defend the accusation that I'm cheating. If anything, I should be the one accusing you. I'm not the one who's gone every weekend."

Kurama stormed out of the room and back to the throne room. He threw himself in a chair with a sigh and took the cup of tea offered him. Zane gave him a sympathetic look and reached out to smooth a red strand from Kurama's face. "You shouldn't react like that," he chided. "Fire demons are always temperamental and jealous. You must exercise patience with them."

"He's impossible sometimes," Kurama growled.

"They all are," Zane smiled softly. "Cian snores horribly. Sometimes, I just want to strangle him just so I can sleep peacefully."

Kurama cracked a smile. "We should start without him."

Zane shook his head. "Wait for him to calm down and join us."

Ten minutes later, Hiei plopped down next to Kurama and pulled his fox in to a soft kiss. "Are you ready to get started?"

Kurama nodded. "I have a feeling this part isn't going to be fun."

Zane elbowed the fox. "Be optimistic."

Five hours later, even Zane was admitting that the search was hopeless. The thunder demon stood, muttering an excuse of getting tea. Cian pleaded for the sake of his bladder and followed Zane out of the room. Kurama rested his head against Hiei's shoulder as the next ten women shuffled in to the room and lined up in front of them.

"How many have we seen?" Kurama questioned in a whisper.

"One hundred seventy three," Hiei answered and he scanned the faces of the ten standing before him.

Kurama and Hiei both saw her at once, the very last one. Her hair was the color of cinnamon and her eyes were a deep blue the colors of sapphires. None of the other women dared to gaze at the ruler of Alaric but she gazed at them without fear. She was small and lithe and very striking. Her skin was perfect alabaster.

Hiei sent all the other women from the room besides her and then stood up, circling around her once. She didn't flinch when he reached her back. Hiei sat down beside Kurama again. "What's your name?"

"Nikita," she answered simply. Her voice was smooth and soft, but exuded quiet strength and intelligence at the same time.

"I like her," Kurama whispered. "She's not afraid of us like the others."

"Nikita, what type of demon are you?" Hiei questioned.

"A fire demon," she answered, meeting Hiei's gaze.

"How strong are you?" Kurama asked.

The warmth of her eyes shifted from Hiei to Kurama, a fact that surprised the fox. Most of the women had addressed only Hiei during the day. "I'm an upper A-class," she replied.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kurama asked, with hope shining in his eyes.

"Before I accept your invitation, I would like to know how many others you've extended the same courtesy to."

Kurama gave Hiei an amused smile. Hiei, too, couldn't help smiling slightly. "Are you afraid of a little competition?"

"Not at all," Nikita answered smoothly. "I merely want to know how many I'm expected to compete against. After all, I don't want to be stabbed while trying to enjoy my dinner."

"I'm sure you won't have to worry about that, unless you try to take food from Hiei's plate," Kurama smiled.

"Then I accept."

Kurama beamed. "Wonderful. Dinner will be in an hour, if you want to go change, though it's really not necessary. Our meals are strictly a jeans and tee-shirt affair." It was then that Kurama's eyes moved from her face to the rest of her body. She wore a deep brown shirt that scooped down, leaving all to the imagination, and a champagne colored skirt that reached her knees and showed enough leg to show the lithe muscle that decorated her body.

Dinner was served at the table, a wonderful meal of roasted lamb and several other dishes. The table was round, so that everyone could sit around it and talk, more intimate than the large square table contained within the formal dining hall. Nikita sat between Hiei and Zane. On the other side of Zane was Cian and Kurama sat beside Hiei.

Zane beamed at the woman. "Are you mated?"

"No," she answered with a friendly smile that immediately won the finicky thunder demon over. "Before you ask, I'm not in love either."

Zane smiled. "Any children?"

"Not yet," she answered, stealing a glance at Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was eating his dinner quietly and Hiei had eyes only for the woman who amazed him already. She was the type of woman he'd once decided to marry, when he was younger and before Kurama had captured his heart.

"How old are you?" Zane crooned.

"I'm twenty-three," she answered and then swatted his hand as he tried to steal food from her plate. "Don't try it, or I'll have Hiei stab your hand for me."

"I believe it," Zane laughed. "Kurama, she's perfect. And sassy!"

Kurama's eyes were serious as he gazed at her. "I don't think you realize how hard this process is going to be."

"I've thought about that, how much it must pain a mother to give up a child," Nikita said slowly, thoughtfully. "However, I don't think of it the same way you do." She set her fork down. "You're giving a child a better life than I could imagine and while letting go after birth will be difficult, I realize it's for the best. That baby will be given opportunities and a life that I can't even imagine."

"What do you expect to get out of this?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing," Nikita answered. "After giving birth, the only way I will ever have contact with my child will be through the two of you or if the child comes looking for me someday. I don't want my name in history, I don't want riches and I most certainly don't want to trick the two of you. I want to provide a future for two mates who otherwise may not be able to have one."

"You came from a union like theirs," Zane observed.

"Yes, it's why I decided to come," Nikita smiled at them. "I do hope traveling across Yomi's territory to come here counts in my favor." She rested her head on her hand with a small smile. "I want to do this."

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. "Then I'd like for you to be the mother of my child," Hiei stated.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Yay! Two chapters in one day. And that's about all I have to say. Um… review?**


	19. Darkened Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story with the exception of most of the minor characters. This story is rated M for violence, graphic boy on boy action, and violence. No cookies for those who don't like it!

CHAPTER NINETEEN: DARKENED DESIRES

Kurama curled up with his head resting on Hiei's bare shoulder with a small worried frown decorating his face. Hiei tangled his hands in Kurama's red hair and sighed. "Go take a shower. You're bleeding."

Kurama pressed a lingering kiss on Hiei's lips before getting up. "You shouldn't be so rough then. Do me a favor and change the sheets while I'm washing up?" Kurama walked in to the bathroom with a slight limp to his strut and turned on the warm water, hoping and praying it'd be enough to ease the pain from his limbs.

Hiei slid from the bed and went about doing his lover's bidding. He stripped the sheets and blanket from the large bed and switched it out with a spare kept in his linen closet. He gazed at the bloodstained sheets before kicking them away from him, angry and frustrated with himself. He'd been too rough with his fox, hurt him, and Kurama had taken the abuse without complaint. He put the ruined sheets in the hamper to be disposed of later before putting the hamper back in the closet. As he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his turn to shower, guilt tore him apart. He hadn't failed to notice the single tear of pain Kurama had shed as he held on to the sheets. That image was one Hiei knew would haunt him for awhile. Instead of apologizing for his actions, Hiei began to justify himself within the privacy of his own mind. _Kurama didn't ask me to stop, he didn't utter one complaint,_ Hiei thought. _If he didn't want it, he would have said something_.

"Your turn!" Kurama called from the bathroom before emerging in his robe.

Hiei stood under the steaming hot water and let it wash away his worries, his fears, and his uncertainties. He didn't leave the shower until the water ran cold. He toweled himself off and went to bed.

Kurama was already asleep, but it was obvious the fox had intended to wait up for him. He was curled up on top of the covers, sleeping soundly. Hiei felt guilt once again as he gazed at the prone form and saw the deep purple bruises that decorated his delicate frame. Large marks marred the skin of Kurama's wrists, hips and inner thighs. Even a place around his neck held imprints from Hiei. Hiei sighed and slid the covers from under his fox, covering them both up.

In the morning, Hiei woke to an empty bed. He climbed from the warmth of the comforter and put on his clothes with a sigh. Making his way to the kitchen, he saw Kurama at the stove and Zane sitting at the small table the servants usually used.

"We do have people to do that for us," Hiei reminded.

"I know," Kurama replied wistfully. "I don't like being waited on, so I decided to make breakfast myself. How do omelets sound?"

"Fine," Hiei muttered. He fixed his eyes on Zane.

Zane just shuddered and looked away, his eyes shrouded and distant.

"Where's your mate?" Hiei questioned, sitting down across the table from him.

"He went back home," Zane answered. "He had to work, and then pick up the kids from daycare."

Kurama set a large omelet in front of Hiei and then a cup of juice. "Eat up." After ten more minutes of silence, he joined them at the table, serving Zane his breakfast as well.

Curiosity caused Hiei to examine Zane further. "What can you do?"

Zane fixed him with a piercing gaze. "I can summon or banish storms, control lightning, such things as that."

"Tell Hiei about the winds," Kurama smiled softly. "Maybe then he won't think me so crazy for speaking to my plants."

"The wind from the north tells of the past," Zane muttered, his eyes gazing out the window. "The wind from the east tells of the future. The wind of the west tells of the present."

"What does the southern wind tell you?" Hiei questioned, not really interested but asking for the sake of being pleasant.

"It tells me of death," came the quiet answer. He turned his eyes back towards Hiei. "I can also hear thoughts of those around me, no matter how guarded they might be." He pushed his plate away. "Excuse me Kurama, I'm not very hungry this morning. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Kurama turned accusing eyes on to Hiei. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Hiei mumbled, deeply disturbed by the information that Zane may know. "I haven't done anything."

Kurama took Hiei's empty plate and set them in the sink to do later. "Nikita is staying here for today. Tomorrow will be the day to go through with our plan if we decide that she's the best choice."

Zane locked eyes with Hiei as he stood in the kitchen doorway. "Nikita is gone for the day. She left a sealed letter on the desk in Hiei's study saying that she needed to depart until dinner to tend to a family emergency. She left at dawn."

"Did your wind tell you that?" Hiei sneered.

A cold smile graced Zane's face. "The wind tells me many things, Hiei, some of which has passed from your lips at your darkest hours, things not meant for the ears of another." He leaned against the door. "Perhaps I won't be needed here after all."

Hiei's eyes darkened, but Kurama gave his friend a smile. "Don't let Hiei's sour mood dampen your spirits. Of course you're needed."

Hiei stood. "I'm going to check on the idiot and make sure Sage is well looked after." The look in those crimson eyes warned Kurama against accompanying him.

Kurama looked taken aback at the look rather than the words. "Go ahead then love. Zane and I will occupy ourselves at the market until dinner."

Hiei just nodded and left. He knocked on the door to Yusuke's house and was greeted by the screaming of three children before Yusuke flung open the door. He gazed down at Hiei with a look of surprise. "Hiei, are you and fox-boy back already?"

"No, I'm checking on my son."

Yusuke let the fire demon past him. "Keiko is feeding them oatmeal right now, and I must say that Sage is very creative with his oatmeal art. He flings it in places the twins hadn't even thought of."

Hiei chuckled as he entered the kitchen and found globs of oatmeal everywhere and Sage sitting in his highchair with a pout and an empty bowl. Upon seeing Hiei, he squealed with delight. "Dada!"

Hiei lifted him from the highchair with a sigh. "You're a mess. You know that your mother would be very upset to hear of how you've been naughty."

Sage's lower lip trembled.

"No more oatmeal art, do you understand?"

Sage nodded, his lip still trembling ever so slightly.

Hiei turned to Keiko with Sage still in his arms. "Kurama forgot to tell you that Sage doesn't like oatmeal, didn't he?"

Keiko looked up from scrubbing the floor free of oatmeal. "Yes."

"He has to have meat in every meal, some sort of protein. His muscle mass and the growth rate he's keeping up demands it. He won't touch a meal unless it has meat in it." Hiei bounced Sage on his hip. "Say sorry to Keiko."

"Sowwy," Sage murmured.

"So she can hear you," Hiei scolded.

"Sowwy," Sage screamed at the top of his little lungs.

Hiei set Sage back in his highchair and handed him a piece of dried rabbit meat. The child began to gnaw at it as soon as it was within his grasp. Hiei turned his crimson gaze on to Yusuke, then to Keiko. "Keiko, do you mind if I steal your husband for an hour or two? I need to speak with him."

Keiko waved her rag at them. "Take him, he's almost as bad as one of the kids."

Hiei led the way from the house to a nearby teahouse. They sat across the table from each other, Yusuke's eyes regarding Hiei with almost morbid curiosity.

"What did you need to talk about?" Yusuke questioned once they'd received their pot of tea and poured it.

"My relationship."

Yusuke's eyebrows nearly went all the way to his hairline. "You and Kurama are having issues? What the fuck made you come to me, of all people?"

"You know the value of secrecy, you've been married longer than I have, and I think you'll understand my predicament more than anyone else."

"Uh-huh. So, start talking shrimp."

"Kurama and I are in Alaric to choose a mother for my child. We spent the better part of one day going through a huge list of failures and then we found this perfect woman."

"That's good, though, right? Kurama was really happy about having another kid."

"This woman, Nikita, she's perfect. I mean, she's **perfect**." Hiei gazed down at his tea as a slight blush struck his cheeks. "She's got a great body-"

"Whoa, hold on a sec. You just said this chick has a nice body? Aren't you in to guys and all that?"

"I'm bisexual. Kurama is the one interested in males alone." Hiei shook his head. "She's smart, funny, quick witted, and gentle."

"You're attracted to her."

Hiei gazed down at his cup, ashamed. "Almost more attracted to her than I am my own mate."

That one threw Yusuke for a loop. "But you love Kurama."

"Yeah," Hiei muttered. "But I think I could love her too, if she stays around me long enough."

"I can see where you have a problem."

"I can't mention this to Kurama. He's already so insecure and unsure sometimes that it frightens me." Hiei took a sip of tea. "He wants another child badly and would be crushed if I called off the whole plan. He thinks that it'll be an invitro fertilization, then she'll be pregnant, have the kid, and be out of our lives."

"You don't want that."

"Damn it, I want **her**!" Hiei roared. He slumped down again. "I want her so badly that it scares me. It feels like I can't live without having her, but I can't lose Kurama either."

"Sounds like you've got a real problem," Yusuke sighed. "Look, it's not the end of the world. In the perfect relationship, you'd never had needs that were left untended, but that's usually not the case. This Nikita probably just has a personality trait or something about her that Kurama lacks or doesn't show. If you leave it alone, the feeling will pass."

Hiei finished his tea in silence. "Kurama is everything to me. He's more than I ever hoped for." Hiei stood and set down the money to pay for it. "I should get back before the fox begins to worry." He shot Yusuke a half-hearted glare. "Thanks for listening. You aren't as much of an idiot as you pretend to be."

Yusuke grinned. "Thanks man, that sentiment makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Hn." Hiei left without another word, troubles still plaguing him as he walked back to the portal and then towards Alaric.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I bet none of you expected that! Anyways, review and tell me what you think… I imagine that I'm going to get some very interesting reviews for this chapter. Well, it may not be what you all suspected, but it's still cookie worthy, and definitely not the twist that was expected.**


	20. Silent Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters used in this story. This story is rated M for violence, bad language, and graphic boy on boy love.

CHAPTER TWENTY: SILENT TEARS

A few years later… 

Kurama applied the last bit of frosting from the large cake and stood back, admiring his work. The countertop was filled with all types of sweets, snacks, and other foods; the stove had been dominated by the finished cake. A scream echoed from the stairs and the younger two children came running downstairs.

Kurama watched the children run around the coffee table in the living room, admiring how much they looked just like Hiei. Nevaeh had short black hair that reached her shoulders and crimson eyes, just like her father. Her fraternal twin, Ayden, looked like the woman who'd given them both up, signed over all parental rights to Kurama. Ayden's hair was a light cinnamon with red highlights in the summer sun. His eyes were a deep blue like that of Nikita. Sage sat on the couch silently, watching his younger brother and sister fight back and forth.

"All demons under eight years of age, front and center," Kurama called.

The children all hurried in to the kitchen and gazed up at their mother.

"Alright, this is Sage's seventh birthday party, and I want you all on your best behavior. Ian and Hanna will be coming over with their parents. Sage, don't play rough with Ian. Nevaeh, if I see you shove Hanna's face in to the dirt, cake, or anything else, you're in big trouble. Shiori will also becoming over with her parents. Ayden, no pulling her hair, okay? Now, you're allowed to play with them, but that doesn't involve fighting, wrestling, arguing or hitting. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes mama," Ayden and Nevaeh chimed.

"Yes mother," Sage whispered.

Kurama watched the two five-year old twins run towards their separate rooms to play. Though none of the children were really that old, all the children had grown at an irregular pace up until they were five and their hormones balanced out. That had also been the case with Yusuke's children: Ian and Hanna. Those two were now eight, and frequent visitors of Kurama's. Cian and Zane's two boys were ten, and had been placed in boarding school. The youngest child was Shiori, the little girl that Yukina had named in honor of Kurama's mother. She was five but delicate and frail like her mother.

Sage gazed up at Kurama with a sigh. "Where's father?"

"He's in Alaric," Kurama answered. "He said he'd be back in time for your party honey, so don't worry." Kurama kneeled down so he was at the same level as his son, gazing in to the golden orbs. "Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you these past few weeks?"

Sage gazed down at the kitchen floor and shook his head. "The party starts in ten minutes ma. Are you sure he's going to make it?"

Kurama gazed at the clock. "Baby, have faith in him." The doorbell rang and Kurama just planted a quick kiss on Sage's forehead before going to answer the front door. Ian and Hanna entered the house first, then came Yusuke and Keiko with presents. She set them on the kitchen table before standing next to Kurama and watching the kids.

Hanna and Nevaeh were comparing and trading doll clothes and accessories, as well as chatting away (in mostly half sentences) about the best way to torture their brothers. Ian had settled on the couch and pulled Sage on his lap to read a book, a fact that Sage didn't seem to mind at all. Though a year older than the silver haired little boy, the two were best friends, enrolled at the same elementary school and always near one another.

The doorbell rang again, and rather than break himself away from watching the children, he simply called, "Come in!"

Yukina and Kuwabara entered with their daughter, Shiori. The little girl looked exactly like Yukina except for her bright orange hair. She tugged on Yukina's sleeve and gazed up at her mother with a cute look. "Mommy, can I go play?"

Yukina nodded and put a hand on her daughter's head. "I don't want to hear one word about your medicine later though."

Kurama moved forward and kissed Yukina on the cheek. "How is little Shiori?"

Yukina managed a weak smile. "Better," she sighed. "She's been much better now that we've got her on the proper medication for it. That herbal tea you gave us worked wonders until we could travel to Makai and have her looked at."

"What did Inaya say?"

"That her lungs are underdeveloped, but that she'll grow out of it as a teenager. Inaya said her lungs will develop fully when she's thirteen and gets another growth spurt." Yukina folded her hands in front of her. "Until then, we just have to be careful that she doesn't strain herself."

"That's good," Kurama smiled at the lovely couple. "We were all so worried, especially Hiei."

Yukina glanced around the room. "Where is my brother?"

"His meeting must have run long. He was meeting with his advisors this afternoon, but he promised Sage that he'd be home in time for the party." Kurama's eyes darkened.

Kuwabara and Yukina exchanged glances and then Yukina retired to a chair in the living room while Kuwabara cleared his throat. "Hiei's been spending a lot of time in Alaric since Nevaeh and Ayden were born."

Kurama nodded and bit his lower lip to shroud the doubt that gripped his heart. "Yes, every weekend."

Just then, Hiei walked through the door. Kurama strode over to him and pressed his lips against his in a fervent need to know that his doubts were foolish. Hiei slipped his tongue in to the fox's mouth, his hands falling at the lithe hips. The taste of Hiei, the fox realized, wasn't right. Usually, his fire demon tasted of subtle spices, but today he tasted like something so sweet it almost made Kurama choke on the tongue that was begging for a reaction. Kurama closed his eyes and pressed his body harder against Hiei's.

Hiei was the first to pull away. "Did you really miss me that much baby?"

Kurama watched him hang his cloak. "You're late."

"I'm sorry. My meeting ran late." Hiei knelt down as the twins tackled him. He took Nevaeh in to his arms first, throwing her in to the air and catching her. "Does daddy get a kiss?"

Nevaeh placed a quick kiss on his cheek before being released to the ground.

Hiei lifted Ayden in to his arms next and pretended the little boy weighed a ton, letting him drop to the floor before swinging him back up again. "You're getting so big and strong! It's like you grow an inch every time I go away on one of my trips."

Kurama shivered and crossed his arms, hugging them to his body.

Hiei glanced from the fox to Sage. "Has your mother been eating?"

Sage looked from the book to his father with eyes of pure gold. "Ask mother."

Hiei turned to Kurama and examined him up and down. "I'm guessing not." He swept past Kurama to greet the rest of his guests, particularly his niece and his sister, leaving Kurama alone gazing at the scene before him. Hiei, acting like the perfect husband, the perfect father, the perfect mate.

Kurama turned away from the scene to make sure all the food was ready. He didn't utter a word the rest of the night and cleaned up silently after the party was over. Kurama put away the last dish and then grabbed a book from the shelf. "Kids, story time!" he called.

All three children came downstairs and sat around Kurama's favorite chair. Kurama opened the book and began to read, his voice smooth in most places, rough as the character's voice called for it. After the book was over, he stood up.

"All of you have fifteen minutes to get changed in to pajamas, get those teeth brushed, and be in bed waiting to be tucked in." Kurama watched them rush off to do his bidding before returning to the kitchen and finishing cleaning.

From upstairs, he heard the master bathroom shower shut off. A few minutes later, strong arms looped around the fox's waist. Kurama ignored the display of affection and wiped down the counter.

Hiei placed a line of soft kisses along Kurama's neck. "The kids didn't give you any trouble during the weekend, did they?"

"No, they were as pleasant as always," Kurama answered, rinsing out the rag. "Friday, I was required to pay the principal of the elementary a visit. Apparently, Sage and Ian have been holding hands through the hallways and telling anyone who asked that they were going to get married when they grew up. Today, Sage had to give a small speech to his class about what he wanted to do when he was older. He said that he wanted to be Ian's husband when he grew up." Kurama folded the rag carefully. "Then, a bully attempted to pick on Ian during recess and Sage hit him. He's suspended for Monday."

"Is he being punished?"

"Standing up for a friend isn't worthy of a punishment," Kurama stated, turning to Hiei and leaning back against the counter. "I told him violence wasn't a valid option during school hours and he said he understood. Ian also stated that he didn't need Sage's protection."

"How were the twins?" Hiei leaned close to Kurama, brushing a strand of hair from his face with a small smile.

"They got in to a paint war during kindergarten class again, so I finally gave in to their teacher's pleas and set them in separate classes. They both still have class in the afternoon rather than the morning."

"That's not fair to them."

"I don't think it was fair to the teacher's diminishing wardrobe to give them another chance." Kurama moved past Hiei. "I'll be to bed in a minute."

Kurama made his way to Nevaeh's room first, kissed her on the cheek, tucked the covers around her form, and handed her a stuffed animal. Next, Ayden was given a kiss on the forehead, tucked in, and handed his favorite action figure. Last of all, Kurama entered Sage's room. He sat beside the bed with a small smile and smoothed the hair from his son's face.

"Mom?" Sage questioned.

"Yes honey?"

"Does dad not love us anymore?"

"Why would you say something like that? He loves all of us; we're his family." Kurama pressed a kiss to Sage's head. "He's gone all the time because he has to be."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." Kurama closed the door softly as he left the room and made his way to the bedroom.

Hiei was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. When the fox approached, he pulled him in a fiery kiss and growled when his advances were met with very little enthusiasm. Hiei pulled the fox down on the bed, crawling over him. Kurama kissed back softly, never letting his gaze fall from Hiei.

As Kurama expected, the brief make-out was the only foreplay he received. Hiei stripped them both and wrenched the fox from the bed, pushing him against the wall. Kurama wrapped his long legs around Hiei's waist and cried out softly as he was pierced without any preparation or lubricant to ease the intrusion.

"Shh," Hiei whispered in the fox's ear. "Quiet or you'll wake the kids."

Kurama clenched his teeth together and placed a hand over his mouth to muffle any cries. Hiei pinned Kurama's hands above his head as he took his lover. He pounded in to the body that was at his mercy, not caring whether his mate received pleasure or pain. He came with a groan and pulled away, releasing Kurama.

Kurama slid down the wall with a gasp. He, on the other hand, hadn't achieved any form of release. Hiei didn't seem to notice.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Kurama murmured and fled to the bathroom, bloodied once again by his love's roughness. The hot water chased away the red liquid as well as the tears that decorated his face. In the privacy of the shower, he found his own release. That, too, was washed down the drain and Kurama sank down to the shower floor, silent sobs escaping him as he held himself closer.

When he crawled in to bed, he gazed in to crimson orbs. The two mates remained silent for a few minutes, just looking within the depths of the other's eyes.

Finally, Kurama let out a deep sigh. "Are you as rough with her?"

Hiei's eyes darkened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Kurama insisted. "Hiei, I'm not an idiot. You've been having an affair with that woman for the last year. At first, I told myself it was just a string of circumstances, but we both know the truth."

"Drop it."

"No."

Hiei's hand flew out and struck the fox across the face, bloodying his lip. "I said drop it!"

"Hiei…" Kurama's voice was full of sadness. "Don't you love me anymore Dragonfly? Am I not enough?" He reached out and ran his fingertips along Hiei's jaw.

Hiei's jaw tightened. "No, you aren't," came the hissed response. "You aren't enough."

The tears streamed down Kurama's face. "Then I'm sorry."

Hiei's eyes widened. "What?"

Kurama moved closer, his forehead touching Hiei's. "I'm sorry that I'm not enough." He closed his eyes as he choked out the words between a sob. "I'm sorry… that I can't be everything you wished for."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Such a sad ending to a sad chapter. A little side note, it's been about two years since Nikita agreed to have dinner with Hiei and Kurama. So yes, that's the timeline. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Forsaken Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters used in this story. I do, however, own a long list of minor characters. This story is rated M for graphic boy on boy action, violence, and bad language.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: FORSAKEN HEARTS

The week passed by slowly, with few words passed between the two lovers as they went through their weekly routine. Hiei worked long hours, spending as much time as he could away from the presence of his fox. Kurama busied himself with his children and with housework.

Friday came and Hiei came in the house, hanging his leather jacket and grabbing his cloak instead. "Kids, come give me a hug good-bye!" he called.

Kurama opened the back door and let the children pour in from their romp outside in the fair spring weather. Nevaeh threw herself in to Hiei's arms. "Bye daddy, I love you!"

Ayden looped one arm around Hiei's neck. "Why do you have to go?"

Hiei looked up in to Kurama's emerald eyes and then back down at his son. The lie slipped easily from his lips. "I have to leave because a whole kingdom depends on me to make sure they're safe."

With a pout, Ayden retreated to the couch.

Hiei held out a hand to Sage. "Come give me a hug."

Sage shook his head and hid behind Kurama's leg, clinging to the fabric of his mother's pants. "I don't want to."

Hiei frowned. "Why?"

"Because you make mom cry," Sage whispered.

Kurama placed a soft hand on the top of Sage's head. "Don't worry honey, you don't have to give your father a hug if you don't want to."

Hiei stood up, shooting a glare at Kurama for the comment. "He's my son too."

"Then maybe you should try acting like a father, a husband, and a mate," Kurama replied mildly before stroking the silky smooth strands of Sage's hair. Without another word, Hiei left the house.

"Mommy, is daddy ever coming back?" Nevaeh questioned.

"No," Kurama answered. "Kids, I want you to go clean your rooms. Yusuke will be here in an hour to pick up you younger two and Ian will be dropped off with him to spend the weekend here with you Sage."

The children scattered to their separate private areas with different concerns plaguing their minds. In the meantime, Kurama went to work. He began packing boxes, removing every reminder of his husband. He even took out a red velvet box and placed his ring in it with a small note. _Give this to your mistress, you've already chosen her over me._ Kurama folded the note and placed it in the box before adding it to the contents of their favorite photographs. Within that hour, most of the obvious traces of Hiei were gone.

Yusuke entered the house and sighed. "You found out?"

"I've known since the moment he crawled in to bed with her," Kurama answered. "Shortly after the twins were born, Ayden got this horrible ear infection that nearly ruined him for life. I took all three children to Alaric in a panic, hoping he could watch Sage and Nevaeh while I took Ayden to a doctor. It was then that I knew for sure."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Kurama stepped on the bottom stair. "Nevaeh and Ayden get your bags and come downstairs!"

"Who's getting custody of the kids?" Yusuke questioned. "Ian is grabbing his things from the trunk."

"I'm keeping all three children. Nikita, though an evil husband stealing bitch, wasn't smart enough to refuse to sign over custody to me. She has no rights to these children and is in no position to demand them. Besides, I've received signed doctrines from human authorities and Koenma that they are to remain in my care until a formal divorce is final and we have a meeting in Reiki regarding our children."

The children came downstairs, each with their bags and Yusuke laughed, ruffling their hair. "We'll be home before Hiei is and, if not, you know I won't let him take them away." As he raced the twins to the car, Ian came in with his own bag.

Ian dropped his bag and embraced Sage as the younger boy tackled him in a flying hug. The elder of the two stroked the silken silver strands and raised Sage's hand, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Kurama nearly choked on his tea when his son wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and held the elder closer. "May I speak to the two of you at the kitchen table please? I have brownies."

Sage and Ian walked in to the kitchen side by side and sat at the table. Kurama gave them each a brownie before sitting down with his tea.

Kurama gazed at the two of them with a sigh. "I don't think that the two of you understand what you're doing. Ian, do you know what it means to kiss someone?"

"It means you love them," Ian replied. "I love Sage."

"You love Sage as a friend."

Ian shook his head. "I want to spend my life with him. I want him by my side always so I can protect him and I don't want anyone else to ever make him feel the way I feel when I see him."

Kurama gave up on Yusuke's son with a sigh. He was too stubborn, beyond reason, just like his father at times. "Sage, do you feel the same?"

Sage nodded and inched his chair closer to Ian. "Yes mom, I love him… like you and dad used to love each other, like I can't breath until I know he's alright every morning and gets home safe every night."

Kurama gazed at the two of them. "Have the two of you ever done anything besides kiss?"

Sage's cheeks turned a deep crimson. "Mom!"

"The two of you are too young for sex education and definitely too young for a serious relationship." Kurama smiled softly as he saw Sage give up half of his brownie because Ian wanted it. "If I hear one whisper that more than anything more than innocent kisses happens, then you both will be in big trouble. Have I made myself clear?"

Sage and Ian both nodded, scurrying off to Sage's room to play, read, talk, enjoy one another's company. An hour later, Kurama took a break from packing away Hiei's clothes to peek in on the children. They were entwined on the bed, Sage resting his head on Ian's chest as the older of the two read to him.

Kurama smiled softly. "What are the two of you reading?"

"Of Pride and Prejudice," Ian answered.

"That's way above your reading level," Kurama leaned against the doorway. "That's very good Ian."

"Sage can read as well as I can, but he's not very good at reading out loud." Ian ran his fingers through the silver strands. Sage opened his eyes but refused to move. "Sage is so smart. The teachers keep telling him that he could skip grades, but he always refuses."

"They've asked you to jump ahead as well," Sage murmured. "You've refused too."

"Lunch will be ready in an hour boys, so don't fall asleep." Kurama moved out of the room and left them in peace. The weekend was uneventful, until Sunday morning. As was the plan, Yusuke came over to get Ian and Sage.

"Mom, where am I going?" Sage questioned.

"You're going with Yusuke to Reiki for the rest of the day. You'll be staying with your brother and sister in Koenma's office where it's safe until I come get you." He leaned down and kissed Sage's forehead. "Be good, and don't let your Nevaeh or Ayden out of that room."

Yusuke ushered them out of the door. "Who's going to help you take all that stuff to Hiei's place in Alaric?"

"Yomi sent several of his men to help," Kurama answered. "I'm afraid I use his feelings for me against him far too much, but in this case I had little choice. Kuwabara and Genkai will meet you in Koenma's office. There's no way Hiei will be able to take the kids from all of you."

Yusuke nodded. "This is going to get ugly."

"Yes," Kurama agreed and shut the door behind Yusuke.

He had the ten men sent by Yomi put the boxes and bags in the main hall and dismissed them to their own territory. Kurama made his way further in to the castle and in to the drawing room. One of the servants bowed to him.

"Lord Kurama, is there anything I can get for you?"

"A pot of tea with three glasses," Kurama answered. "Also, tell Hiei and Nikita that I wish to see them at once."

The woman bowed and scurried off. A moment later, Hiei walked in to the room with Nikita a few steps behind him. The woman looked rather flustered and confused, while Hiei just seemed angry. The pot of tea came before any words were exchanged. She set down the tray on the coffee table before hurrying out once again.

"Why are you here?" Hiei questioned.

Kurama poured the tea and indicated to the couch across the table from his chair. "Please sit down. This conversation may take a few minutes."

Hiei sat down and Nikita sat at the other end.

"I'm here to return your belongings," Kurama answered, blowing on the tea lightly to cool it down. "Seeming how I'm no longer allowing you to live with me, it was only right that you should take up residence here."

Hiei's eyes hardened. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm kicking you out."

"Then I'm taking the kids with me," Hiei snarled.

"Actually, you aren't," came Kurama's calm response. "I have orders from both Koenma and human authorities, orders that, if violated, make sure you will never see your children again. You are allowed to visit them on weekends and stay in the spare bedroom. However, you aren't permitted to take them from my home without me present. You aren't even allowed to see them unless I am present."

"That's bullshit!" Hiei hit the cup from Kurama's hands and splattered the liquid all over the chair. Not a drop hit the fox.

"From now on, you aren't allowed to train any of them at any point in time and they aren't to see you here in Alaric until they come of age according to demon law. If and when I choose to return to Makai with my children, it will be either in Raizen or Yomi's territory."

"You can't do that," Nikita hissed at him. "The twins belong to the two of us, not you."

"Wrong again," Kurama chided. "You have no claim to any of them and have been forbidden to see any of them as long as you live. If you interact with them, I retain the right to end your life at my hands as I see fit. You signed over all rights to me. The twins belong to me and Hiei, not you."

Nikita let out a low growl in her throat and moved closer to Hiei, fingering his hair as a way to show her claim to him in the presence of his mate. "Hiei, darling, I think that we should fight for custody of all the children."

Kurama was unaffected. "You could try, but Koenma hardly changes his mind once he's made a decision."

"That pacifier sucking child can barely make up his mind," Hiei snapped.

"That may be so, but I didn't say which Koenma I had spoken to. The elder Koenma rules all of Reiki and is responsible for the balance of the two other realms. He is the one who decided the children are best left in my care. You might try to convince him, but I don't think it would go well for you." Kurama stood up. "As for assets, you receive nothing that we have in the human world and I receive nothing of what you have here." Kurama turned his back on Hiei and walked from the room.

Hiei caught up with the fox in the front gardens and gripped his arm, spinning him around. "Why are you doing this?"

Kurama just gazed at him. "I'm not allowing you private quality time with our children because I don't trust you not to take them, and I don't trust the woman you've chosen to defile yourself with. I'm kicking you out because you and I have nothing left to fight for. There's no longer any love contained within your embrace for me."

"That's not true! Nikita… is more like a consort than anything, a woman of the shadows."

"Then marry her in the shadows," came the harsh answer. "I've given you my loyalty and I expected yours in return. I'm through with you." Kurama turned away and let out a breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding. He'd expected Hiei to react much more violently.

Instead, Hiei just stood there and watched Kurama's retreating back as he walked out of his life. He stood, and found that no tears came; his chest felt hollow.


	22. Forever Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story with the exception of many of the minor characters. This story is rated M for violence, bad language, and graphic boy on boy action.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: FOREVER YOURS

_Six years after Kurama and Hiei break up…_

Kurama sighed as he sat at the table with his usual cup of steaming tea and gazed at his children. The years had gone by in a blur, many of the moments difficult without the support of Hiei. Raising three children was difficult, especially when your daughter resented you for making their father leave. If only they understood the truth. While Hiei had consistently visited them every weekend for the past six years, there was always an unspoken tension between Kurama and his former husband. Kurama turned his mind from the past to the present.

Nevaeh had tromped to her room shortly after they'd arrived home, as was her usual behavior. She'd stay in her self-imposed isolation until dinner. Ayden was at the temple training with Genkai, as he did every day until dinner. Sage was sitting on the couch, straddling Ian's lap and cuddling close to him.

Kurama finished his tea and began to unpack the groceries. He took two items and went in to the living room, handing them to Sage.

Sage blushed crimson as he took the condoms and lubricant. "Thanks mom, we were out," he muttered.

Ian leaned down and nipped Sage's earlobe. "Not my fault."

"I'd rather the two of you asked and were safe rather than to be too embarrassed to ask for the proper protection." Kurama smiled softly before wandering back to the kitchen once again to tidy things up. It was a Friday and Hiei was due over in the matter of a few minutes.

As expected, at four in the afternoon sharp, Hiei opened the door and walked in. Kurama handed him a cup of tea.

"Where is everyone?" Hiei asked.

"Nevaeh is upstairs doing her homework. Ayden is with Genkai until dinner. Sage and Ian have retired to their room for the moment, to watch a movie." Kurama strode back in to the kitchen and sank down in to a chair, pouring himself more tea.

Hiei sat opposite of him. "They've outgrown us."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "Are you and Nikita still dating?"

"I told you four years ago, Kurama, I forced her to leave when I discovered that she'd purposely broken the two of us up in order to gain your position."

"She didn't have to try that hard," commented Kurama. "It's just as well that the children no longer need us as much. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to keep up with them otherwise."

Hiei examined his ex over his cup of tea. "How much do you weigh?"

"Ninety-three pounds," answered the fox with a bit of a sigh.

Hiei wanted to jump over the chair and strangle Kurama for that answer. The fox didn't give a damn about his own health, that much was obvious. He was paler than Hiei would have liked to see, much too thin, and seemed exhausted. "Kurama," Hiei sighed as reached over the table and grabbed on of Kurama's bony hands. It broke his heart all over again to see Kurama flinch away from his touch. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"My health isn't an issue you need to worry yourself over," Kurama answered. "I asked you to come over a few hours early because I needed to speak to you in private."

"Speak then," Hiei snapped, his patience at its end. He regretted snapping the moment he saw all emotion shut down inside the fox's eyes.

"I need you to take the children during their spring break. I'll be busy during those two weeks and won't be able to keep an eye on them." Kurama got up and wandered through the kitchen.

Hiei watched him and his eyes widened when Kurama placed a bowl of his favorite ice cream in front of him with a spoon. "Where will you be?"

"Again, none of your concern," Kurama answered and sank back down in to the chair opposite of his ex-husband.

"Damn it Kurama! It is my concern! We may not be together anymore, but we're not legally divorced and I'll never undo our mating."

At that, Kurama gazed down at Hiei's hand and smiled softly as he saw the ring decorating it. "You're hopeless Hiei," he murmured. "I've told you a hundred times that I can't forgive your betrayal."

Hiei left the ice cream forgotten as he moved around the table and gripped Kurama's chin, forcing those emerald eyes to look in to his. "I think you already have." He lowered his lips to the soft satin of the fox's, relishing the moment of victory when those lips parted for him. Hiei delved his tongue in to the taste of Kurama, the taste of spiced apples in the fall and entwined his fingers in red.

Kurama's eyes slipped closed and he fisted the fabric of Hiei's shirt, trying (and failing) to summon the strength to push Hiei away.

Hiei pulled back and brushed a tear that streamed down Kurama's cheek away. "Baby… I never stopped loving you. We all make mistakes and I was a blind fool to forget that you're everything I ever prayed for. I was an even bigger fool to throw this all away."

"You're a hopeless idiot."

"And you're going to forgive me."

"I forgave you the moment that you broke all our vows." Kurama gazed down. "But it doesn't change anything. I can't do this again."

"Do what? Love me?"

"I'll always love you Hiei," Kurama said with a bitter laugh. "That's never going to change. I can't be hurt by you again, I can't keep shedding tears over you, I can't keep dreaming about you. I can't allow you to love me again when I know your heart isn't with me."

"But it is fox!" Hiei made Kurama gaze up at him. "You've always had it. I was just the idiot who didn't know it."

"What do you want from me?" Kurama let the tears slip down as he closed his eyes.

Hiei lowered his head and kissed away the tears. "I want you to give me another chance. I want things between us to be the way they were, before the affair."

Kurama just nodded mutely, unable to find a reason to protest further. "This is your last chance Hiei."

"I'll make everything up to you, starting with dinner." Hiei placed one kiss on Kurama's forehead before moving to the refrigerator and gazing at the ingredients. He had absolutely no cooking skills unless burnt eggs counted for something.

Kurama went to the fridge with a small smile and began pulling out ingredients. "We'll make dinner together."

He let Hiei chop the fruits and vegetables while he began trimming the chicken. In an hour, dinner was ready and the kids all came wandering downstairs. Nevaeh set the table as Ayden came home from training. Sage filled the glasses with juice for the kids and put wine in a cup for Kurama.

"Dad, do you want wine as well?"

Hiei looked from the wine to Kurama with a quizzical look. "You drink now?"

Kurama swatted at him. "Hardly. One glass of wine per day helps maintain cardiovascular health." He turned to his son. "Please pour your father a glass too."

Sage nodded and did as told. They settled at the table. Hiei gazed around at his children, who jabbered amongst themselves about school, their activities, and their lives in general. Kurama stayed silent, just listening. Hiei's eyes swept to Ian and Sage. Ian took a piece of fruit and popped it in his lover's mouth, smiling when Sage's tongue brushed his fingers. Sage blushed.

"Why are you here?" Hiei asked.

Ian gazed up at Hiei with a small smile. "I moved in six months ago."

Hiei turned his gaze to Kurama.

The fox shrugged. "They decided that they were moving in together, with mine and Yusuke's blessing or without. I'd rather know that both of them are safe, warm, and fed. Yusuke agreed with me and Ian has been living there ever since."

"Are you sexually active?" Hiei questioned.

Sage blushed crimson. "Dad!"

"Very," Ian answered, running a finger down the curve of Sage's neck. "I can hardly keep my hands off this sexy little fox."

"Ian!" Kurama and Sage chided at the same time.

Kurama cleared his throat. "I'll say one last thing and then this subject is hereby forbidden from the dinner table. They may be sexually active and living together, Hiei, but they're also smart. They aren't mated and they use proper protection. Now, let's change the topic to something more appropriate, shall we?"

"I've got a tournament match in Yomi's territory," Sage said. "Yomi said he needed to talk to you about the arrangements still, but he rescheduled it for the first week of my spring break. Can I go mom?"

"Yomi's tournaments are done by teams. Who else were you thinking about taking?" Kurama said. Hiei just stayed silent. He was too confused to even think about participating in the conversation.

"Well, Ian is on the team, of course. The teams are required to have five members, so I was thinking of Nevaeh, Ayden, and Shiori."

"Why not Hanna?" Nevaeh questioned, her eyes brightening.

"Hanna has a technique too similar to mine," Ian answered.

All four gazed at Kurama with pleading eyes. Kurama held up four fingers. "There are four conditions. Condition number one: Hiei will accompany you and be an adult presence. Condition number two: no building or destroying demon alliances while you're there. Number three: the second week of your spring vacation is to be spent in Alaric with your father. Number four…" All eyes took on a look of horror as Kurama trailed off. Kurama just smiled. "Number four is to kick some ass."

As Kurama's words hung in the air, all four tackled Kurama, giving him hugs and kisses before retiring back to their seats with grins of happiness. The four worked as a team to clean the kitchen and put away the leftovers before they gazed at Kurama again.

"Alright," Kurama said. "Sparring time!"

Squeals of happiness ensued and they rushed outside.

"Not one strike until I'm outside to mediate," Kurama yelled after them. He turned to Hiei. "We all have sparring matches outside before bed. It keeps up their skills and they have fun with it. It also builds a respect for each other. Do you want to watch?"

Hiei nodded. "I want to see how well they fight."

"You'll be surprised," Kurama laughed as he headed outside. Hiei settled in a chair beside Kurama.

Sage and Ian stood facing each other and the other two children sat behind Hiei and Kurama in the grass.

"This match is to fifth blood. Begin," came Kurama's voice.

"Rose whip," Sage summoned. The rose in his hand turned in to the whip, an exact imitation of Kurama's own abilities. He flicked his wrist and cut open Ian's cheek with one skilled strike.

Ian focused his energy and created a sword of spirit energy. He lunged and Sage dodged. Hiei was once again reminded of a young Kurama. Ian held out his other hand and several small daggers of spirit energy flew through the air. Two hit their mark and Sage quickly recovered. As Hiei watched, the match was close, with each taking the fifth blood at the same moment.

"Draw," Kurama called. "Next pairing, center face."

Ian and Sage retreated as Nevaeh and Ayden moved to where they'd started off. Hiei watched with interest as the two used swords that Kurama had designed in an imitation of Hiei's own. It was obvious that he'd taught the twins his techniques. Hiei took a sharp intake of breath as Nevaeh held out her left arm. A crimson dragon sprang forth, the shadow of its actual form. Ayden reacted in a fraction of a second, summoning his own blue one from his right arm. Kurama was up before Hiei could speak, between the two. He held out one arm towards each and pulled his arms towards his chest as the two dragons hit his arms. The flames stopped at once and Kurama crossed his arms above his chest, breathing heavily as he sank to the ground.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**How's that for an interesting little cliffhanger? I think I'm getting good at leaving you all off at the worst possible times. Anyways, review and lots of huggles for all my beloved readers! Remember, no killing me for leaving you like this! You all want to know what happens too much to kill me (yet). I wuvs you?**


	23. Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, with the exception of many of the minor characters. This story is rated M for violence, bad language, and graphic boy on boy action.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: REDEMPTION

Kurama fixed his eyes on the sky, eliminating any traces of pain from his face. "Nevaeh, I want you to go to the kitchen and make some chamomile tea for everyone. Let Ian check your arm before you go. Ayden, have Ian check you and then take my kit out of the master bedroom."

Ian's face paled. "I'll call aunt Yukina." He moved in to the house.

Hiei snapped himself from his own shock and neared Kurama, cradling the fox's head in his hands. "When did they get those?"

"We went for a vacation in Makai once for the twin's thirteenth birthday. The children had all split up to explore and I heard Nevaeh scream. The twins had gotten caught in the middle of a war between two great dragons." Kurama raised a charred hand, silencing any interruptions. "The blue dragon was a dragon of heaven, Seiryuu, a guardian spirit. How he ended up in Makai is a mystery to me. Ayden didn't trap him, as you did with yours. Tatsu looked in his soul, found him worthy, and entered Ayden's body in the form of a dragon tattoo on his arm." Again, Kurama stopped all questions. "The red dragon is Juo, one of the judges of hell. As I said, I have no idea how he ended up in Makai either. Koenma thinks that they transcended the planes as they fought. In retaliation to Seiryuu's actions, he copied him with Nevaeh as his host."

"Those are very powerful beings," Hiei muttered.

"Yes, two powerful dragons at war. Consequently, Ayden and Nevaeh have been at war with one another for years. They are very opposite of one another." Kurama gazed at Hiei. "That places the power of Ayden's dragon directly at your level, though he doesn't have your control. You do, however, have power over Nevaeh's, as yours is the highest level dragon that was, according to legend, contained in the deepest pits of hell."

"You make me feel so good about myself love," Hiei commented. "They need training."

"Then give it to them." Kurama hauled himself from the ground as he heard a car screech in to the driveway. "Come see your sister, niece, and brother-in-law."

Hiei followed Kurama in to the kitchen. Yukina gasped when she saw Kurama's hands. "For heaven's sake, this is the third time this month!"

"Forgive me," Kurama murmured and let out a gasp. Within a few minutes, his arms were healed.

Yukina smiled at Nevaeh as she passed out cups of tea. "Thank you dear. Now, I hear that you wanted to borrow Shiori for spring break?"

"Sage has been offered a place in Yomi's tournament," Kurama answered. "He needs a team of five and immediately thought of Shiori. She's become such a powerful ice maiden and I'd feel so much better if you allowed her to participate. Hiei will be there to supervise."

"And a healer?"

"I already contacted Inaya. She'll act as their team healer." Kurama smiled softly.

Yukina nodded slowly. "They're leaving in three days then?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes."

Hiei cleared his throat and planted a soft kiss on Yukina's cheek. "Aren't you going to welcome me home?"

"I'm still angry at you for what you did to this family," Yukina answered with a huff. "It was completely unacceptable."

"Kurama and I are back together."

Yukina flung her arms around her brother's neck. "It's about time you came to your senses! You better worship your mate after all you've put him through."

Hiei locked gazes with Kurama. "I do." He pulled back. "I hate to cut this visit short, but we all need our rest and I need to speak with my younger two."

Yukina, Kuwabara, and Shiori left. All the kids sat around the table. Kurama gazed at each sorrowful face. "Ian, Sage, go upstairs. This no longer concerns the two of you."

"Yes mother," Sage muttered and grabbed Ian's hand. They exchanged a sultry look and raced upstairs.

Kurama gazed at the two faces. "I've had enough of this war under my roof. I don't care about your opposing dragons and your conflicting views about every insignificant detail. I will not have the two of you attacking one another with uncontrolled power like that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma," Ayden whispered.

"I didn't mean to," Nevaeh hissed.

"Talk back to me one more time, young lady, and I'll teach that dragon of yours his proper places as well as you. You both will have your mouths washed out with soap. You two haven't learned enough discipline, control, and strength from me. Your father will now be controlling your training. If your dragons have any issues with him, he has his own to defend against them. To your rooms, both of you. You are forbidden from fighting anyone or anything else besides your father until you prove yourself capable of control." He held up a hand to silence all protests. "Upstairs, now!"

They both trudged up the stairs. Hiei sighed. "You didn't let me get a word in."

"I've been a mother and father to them for the last six years," Kurama said. "There's no reason to suddenly hand over all control to you."

Hiei's eyes sparkled. "Are you glad to have me home at least?"

"I haven't decided yet." Kurama teased. "I'm exhausted, let's go to bed."

Hiei shook his head. "I want you to eat something first."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's not much," Hiei insisted and went in to his bag, pulling out a box of bars. "They're to help you gain weight quickly so that you're healthy again. Just eat as many as you can in a day and you'll be back up to your normal weight in no time."

"You like me fat?" Kurama smiled and stuck his tongue out at his lover. "You should know never to mention a woman's weight."

"You're not a woman and I want to see you healthy. I want three of these bars gone by the time I get out of the shower. And I'll know if you didn't eat them." Hiei wandered upstairs and did what any father would do; he checked on his children. He didn't realize until he opened the door to Sage's room why Kurama didn't check on them before going to bed.

"Ian," Sage hissed out in the dark of the room.

"You better be quiet unless you want your parents to hear us… again."

Sage elicited a groan as Ian buried his head between the fox's legs. "Bastard uh… Ian… sto… oh god…" He squeezed his eyes closed tight and entwined his fingers in the jet black hair of his lover.

Hiei shut the door and, feeling dirty, went to the bathroom with the intent of scrubbing himself until all memories of that sight were purged from his mind. Kurama slipped in to bed before Hiei got out of the shower, his stomach aching in protest from having eaten the whole box. He curled up and fell asleep.

Hiei came from the bathroom and smiled at the sight of the fox curled up before drying off, throwing on some pajamas and crawling in to bed beside his fox. Things weren't back to normal, not yet. There was still at lot of unspoken tension. Still… Kurama wrapped his legs around one of Hiei's and rested his head on Hiei's chest the moment the fire demon was settled in bed. Hiei just smiled and held his beloved fox close. No, things weren't normal yet… but Hiei knew within his heart that they would be soon. After all, nothing (not even his own stupidity) would be enough to make him leave his fox again.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Okay, a mediocre ending to this chapter. So sue me. Anyways, things needed to slightly calm down after Kurama's arms got fried and Hiei scarred himself by watching Ian and Sage. Anyways, the story isn't over yet. I'm guessing that there are maybe three or so more left to go. So yes, I loves you all. Be nice and review.**


	24. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, with the exception of a large list of minor characters. Anyways, this story is rated M for violence, bad language, and graphic boy on boy action.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: HAPPY ENDINGS

Kurama woke to the sunlight streaming in through the window and his head still resting on his fire demon. Hiei held him close, crimson eyes staring at the ceiling as he waited for Kurama to wake up. Hiei shifted his gaze and smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair from the pale expanse of the fox's face.

"Good morning," Hiei greeted and kissed the tip of Kurama's nose. "You look like yourself again."

"Mmm…" Kurama agreed and snuggled closer. "I've missed you."

"Baby, I've missed you more than words can tell," Hiei murmured, kissing Kurama's hair and holding him close.

Kurama shifted his position and straddled Hiei's waist, a playful desire evident within the depths of his emerald eyes. Hiei's lust was reflected in his own eyes as he arched up in to the fox above him, rubbing their hardening organs in blissful friction. Kurama's eyes slipped closed for an instant as a moan escaped his lips. Hiei reached up, entwining his fingers in red and pulling down his mate for a lingering kiss. Kurama opened his mouth, allowing Hiei to taste him fully, their tongues waging a battle as their bodies pressed together. Hiei's hands drifted down Kurama's side to the waistband of his pajama pants.

It'd been six years, and his eyes sorely missed the sight of Kurama lying nude beneath him, marble skin flushed as he screamed out his release. Hiei slipped the pants past Kurama's hips and buttocks, squeezing a good handful of the scrumptious flesh. Kurama slid the pants off himself the rest of the way and straddled Hiei again, his hands exploring the defined muscles of Hiei's bare chest and abs. His tongue soon followed the path his hands laid out.

Hiei arched as a nipple was abused and the transgression made up by licking the hardened nub. Kurama moved down. "I see you still go commando at night love," Hiei muttered.

Kurama raised his head. "Better access."

Hiei slipped from Kurama's grip and off the bed. He pretended he didn't notice how those orbs traveled over his body as he stripped. How Kurama couldn't take his eyes off his nude (and rather well endowed) form. Hiei crawled on to the bed and pushed Kurama down, taking the dominant position.

Hiei's lips claimed Kurama's in another searing kiss as the fire demon settled himself between Kurama's spread legs. He nipped Kurama's lower lip they opened to grant Hiei access once again. Hiei pulled away breathless and lowered his head, leaving a wet trail of kisses and purple marks down one side of Kurama's neck. He pinched Kurama's nipples until the fox arched from the bed with a groan of pleasure. _Kurama always did have a bit of a kinky side,_ Hiei thought with a smile. He moved further down, pressing hot kisses against Kurama's inner thigh.

"Hiei, please," Kurama whispered, closing his eyes.

"No," Hiei replied. "I'm taking this slow, fox. I want to enjoy it and I want to feel you writhing underneath me."

The door clicked open and Ayden stood there, gazing in. "Mom, Yomi and his personal guards are here. Are you going to come down or do you want Sage to talk to him?"

Kurama shifted, ready to pull away from Hiei and end their encounter. Hiei, of course, decided that ending what the fox had started wouldn't accomplish anything but leaving them both wanting. He pinned the fox's hips to the bed and engulfed the aching erection whole. Kurama collapsed back down among the pillows with a cry.

"Tell… ah… Yomi… uhhh Dragonfly… that I'll be able…" Kurama cried out as a slick and probing finger worked its way in to his entrance. "I'll see him…" A low moan as another finger was inserted. "In an hour…" Kurama managed to finish his sentence at long last and Ayden rushed from the room, closing the door behind him.

Hiei's tongue licked broad, sure strokes, making the fox quake beneath him as the scissoring fingers found the bundle of nerves. Kurama's eyes slipped closed, his fingers clenching the sheets, as he exploded in to the warm cavern of Hiei's mouth with a scream.

Hiei waited patiently as the fox rode out the waves of pleasure. Emerald eyes gazed up at him, met his own crimson stare, as Hiei slipped inside his fox. Kurama wrapped his arms around his lover, a silent command for Hiei to start moving and a warning that curses would follow if he didn't. Hiei obeyed the silent request, starting slow at first as the tightness gripping his erection testified to the fact that the fox hadn't had a lover in the six years they'd been parted. Hiei moved faster as his mind fogged over with pleasure, as his end became nearer. Kurama cried out as Hiei managed to hit that spot that made white circles appear in his vision. Again and again, they moaned out their joined pleasure. Hiei came with a gasp and a small cry of victory as Kurama spilled his seed in to his waiting hand.

Kurama fell limp on the bed with a small smile. "That was certainly worth making Yomi wait." He climbed from bed and sauntered towards the bathroom. "I'd better hurry. You can have the shower after me."

Twenty minutes later, Kurama headed downstairs while Hiei took his time taking a shower. He greeted Yomi with a small smile and sat down. The teenagers were scattered in separate places across the room. Sage and Ian were on the couch facing Yomi, Sage talking with the elder man the most. Ayden was sitting in the bay window, gazing out at the gardens and Nevaeh had retreated to a corner of the room.

"Forgive me for visiting at such a bad time," Yomi apologized to Kurama. "I just came to inquire about Sage."

"The same arrangements remain," Kurama replied. "Sage isn't moving to Makai until after his high school graduation. At that time, Ian will also be taking over Raizen in place of Yusuke, who defeated the last leader. They're participating in the upcoming tournament among your forces, but they'll need to find two more members. I was hoping, perhaps, that your general and a captain could join them. Sage is your heir and their commander."

"I'm sure it can be arranged," Yomi replied, elegantly sprawled in the chair. "Has your husband decided his heir yet?"

"Yes, Nevaeh is Hiei's heir, but there is much more training that she needs to complete, which is why she isn't being permitted to join in the tournament." Kurama folded his hands on his lap. "Also, Ayden will be training that day."

"Actually, mom, I'll be in the spectator stands that day. One of the four judges are attending," Ayden piped up.

"I see." Yomi stood up and flashed a brief smile at Sage. "I'm sorry, child, but I did try to convince him again."

"It's okay," Sage said in a soft manner, bowing his head to show submission to the one who ruled over him. "Two years isn't so long."

"Instead of making Ian and Sage wait to leave, why don't they return with you Yomi? It gives them three days to pick out the final members of their team," Kurama suggested.

Yomi agreed at once and the three left with a band of guards surrounding the leader and his heir. Ayden moved in to the seat Yomi had occupied and Nevaeh sat on the other side of the couch from Kurama. Hiei wandered downstairs fully dressed.

"What's going on?" Hiei questioned.

Ayden glanced at the time. "I have to go in ten minutes."

"Where?"

"Work."

"Ian and Sage left a few days early for the tournament," Kurama said. "Yomi came to visit in order to convince me to let Sage move to Makai two years early. I refused."

"Why the hell would Yomi care anyways?" Hiei muttered, perching on the armrest next to Kurama.

"Sage has been named Yomi's heir and chief advisor," Kurama replied with a roll of his eyes. "Of course, I forget you've been oblivious to everything outside of Alaric for the last six years."

"Hn… Very funny fox," Hiei shook his head. "Nevaeh, you and I will train once Ayden goes."

Koenma came inside without knocking and wandered to the living room. "Ayden."

Ayden got up and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you in two weeks mom."

Hiei grabbed his son by the waist and pierced Koenma with a glare. "You aren't taking him."

Koenma gave Kurama an exasperated sigh. "You haven't explained yet?"

Kurama shrugged. "I haven't had a chance." He grabbed Hiei's arm. "Let him go with Koenma. I'll explain everything in a minute."

Hiei let go and those two soon were gone as well. Nevaeh muttered an incoherent sentence and escaped to her room and her self-imposed isolation.

Hiei moved to the chair across from the couch and glared at Kurama. "Explain."

Kurama let out a deep sigh. "I've already told you how the twins obtained their dragons, but you don't know what happened after. Seiryuu is the guardian of the gates of paradise and of the four judges. One judge records the good deeds a soul has done, another the evil. Of the other two left, one records the past lives of a soul, the other records the future. It is a delicate balance and the judges are very important to Reiki. They determine where dead souls, demon and human alike, are transferred or reborn. They also hear trials and pass judgment on the accused."

"I know all this," Hiei reminded. "We both have been placed under their eyes at one time."

"You see, Ayden and Seiryuu combined, two souls meshed together to become one. He is perfectly trained and in control at all times, but when another dragon attacks him, it is his instinct to attack back. Ayden is often in Reiki or Makai after school and on vacations because it's still his duty to protect the judges during those hours."

"There is a legend… That Seiryuu is also the pet slave of one of the judges."

"That's true. Sage wears a collar of sorts in Reiki and Makai made of all kinds of jewels." Kurama smiled faintly. "I remember that I once fought Seiryuu as Yoko Kurama in my last life in order to obtain that collar. It was so beautiful. But I lost… badly, and received an onyx stone from the collar as a reward for my bravery."

"And Nevaeh?"

"Has absolutely no control over Juo, who is a judge of hell. Juo isn't as important as the four judges and has no say except when the four judges appoint a damned soul to his realm. Then, he is allowed to decide a punishment to cleanse the soul before it is reincarnated again."

"She needs training to control this Juo."

"Yes. If you go to the tournament, you'll see Ayden in the stands with his master, the leader and deciding voice of the judges."

Kurama moved close to Hiei, relishing the feel of Hiei's arms looping around him as they cuddled close together and began to share the last cup of tea. Both of them finally had their happy ending to a long and tiring journey.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I'm done with another story! Yay! I'd have to say that this one took more twists and turns then "Skeletons in my Closet" did. Anyways, not the point. The point is that I don't even care if my ending is cliché this time because I don't think there's been a single moment in this story where I've looked back and wondered what the hell I was thinking when I wrote it. So, review! I also realize that I left you all on a part where there's still things going on but… guess what? It has nothing to do with Hiei and Kurama, and everything to do with all the minor characters that I've made you fall in love with. The next little section of the story I was going to write had to do with the tournament and all that fun stuff, but I decided it doesn't belong in this story. Then I was tempted to make a sequel to this sequel but decided against that too, for the fact Hiei and Kurama would be the minor characters. Anyways, this author is done rambling. I do, however, have one last thing to say: REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
